Just a Moment
by KageYami
Summary: HIATUS. She was trapped in the manor for all her life. He was abandoned by his brother at a young age. When the two of them met, fate decided they will change the world for the better. FemLuke and MaleTear
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of the Abyss and her characters**

**Alright 1st fan fic that's not Naruto. Yea! Got this idea from the many fanarts on how Luke is a girl. Anyways let's get this story started!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: A Not So Usual Day<p>

Baticul - Fabre Manor

A bored sigh came from a young person as she looked outside her window. Her wild red hair flew all over the place as she let a breeze played with it. Taking note of a lovely day but she's trapped in her own place for safety precautions. For she has been kidnapped when she was only ten and suffered severe amnesia that made her forget everything. This young seventeen year old is Luke fon Fabre, a noble of the Kingdom of Kimlasca and is the supposed betrothed of the princess of the kingdom, Natalia. Though there is only one problem, everybody believes Luke is a boy! Sure she has long hair but the way she acts and treats other people would mistaken her for a man. Only one person knows of her gender hidden secret which is her sword instructor her "Msster Van"

"Bored as always Luke?" asked a voice on her window. Luke opened her green eyes to take note of a friend that's been with her through most of her remembered life. She quickly turned around to hie her blush from the man.

"W-whatya think Guy!" she responded harshly as she turned around, her blush gone. She was always fascinated by his spiky blonde looks and lively blue eyes. Like most people Luke can't tell Guy she is a woman, for he has a fear of women from a traumatizing event. All what he remembers is being buried under many female maids all stained in blood. "Like usual I'm trap in the manor and Master Van isn't here, so I could practice my sword!"

"Why not train with me? I could teach you a move or two." Guy suggested with a smile, as Luke's face started to match her hair color. Once again she turned around in embarrassment, she approached her gear as she got her sword out of it's handle.

"Nuh uh, you're fighting style is too fast!" she complained as she barged out of her door, startling a maid from behind, "What is it?"

"Master Luke, Duke Fabre wishes to speak to you at the dining hall." the maid responded as she bowed down apologetically. "I'm sorry, please forgive me!"

"It's fine." Luke sigh, as she got irritated by all these needless apologies, "It was my fault since I didn't know. I'll visit my father, and you're dismiss."

The maid bowed as quickly scurried off. Luke sigh as she took toke of Guy's hands were hanging by the window.

"Geez that was close if your father found out a mere servant like me is conversing with you then I'd be in serious trouble." Guy shivered in fear as he climbed back up.

"Who cares what father thinks. Guy you're like one of my only friends here." Luke admitted as she started walking away not waiting to hear Guy's response. As she approached the dining hall, Luke was met by the many guards and servants. Sure they're a nice bunch but they're only doing their job, then again who doesn't want to work at a noble's estate. Once Luke reach the dining hall she took note of her mother and father and a certain teacher she knows so well. His dark hair is tied in a usual ponytail and his beard is as usual as it is. His older appearance usually fools people to make him look older, he's only twenty-seven. His friendly blue eyes always welcomes Luke.

"Master Van!" she greeted smiling as she excitedly ran to sit next to him. "What are you doing here?"

"Hello to you too Luke." Van chuckled as he patted her head, ignoring the protests from the red head.

"Luke it's about Commander Grants." Duke Fabre said sternly with strict eyes. He began explaining on how Van's position of Commander of the Oracle Knight is making him have more work to do. The most recent one is the current Fon Master, Ion, is missing and will have to search for him today. Luke began complaining on how she won't be able to see him for a while.

"I came here before my search so I could have one more training session for you." Van smiled as he took note of his students growing grin.

"Alright Master Van!" Luke said as she ran off to the usual training grounds, which was the courtyard in front of her room. Once Van made it he took note of a very impatient red head chatting excitedly with her blonde servant. He chuckled at the sight as he brought a training dummy with him.

"Luke it's time to review!" Van shouted to get his student's attention. Luke nodded enthusiastically as she took her sword out for some usual training. This consisted of the usual combos, from sweeping with her blade to a swing from above. Also she was able to at least master one of Van's artes "Fang Blade" which is a swing down to a swing up towards the enemy. This happened for only a few minutes until a song is suddenly heard.

"The singing is beautiful." Luke muttered to herself in amazement as the voice itself was making her blush.

"No he can't be here!" Van said as he looked at Luke with total worry.

"Vandalesca!" said a voice towards the sword instructor. A young man with long brown hair covering one of his blue cold eyes looked at him with hatred. With a staff in his hand and small knives at the other he was prepared to kill someone. "You're going to die here and now!"

"Dammit Myst!" Van cursed as the younger man started to charge towards him. Suddenly Luke appeared in front of him, blocking the fatal weapons with her sword. He suddenly took note of the glow around the two. As it glowed brighter Van finally realized what it was. "No a hyperresonance!"

As he said these words the two figures in front of him disappeared in the glow.

Tartaroo Valley - Nighttime

"W-What was that!" Luke screamed in confusion as she looked around the valley. She took note of the large body of water in front of her. "So pretty. Wait a minute. I'm out of the manor!"

Realization hit her as she is finally set free after being trapped in that boring household for all her life. Her situation made her forget the enjoyment of her new founded freedom, she took note of the sleeping intruder by her. She sigh as she realize this man was attempting to kill her teacher.

"Who are you?" Luke muttered to herself as she took note of the stirring figure.

"Dammit Van got away!" he cursed to himself as he realize his own failures. All he had to do was kill the man, no one had to die, he just made most of the guards and servants fall asleep. He took note of the feminine young 'man' in front of him. "Just how do you know my brother?"

"Master Van is your brother?" Luke glared at the man at him, "Why the hell would you try to kill your own brother!"

"None of your business." he said coldly as he dusted off stuff around his clothes. "Looks like it's just the two of us from here on out. Name's Myst Grants a soldier of Lorelai, and your's?"

"W-What?" Luke asked baffled.

"You're suppose to introduce yourself after someone introduces themselves to you." he said simply like it was so obvious.

"Luke Fon Fabre, a noble of Kimlasca." she introduce herself with a bow. Luke was bothered by how Myst was simply staring at her. "W-what is it?"

"You have boy's name yet you'r a girl." he stated simply as he took note of Luke's shocking face.

"Shit my bindings!" Luke cursed as she realized the bindings tightening her chest are off. Sure it good she could breathe again, but for her true gender to be exposed. "Please don't tell anyone about me being a girl!"

Luke couldn't believe herself, she's begging a stranger she just met to keep her most sacred secret. A stranger that attempted to kill her instructor nonetheless!

"Don't worry I'm keeping from the dark so you can keep me from the dark too." Myst said with a smile as he examined the lands around him. "Tartaroo Valley huh?"

"Where are we excatly?" Luke wondered as she started picking up flowers around the two of them.

"We're practically at the borders of Kimlasca. I'll take you back home, it was responsibly that involved yourself here, so I'll take you back as atonement." Myst explained as he picked up his scattered gear.

"Home huh?" Luke pondered, her new taste of freedom will only last so short. She had to do something, maybe she could make him take detours or something. Still the safety and comfort of home is making her start to miss it. "A-Alright escaort me back to Baticul."

* * *

><p>Alright first chapter up and running. Yeah that's right I genderbended our main couple! Anyways hope everyone will have a good new years!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of the Abyss and her characters**

**Twilight PhoenixFyre: Yeah you're right my story seemed rushed, but I really hate doing those 10K word chapters, it's not my style. Well the many grammatical errors...well English ain't my first language...it's tagalog! I'm proud of being a Filipino!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: On the Wrong Side<p>

Malkuth

"I can't believe this! First I got teleported across half the world with some stranger, who tried to kill Master Van. Then a certain someone had to tell me we were going in the wrong direction. Next thing we knew we're dodging the freaking Malkuth military at their own border! Finally I'm starting to miss my damn home!" Luke screamed in total frustration as she and Myst were traveling to a nearby village after leaving Tartaroo Valley. "And that stupid carriage bastard! We had to rip us off, did he?"

"Tch, we? I had to give up my necklace for the both of us to get a ride and I'm surprised on how much soldiers they sent after just a small group of bandits." Myst said in his usual tone, though there is anger within his eyes. "Why did you decide to walk to Engeve for the rest of the trip anyway?"

"I wanted to see the views!" Luke said as she looked amazed at the endless field in front of her. Sure a few monsters from boars to moving plants sorta ruined the adventure, but luckily she knew how to fight.

"You want to go home as fast as possible, but you're taking your time?" Myst wondered in disbelief at the girl in front of him. The red head looked at him with a begging look.

"Sorry! I was confined in my manor for all I can remember." Luke said as she realize they're finally getting to civilization. "Ah crap I gotta put my bindings back first!"

"N-Not in front of me!" Myst shouted losing his calm exterior in a second as the girl in front of her suddenly took of her shirt. He quickly turned around hiding his blushing face. As he waited he could hearing the fiddling and shuffling with occasional the grunts from Luke.

"Alright done!" Luke announced as Myst finally turned around to see her. There is an obvious difference when Luke keeps the bindings on and off.

"She's bigger than Major..." Myst thought as his face suddenly turned red again.

"S-stop looking at me chest perv!" Luke screamed as she realized where Myst was looking.

"U-um sorry." Myst said returning to his calm self.

Engeve

"Wow! Such a nice place!" Luke said as they finally made it to the village. She could see various people working at the fields, tending to the livestock, and markets hobbling with customers. She started giggling in excitement as she wondered around.

"You're suppose to act like a man, not a little schoolgirl." Myst said as he wondered how old is this girl in front of him. "How old are you anyway?"

"Seventeen. Why and how old are you anyway?" she answered and asked the long haired man in front of her.

"Really? You seem to act like a child, and I'm eighteen." Myst answered.

"Grrr." Luke growled with anger. She then felt her stomach growling as well.

"Hungry?" Myst asked with a smirk as he too heard his stomach begging for some food as well.

"Y-Yea, but we're broke!" Luke said a little too loud as they both wondered into the markets of the village. Many various food wait and lie at the many stands of the vendors. Luke sigh as her stomach began to growl more and more, as she can't take it anymore.

"Hey what are you doing?" asked an apple vendor as he sees a young 'man' suddenly swipe an apple and eat it right in front of him.

"Eating. What else?" Luke said simply as she took another bite of the apple.

"Luke you're suppose to pay for it, then eat it." Myst said simply, even though he too is hungry.

"But I'm so hungry and this apple is really good!" Luke whined with a pouty look.

"S-so cute..." Myst thought as he looked at the noble's expression. " I apologize for my companion's antics. How much was that apple?"

"Well by just looking at the two of you, you guys seemed you haven't eaten the entire day. So it's on me, but remember the next time you're hear please pay. Stealing is bad!" the vendor said as he gave the travelers a few more apples.

"Man these apples are so good!' Luke said as he took another one. All in the while Myst took small bites, with a small glance he took note of the crowd of people around the inn entrance. "Hey what's happening over there?"

"Seems like trouble it's best of we stay out of it." Myst explained as he realized the disguised girl is heading to the commotion. "What am I getting myself into."

"We gotta find that thief and make'em pay for his crimes!" said one of the men at the crowd.

"We can't forgive them for ever stealing our food!"

"Whoever's been stealing our storage has been doing it for weeks!"

"Maybe that so called thief really likes your food or something." Luke said as took another bite of an apple. The rowdy crowd looked at her with total anger as if it hit them. "What?"

Engeve - Rosa's House

"So that's why your here colonel" said a stout woman in amazement as she drank her tea. A tall man in front of her was a high ranking soldier of the Malkuth Empire. Wearing the officer's uniform from his military the older man pushed up his glasses to make it front of his reddish brown eyes. His dark blonde hair falls down to his shoulders as he seemed to be waiting. Suddenly the door was barged open.

"Rosa we got the theif!" said one of the men as he excitedly held a young red haired teen as if he was a trophy.

"How many time do we have to say, we just got here! I'm not your so called thief!" Luke tried to reason all in the while Myst is right behind the crowd. "Myst say something!"

"That's what you get for being so nosy."

"Not like that! You're suppose to back me up!" Luke whined while she's still being held firmly.

"You idiots this not the thief!" Rosa shouted in anger at her people. "Do you realize we have military official in this room!"

"But Rosa she was holding all these Engeve apples!" the leader of the crowd tried to reason.

"And I keep telling you, the apple vendor said the apples were on him!" Luke explained as she was suddenly let go. "Ow!"

"We're so sorry!" apologized the men as they suddenly bowed down and they left. Luke was startled by the sight. Suddenly the soldier approached the two travelers.

"Who might the two of you be? I've never seem you around Malkuth." he wondered in satisfaction as if he was a scientist.

"We're just travelers who ended up at the wrong side. I believe you guys chased off those bandits pretty harshly." Myst said as he finally decided Luke can't answer these questions. "I'm Myst and this is Luke."

"I'm Colonel Jade Curtiss of the Malkuth Military, Third Division." Jade introduced himself with a welcoming smile, though his eyes tell another story.

"Isn't Jade a girl's name?" Luke questioned the man her annoyance at the earlier incident still clear.

"Well isn't Luke a boy's name?" Jade retorted with a satisfying smile as took note of Luke's expression becoming sudden shock.

"H-How? Even Myst couldn't figure it if my bindings didn't fall." Luke wondered in amazement at the man in front of her.

"Simple: your stance, your antics, your voice are dead giveaways. I swear you seem to act like a seven year old." Jade said with a smug on his face. "It's not my place to tell the world of your real gender so I'll leave you to it."

"About this thief incident." Myst wondered as the atmosphere isn't as awkward with Luke keep on babbling.

"We figured out after finding this fur on the storage." Rosa said as she took out a small pile of blue fur. The two travelers examined the fur, both wondering on what animal leaves that kind of hair. The door was suddenly opened once again, but this time by a young boy at least fourteen.

"That's a cheagle's fur! They're the sacred animals of Lorelei, so they're the thieves." the boy said as he approached the small group.

"Fon Master Ion, where's your guardian?' Jade asked with his eyebrows raised up.

"Somewhere around town, I wondered off my apologies." Ion said.

"Fon Master!" Myst thought with a surprised look, "Now why would the leader of the Order of Lorelai be hear?"

"Um I guess it's important discussion for you guys so we'll be off!" Luke said as she dragged Myst out of the house. Once the two of them are out, Luke quickly questioned her current companion. "Do you know that Ion guy or something."

"Fon Master Ion is the leader of the Order of Lorelei, everybody should know that." Myst answered Luke as she turned away ashamed.

"Geez I can't believe I'm this stupid!" Luke gritted in anger due to her lack of knowledge of the outside world.

"You're not stupid." Myst simply said with gentleness in his eyes, "You're just unaware of things happening outside."

"Wow that must be the nicest thing you said to me since we met." Luke gasp in awe. Myst only sigh as they approached the inn. He took note of the darkening skies.

"It's getting dark, let's get to the inn and have a good rest."

"Alright."

Engeve - Inn

The two of were in disbelief when the innkeeper was the same man that held Luke like a trophy of sort earlier that day. Still they were glad when the man apologized and were able to have a room for free.

"Hey finally a bed I could sleep at!" Luke screamed in excitement as she jump straight to the bed and holding a nearby pillow close to her chest.

"Be respectful Luke, we're not the only ones staying here. Other people are probably sleeping already." Myst sigh at the sight of the teen in front of her.

"Yeah, yeah." Luke said as she wandered around the room opening drawers and closets.

"What are you looking for?" Myst wondered as he once again thought Luke's expression on searching was cute.

"You got a pen or anything I could write with?" she asked, all she got was Myst raising his eyebrow. "Look the doctors told me to write in a journal, just in case I get that massive amnesia when I was ten."

"I'm sorry." Myst said as he took out a simple pen out from his pocket. "I should try to understand you're situation, but I can't."

"I guess it's alright. Not a lot of cases of severe memory loss." Luke wondered as she began to write in her journal. "I guess I was just one of the unlucky ones."

"Yeah looks like it." Myst trailed off as he examined Luke writing her thoughts in the journal.

"Hey Myst can we take a detour tomorrow?" Luke wondered as she set her journal down on a nearby drawer as she brought the blanket around her.

"Let me guess to wherever those so called Cheagles live, right?" Myst guested as he took note of Luke's barrage of excited nods. He only sigh at the sight. "Fine but not too long, we still have to find a way for you to get home."

"Thanks Myst! Good Night!" Luke said excitedly as she drifted off into her dreaming form. Myst looked at the girl with total envy he couldn't believe that this girl will be with him for only a short time. For now he has to concentrate on escorting Luke back home, Van could wait.

"I swear she's really just a kid sometimes." Myst thought outloud as he blushed at the adorable face of a sleeping Luke. "Why do you have to be so cute, with such a bratty attitude."

* * *

><p><strong>Happy New Years guys! Tis the beginning of a new year, a new us, a new everything! 2012 here we come!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of the Abyss and her characters**

**3 alerts and a lot of views, very interesting. Sorry just surprised on how many consecutive days people viewed this story. Well anyways hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 3: Rough Start<p>

Getting directions wasn't much of a trouble, it was more of the monsters that got in their way. Luke and Myst encountered a few angry boars once they found the entrance to their destination.

"Havoc Strike!" Luke screamed as her feet met the face of one of the boars she quickly turned around to see another boar about to charged at her.

"Severed Fate!" Myst announced his attack as the knives around the boar suddenly emitted a powerful glow annihilating the creature in a second.

"Geez could've saved me sooner or something!" Luke whined as she wiped out the dirt stains around her clothes.

"You better stop charging in blindly against these monsters, I can't keep healing you forever Luke." Myst explained in annoyance as he used First Aid to recover their recent wounds. He was starting to get a little fatigue from all the spells he has been doing. After that battle though Luke was in awe by a certain sight.

"Holy crap that tree is so big!" she shouted in wonder as she took note of a huge tree in the middle of the forrest. "Do you think Cheagles live there?"

"I'm not a Cheagle expert but it's a possibility." Myst answered as best his could. He still can't believe that he has to help this noble get home. As the two get into the deeper parts of the forrest they took note of a small pack of wolves and a familair boy they met at Engeve.

"H-Hey we have to help him!" Luke said in worry, her natural good-instincts kicking in.

"Fon Master Ion we'll save you!" Myst announced as he and Luke dashed up to the green haired boy. Suddenly Ion brought his hands down as seals started to form around him. In a sudden flash of energy from the seals the wolves were deciamted in one go. Ion began to collapse.

"Fon Master are you alright?" Myst asked in worry as he was able to the Ion just in time, all in the while Luke can only observe in total worry.

"Yes I'm alright." Ion said cheerfully as he got back up with slight struggle. As he looked at the supposed saviors he recognized them. "Oh you two were the ones chatting with the Colonel and Rose. I've never introduced myself to you two properly. I am Fon Master Ion and who might you two be?"

"I'm Locerain Sargent Mysterico Grants of the Intelligence Division." Myst introduced himself as he bowed down to his superior. "But you can call me Myst."

"Name's Luke nice to meet you." Luke introduced herself with a small smile on her face.

"Luke your name means 'light of the sacred flame' that's a nice name." Ion informed the red haired noble with an innocent smile.

"J-Jeez I never knew it meant that! It's just Luke to me." Luke told herself as she spotted a small creature out in the open. The color of the creature was pink, with fluffy ears that are bigger than it's body, as the creature looked at the humans it got scared.

"Meiu!" the thing said as it ran away.

"It's so cute." Myst thought as he had a smile from looking at the unknown creature.

"Those are the cheagles!" Ion pointed out as the pink cheagle fled.

"Then what are we waiting for let's get them!" Luke said excitedly as she pumped her fist in the air.

Cheagle Woods - Cheagle Tree

After chasing the adorable Cheagle around the forrest, Luke and company found themselves in front of a huge gaping tree. As the trio approached the tree, they took note what is on their feet.

"These apples have Engeve insignia on them." Ion said as he picked one of the apples up.

"But why would these creatures steal from a human settlement, I'm pretty sure there's plenty of food for them at the lands around them or something." Myst pondered outloud as looked at his surroundings fo any suspicious creatures.

"One way to find out!" Luke said excitedly as she began to dash into the gigantic tree. "Charge!"

"Luke wait!" Myst shouted as he realized his younger companion went on. Ion giggled at the sight, as he was right behind them. Once the two caught up with Luke they took note of her gaping face. "What's wrong?"

"They're so, they're so..." Luke stumbling at her words, as she can't find a way to describe her current feelings. She took note of the many so called cheagles around her, all various colors that she can't tell whether it's a female or male etc. She suddenly smiled a little too happily. "Kyah! They're so cute, I have to keep one of them as a pet or something!"

"L-Luke you can't do that!" Myst shouted outrageous by the girl's antics. His face was red but luckily his long hair could easily cover the sight of it. He couldn't help but agree with Luke though. "So cute..."

"Hello there travelers." said an elderly voice as the cheagles suddenly started to back off. When the younger cheagles moved backed, Luke, Myst and Ion took note of a purple cheagle with a ridiculous mustache and white messy fur covering the eyes. It was holding a ring of sort.

"Cheagles don't speak! Do they?" Luke wondered as she scratched her head in total confusing. "That's a nice ring you got there!"

"That's a Sorcerer's Ring." Ion pointed out once he realized what the Elder Cheagle was holding onto. "It allows whatever creature that holds it to speak in our language, it was a gift from Lorelai to the cheagles. It also hold tremendous power allowing fonons to be held and used with the ring."

"Huh?" Luke said confused written all over her face. "So they can speak our language with it. That's pretty cool!"

"Stop being fascinated like a child Luke." Myst scolded the red-head as he sigh at his companions constant childish antics. He suddenly remembered why they were here in the first place. "To be straightforward: why did you steal food from the people of Engeve? Shouldn't the forrest be sufficient enough for your needs?"

"Yea why steal food from a further place when you can have all the grub you want around here?" Luke asked the oldest cheagle in their sight.

"Well you see..." the Elder Cheagle started as he looked around fidgety. "One of our own accidentally burnt down the Liger's home so the Liger retaliated by taking our food and such. We have no choice but to get food from somewhere else. If the ligers caught any of us taking their food we'll get eaten by them. "

"That's terrible!" Luke screamed in shock not believing such adorable creatures are getting depopulated from starvation and prey to ligers.

"Well you sorta deserved it for burning down their homes and all." Myst coldly clarify, though his inner self is in another different world. "Oh my god, I wonder if I could keep one of them as pets!"

"Myst how could you say that!"

"Luke it's only natural for anyone to get revenge on each other. This world ain't happy go lucky in your head. You can't keep helping people along the way, so time for you to wake up! This is the real world: no pampering, no spoiling, none of that!" Myst lost himself as he harshly reprimanded Luke for her good willed nature. His usual cool attitude lost completely as if the naivety of the red haired noble made him lose it.

"M-Myst?" Luke asked hesitantly as she stepped back a little, her eyes showing total fear. "I-I'm sorry I thought we could the cheagles or something..."

He couldn't help it but seeing the current sight of her made himself regret what he had done earlier. Myst took note of the tearing eyes of Luke as he decided to bring her in his arms. He mumbled to her. "You're such a baby."

"S-Sorry..."

"Stop apologizing we'll help the cheagles, ok?" Myst gently smiled as he let go of Luke.

"T-Thanks!" Luke cheerily said as she wiped the remaining tears off. She blushed as he looked away wiping off more tears. "Why's my heart beating so fast?"

"You said something?" Ion wondered as he smiled at the two companions he has. Luke quickly shook her head as the three of them wondered how they could help the cheagles.

Cheagle Woods - Liger's Lair Entrance

"This is it, huh?"

"That's right mistress! Here we could negotiate with the ligers!" said a blue puffball floating via Sorcerer's Ring. he smiled cheerily as he landed on Luke's shoulder.

"Thank you Meiu." Ion said politely as he patted the young cheagle. As Luke and Ion went on ahead towards the Liger's Lair, Myst couldn't help but wonder.

"Why can't Meiu be on my shoulder and pet him?"

Cheagle Woods - Liger's Lair

"So that's the queen?" Luke questioned Meiu as she pointed at the supposed sleeping creature on top of a nest. The three were amazed on how the creature was very big compared to the other ligers they had to slay along the way. Before they approached the Queen Liger, Luke hesitated. "I'm not sure it'll listen to us after killing so many of her other children."

"We have to try." Myst said as he bravely approached the humongous beast. "Ah crap."

The Queen Liger slowly stirred up until she noticed three humans and a chealgle right in front of her. She roared with rage from the sight since they were so close to her eggs. The cheagle suddenly started talking to her: asking for the cheagle to be left alone, asking if they could move back to their own him, asking if they could leave this place peacefully. She roared with so much rage, that she realized the cheagle talking to her was the one that destroyed their home! They would make perfect meals.

"She said she's feeding us to her babies!" Meiu said fearfully as he ran to Ion, while Luke and Myst drew out their respectable weapons.

"Get away from Meiu!" Luke said as she stand between them. Her blade at the hand she quickly slashed the liger's side only to see it literary made a scratch. "What the-Ah!"

"Luke!" Myst said in worry as he began to heal his companion from some severe wounds from the liger's claws. 'C'mon we have to beat her somehow."

"I know Myst, let's go with Plan:Hyper." Luke said as she got up clutching her wound. As Luke she charged towards the Queen Liger, she quickly drew dirt to her blade. Then she threw the dirt straight into the creature's eyes. "Now Myst!"

"Inlay Nocturne!" Myst called out his attack as the dirt surrounding the liger seemed to enhance the daggers thrown by Myst. Despite the daggers piercing heavily through the Queen Liger's fur it still standing as if it was nothing. "Damn!"

"W-What should we do?" Luke wondered fearfully as clutched her sword.

"No idea." Myst said as he closed his eyes trying to come up with a plan.

"If I may." said a voice, as a familiar soldier came from the wherever Luke, Myst and Ion came from.

"Jade? What are you doing here?" Luke asked as she looked in total shock at the calm colonel.

"You seem to be in trouble." Jade smirked as runes started to form around him. Suddenly winds started to blow around the place as it started to became so violent. Jade started to recite some sort of ritual speech."I, who stand in the full light of the heavens, command thee, who opens the gates of hell. Come forth, divine lightning! This ends now! Indignation!"

After Jade finished his lines a sudden lightning came and directly hit the Liger Queen. As the creature succumb to her death Luke and Myst could only look in awe.

"He's no ordinary man." Myst said in amazement due to the sheer power of the spell. Both he and Luke were truly struggling against the beast while this man killed it like it was a fly!

"Such amazing power!" Luke shouted excitedly her mouth gasp in awe. "Wow Jade you're so powerful!"

"Why thank you Luke." Jade smiled eerily as he looked at how messy the 'children' are. "Fon Master we are right behind schedule."

"I'm sorry Jade but I wanted to investigate this manner." Ion apologized with a sheepish smile.

"Well it seems your Cheagle Thief investigation is complete, so come your friends can come with us as well." Jade said as he started to go back to the entrance.

"We're sorry Fon Master but we'll be leaving as soon. It was an honor to be in your presence." Myst bowed as he started to drag Luke.

"But wait why can't Jade bring me home?" Luke whined as she's still getting dragged.

"I don't trust that man, he's really suspicious."

"But he saved us!"

"Because he's assigned to protect the Fon Master." Myst retorted as he took note of Luke's expression going to a sadder look. "Look Luke I know he saved us but it was because we were with the Fon Master. That's it. I'm sorry Luke but this is the real world."

"It's true I saved you, but I meant to save you because I actually needed you two, especially you Luke." Jade said as he suddenly appeared in front of the two. He gestured them to follow him out of the Liger cave. As sudden as the light hitting their eyes were, Malkuth soldiers suddenly surrounded the duo.

"Sir what would have us do to them?" asked one of the soldiers while pointing his spear towards Myst, who's glaring back.

"Arrest them and take them to the Tartarus." Jade ordered as Myst and Luke got handcuffed away by the Malkuth military.

* * *

><p><strong>I would like to sincerely apologize for the lack of updates lately. Laziness and school got me really good but I got the chapter up at least. Plus I'm taking inspiration from the anime version of the game, which I found to be surprisingly accurate but with extra awesome other scenes. <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of the Abyss and her characters**

**Hooray next chapter!**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 4: The Attack on the Tartarus<p>

?

Stirring up from a quick nap, Luke was distraught on what simply occurred. Confusing was all over her face due to the unknown room where she is. She took note of Myst sitting next to her, his hands tied up just like hers'.

"Glad to see you up Luke." Jade said a little too happily, across the table he was standing with full authority. "Or should I say Luke fon Fabre, noble of Kimlasca and fiancee of the princess Natalia."

"How do you know so much about me?" Luke asked in fear as she realized her current situation. She's caputred by the opposing kingdom, and now she could be use for leverage or some sort of blackmail towards her kingdom.

"I'm pretty sure the red hair and no one is actually named Luke besides you." Jade responded as he gestured to Ion. "If you're wondering why Fon Master Ion is with us is because we are on a diplomatic mission assigned by Emperor Peony to form a peace treaty with your kingdom Luke."

"Luke will you help us?" Ion asked with his usual smile. Luke suddenly became quiet as she had a very thoughtful face. "Luke?"

"I did hear from father that war is about to break out, but still..." Luke said doubly to her capturers. Her tone showed hesitance to help these people.

"Why not explore the Tartarus and think about this, you could see everyone on this ship is willing to get this treaty signed." Jade told Luke as he gestured as young girl to come to them. "This is Fon Master Guardian Anine Tatlin she will escort you around the Tartarus."

"Pleased to meet you!" Anise cheerfully bowed down, though with a sly grin came. Her two long dark pigtails passed down to her shoulders over her cape that has a Lorelai emblem attached to the front, which is covering her customize pink uniform similar to Myst's. One can easily spot a stranger doll 'hanging' at her back, it seemed like a simple stuff toy with unpuffed sleeves but the creepy parts are the buttoned eyes and chrise grin it has. Her ember eyes started hungrily at the two men right in front of her: both of them have their pretty boy qualities, the long brown haired one has some muscles showing off on the arms while the other is a full blown out feminine guy. "My oh my two amazing looking men to bring around this place!"

"Anise try not to place too rough with our guest." Jade grinned in total amusement as he stayed in the room, while Anise started to bring Ion, Luke and Myst to the door. "Whoops I guess I forgot to mention about Luke's condition. Oh well she'll find out sooner or later."

Tartarus - Observation Deck

"Isn't the view just amazing Luke!" Anise sigh joyfully as she held onto Luke's arm. "Almost like a romantic date, right?"

"Uhhh yea I guess." Luke pondered, very confuse on why this girl is hitting on her. "Uhh Anise I gotta tell you-"

"Your fiancee is Princess Natalia, I know, but we could be secret lovers!" Anise interrupted with full on excitement as she snuggled more into Luke's arms.

"That's not what Luke's going to tell you." Myst sweatdropped at the sight as he smiled amusingly on the sight. "She'll have to figure it out on her own then."

"No not that Anise-Uhh nevermind, why not show me wherever you control this thing." Luke requested as she gently removed the younger girl off her arm.

"You mean the bridge sorry but personal only and the Tartarus is one of Malkuth's personal dreadnaughts, commanded by Emperor Peony's best friend Colonel Jade Curtiss!" Anise explained as she started blushing due to Luke's curious expression on her face. "Not only your so rich and handsome, but really cute as well!"

"So cute..." Myst thought dreamily as another of Luke's facial expressions is now forever in his mindscape. "Still we can't just bring a dreadnaught in front of Baticul."

"Well obviously we're just going to park this somewhere not in Baticul's line of sight, duh!" Anise described as it was the most obvious thing. "So will you guys help out? Please, please please!"

"Of course, Kimlasca doesn't want war either!" Luke agreed pumping her fist in total excitement, as Anise cheered on.

Tartarus - Crew Quarters

The four of them finished exploring around the allowed sections of the Tartarus they quickly returned to where Jade awaited them all. He glanced at the four while reading a book. "Have you decided?"

"We'll help, I'll do whatever I can in my power to prevent this war." Luke swore as she placed her hand into where her heart is supposed to be giving Jade a sincere smile. "So how do we start-"

"Intruders are approaching the Tartarus! Man your stations!" said an intercom with a paniced filled voice. Suddenly red lights started to flash around the room. Jade quickly nodded to Anise.

"Anise keep Ion safe, let me and my men handle them." He seriously calmly explained as he got up, a spear appearing out of his hand in thin air.

"Awesome! I want to help too!" Luke said as she drew out her sword in excitement.

"Luke these will be real people, are you ready to take another's life?" Myst asked as he checked on his daggers and readied his staff. "These are not simple monsters anymore."

"I-I know! Look we killed the Liger's kids and unborn babies so this should be similar!" Luke retorted back angrily as she opened the door charging ahead to whoever the intruders are.

"Wait Luke!"

Tartarus - Hallway

"Where is the Fon Master?" demanded a hulky man with a menacing scythe in his hands. He is easily one of the tallest figures found ever in the world. His dark grey hairs signify him to be middle aged. He quickly brought down the Malkuth soldiers that decided to charge towards him. "Pathetic!"

"Get off the Tartarus old man!" shouted Luke as she grinned, her sword pointing towards the mysterious intruder.

"Know your place kid, you don't want to die young now do we?" the intruder taunted as he brought his scythe down ready to fight,

"Luke get out of there that's Largo the Black Lion!" Myst warned his friend as he and Jade quickly caught up. He went in front of Luke. "Are you alright?"

"Y-Yea of course I am! I thought I could take him on my own." Luke said bitterly her sword still pointing towards Largo.

"Hmph for such a pup you tend to bark a lot, how about your bite?" Largo mocked the young swordsman. He quickly noticed Luke's stance. "I guess you never killed anyone? Your hands are shaking."

"S-Shut up!" Luke retorted angrily as she had enough of the so called Black Lion as she charged head on. "You're so dead!"

"Too slow!" Largo said as he brought his scythe to quickly trap Luke by the wall.

"Damn what can we do?" Myst asked Jade as their situation is getting worse.

"Let me handle this." Jade answered as he approached Largo.

"Jade the Necromancer, what an honor to fight against you." Largo said as he still held the scythe to trap the noble.

"Largo the Black Lion, one of the God-General. A worthy opponent indeed." Jade grinned menacingly as he started to prepare a spell.

"Unfortunately I have no time for this." Largo said as he threw a small oddly designed box to the bottom of Jade's feet. "I originally intended to use this against the Fon Master, but with you here plans can be a little different."

"A Fon Slot Seal?" Jade wondered in amazement as beams of magic suddenly emerged from the box going around the Malkuth soldier. He could fell his power being sealed until his left with his weaker spells. "This will not stop me!"

"Gah!" Largo screamed in pain once he felt a spear pierced through him, as he looked down he could see the weapon going through his body. He suddenly felt weaker as time passed on, Largo the Black Lion is taken out like a cat.

"Y-You killed him!" Luke said in fear as her entire body started to shake uncontrollably.

"No time to waste we have to get of here!" Jade ordered as he directed the two to follow him as they got to the main deck.

Tartarus - Upper Section

"So this is the only safe way to get to the bridge?"

"Unless you want to meet head on with the bulk of the invaders, then yes." Jade calmly replied as, for some reason, they only had to deal with creatures instead of the soldiers from earlier. "Don't look down."

"I have a fear of heights dammit!" Luke shouted in total fear as she suddenly clutched into Myst's arms.

"L-Luke keep it down!" Myst hissed as the suddenly feeling of Luke caught up to him. "Just hormones Myst you can hold it..."

"Children, children please control yourselves especially you Myst. You player you." Jade smirked as took note of a familiar floating furball on the young man's shoulder.

"I'm scared for mistress and I'm a boy Meiu!" The baby cheagle screamed as he held onto Myst flowing hair.

"Too much cuteness around me..." Myst thought excitedly as his face contrasted to his mind. "Mind if you get off...please don't get off..."

"Oh poor Myst struggling oh so much." Jade simply shrugged as he awaited the rest. Once everyone got to the upper deck, both Jade and Myst quickly formulated their plan in action. "Alright both me and Myst will try to retake the bridge from above, Luke stay here with Meiu and keep watch around, alright?"

"I-I can fight too!" Luke stuttered angrily as she clutched her fist in total anger.

"Then can you kill?" Myst asked his cold facade returning, "Are you ready to take responsibility of other peoples' lives? Are you ready to live with the guilt for taking a life away?"

"I-I...don't know." Luke admitted shamefully as she looked down.

"Then stay here you'll be safe, let's go Myst!" Jade ordered as the two went on ahead, while Luke can only stand and watch.

30 Minutes Later

"I spy something white!"

"That cloud."

"Oh mistress you're so good at this I Spy Game!" Meiu cutely praised as Luke patted his head. "Do you think Jade and Myst are alright?"

"They're both soldiers and Jade is still a capable fighter even without most of his fonon artes." Luke said as she suddenly heard clanking from behind.

"Stop right there!" an Oracle Knight demanded as he charged with his sword.

"Stop!" Luke begged as she drew out her own blade to defend herself, "P-Please, I don't want to hurt you!"

The two kept clashing swords, with Luke being on defensive. She didn't want to kill the man, but he's trying to kill her that's the problem. She suddenly tripped and before the knight could deal the deathblow,Luke felt her instincts kicking in.

"Dammit..." the soldier said as he felt his life seeping away. He could feel the blade piercing through his armor, his blood dripping out.

"I-I..." Luke stuttered total lost in fear for what she had done, "Killed him...I killed him, took his life. But he was trying to..."

"Hmph truly pathetic for a little girl to be here in the battlefield." said an arrogant voice from behind Luke. She turned around to take note of a very similar uniform of Anise's except it was pure black instead of her cheerful pink. Luke took note of the piercing cold green eyes of the young man. He smirked at the crying noble while his red hair was being blown by the wind.

"W-Who are you?" Luke asked in fear as she stumbled to get up her sword now bloodied up.

"None of your business, failure!" the red haired replied angrily as a blonde woman with akimbo guns showed up, her custom uniform has red sashes around her arms.

"Asch we've caught the Necromancer and whatever is left of his men, who do we have here?" the woman asked as she observed the still shocked Luke.

"Tch, just a useless reject Legretta take her to them as well. She's not worth my time!" Asch declared as he angrily went to the bridge.

"She?" Legretta wondered as she had to drag Luke.

Tartarus - Storage

"..up...ey...Wake up Luke!" Myst wondered if his voice could reach the unconscious girl.

"Look at the blood on her shirt." Jade observed with total attention, "It's not her's"

"Then she killed someone?" Myst asked with eyes in shock, he already knew the answer to it.

"Looks like it." Jade answered simply with a glum look. The men took note of their red head friends stirring up. As she got up with her tired blank green eyes, Luke started to cry uncontrollably.

"I killed him!" she bawled out as she hugged herself.

"Luke..." Myst trailed off. This brought up old memories, where his older brother comforted him after his own first kill. He approached the vulnerable girl and hugged her tenderly. "Shh there there..."

The two stayed like this for a couple of minutes, and the two of them enjoyed their moment. Luke's head resting of Myst's shoulder, she took in his scent trying to remember who this fellow is. The one person that changed her life, the one person that gave her freedom, the one person teaching her how life outside, is fun dangerous and exciting.

"Ahem! Sorry to interrupt the romantic moment here.." Jade suddenly spoke out with a smirk, "But I was able to successfully shut down the Tartarus and get us out. Now you children could settle your love life later, but for now we have to get out of here."

The two teens heard the Colonel loud and clear, once they separated themselves. Both of their faces were lighted red, as the looked away from each other. Luke was the first to say something. "S-Sorry!"

"It's fine." Myst replied still embarrassed, he quickly glared at a grinning Jade as the Necromancer gestured them to follow him.

Tartarus - Emergency Exit

The trio were able to find all their lost equipment. Once they got out, many Oracle knights and tamed animals met them. It made Myst really worried about Luke, since she still had the same blank eyes when she woke up. Right now they're in the emergency exit hatch awaiting for these intruders to open it.

"Luke you alright?" Myst asked with eyes showing concern.

"Y-Yea I'll be fine." Luke smiled towards the long haired man, despite the fact her eyes still stayed the same. The sharp breathing, the dark room seemed to frightened Luke a tad bit, but still she did have Myst and now Jade with her. It was a very hectic moment until the huge emergency door finally opened and was met by the blinding sunlight.

"What the-" was the Oracle Knight's departing words once Jade thrust his spear into the poor man.

"Ion we'll save you!" Luke shouted as she went down ahead, taking note of the green hair boy being held by two Oracle Knights. All in the while Myst took note of a very familiar God General.

"Major Legretta?" Myst wondered with eyes in total shock. He took note of his old instructor pointing her guns towards the three of them.

"Myst you shouldn't be here." the woman said with regret. Her eyes became more harden as she pointed her weapons towards Luke. "Asch ordered me to exterminate the labeled failure."

"I never met that guy before!" Luke screamed in anger as she had her blade at the ready. Right as Legretta shot her guns, a familiar blonde with his blade deflected the bullet! The young man with his natural speed dashed through her and took out the guards that had Ion, he smiled towards the three others.

"Enter the Amazing Guy!" Guy introduced himself as he gave them a thumbs up with his teeth shining thanks to the sunlight.

"You best wish to let us go Legretta the Quick!" Jade threatened as he had a hostage so suddenly. He held a young girl, no more than around Anise's age. Her hair matching her pink eyes showed despair, she quicklysaw both Luke and Myst and became enraged.

"You killed mother! You're gonna pay!" she shouted towards them.

"Mother?" Luke wondered her eyebrow raised in confusion.

"That's Arietta the Wild, apparently she was raised by Ligers, and I guess that Liger Queen is her so called mom." Myst replied as he remembered the gossips he heard when he was a still a cadet.

"Oh crap." Luke cursed as her eyes were wide. "A-About your mom-"

"Shut up! You killed mother, that's already enough for me to hate you all!" Anise cried out despite her current position.

"So Legretta?" Jade gestured with a smirk on his face. The only respond he got was the blonde woman dropping her guns with her arms raised up. Once that happened everyone was able to get away, leaving the injured God Generals and non-functioning Tartarus.

Malkuth

"I can't believe we got away!"

"Oh Luke thank goodness I found you!" Guy grinned as he patted the noble's head. She quickly blushed at the antic.

"Did dad sent you or something?" she asked.

"Of course Duke Fabre and Madam Fabre were deathly afraid of you, so they sent me to find you. Though I think I forgot to mention in to the princess." Guy explained nervously as he looked down Luke's busty chest. "Uhh..."

"W-What are you staring at?" Luke blushed as she took note of Guy's retreating figure. "P-Perverted Guy!"

"All this time..." Guy thought in a thinking pose. "Duke Fabre must have some sort of secret on not telling the world of his 'son' or something."

"A-Actually Guy..." Luke started her eyes show regret. "O-Only Master Van knew at the time, even father and mother didn't know."

"So you mean even being afraid of girls, my best friend is actually one of them!" Guy told himself outloud. "I'll try to think you're not a girl and It'll still be the same...h-hopefully!"

"Ok Luke just who is this...guy?" Myst demanded with a scornful look at the blonde young man.

"Name's Guy Cecil, I'm a servant of House Fabre and Luke's favorite servant-Ouch Luke!" Guy introduced himself proudly until Luke decided to kick him at the shins. She only glared at him as he 'huffed' away.

"So how long did you know Luke?" Myst asked with suspicion.

"Known him, I mean her for most of my life, it's been always a servant and master relationship between us, until we became pals." Guy said with a smile.

"Interesting indeed so personally saying you know our little noble the most." Jade pointed out.

"Yup you know it!" Guy responded pointing to himself in pride.

"Hey guys where are we heading?" Luke screamed with Ion next to her. She's waving her hand to get the men's attention.

"We need to find Anise since she has the peace letter and we did say we'll regroup at St. Binah." Jade explained to the group once they caught up with Luke.

"St. Binah is just a couple of miles around here let's go!" Guy directed as he went on ahead. Myst and Jade had their eyes in total suspicion suddenly.

"He seems to know the area despite being a servant of Kimlasca." Myst pointed out with a jealous tone.

"Well let's leave our so called servant be." Jade said as decided to take the rear. Everyone is now on their way to St. Binah to find their so called "Cute Anise".

* * *

><p><strong>Hurrayyy! Next chapter is complete.<strong>

**For those who expected Asch to be a girl, sorry to disappoint! But yup Asch is male, while Luke is still female...now where have I've seen this situation before.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of the Abyss and her characters**

**I would like to apologize for the major writer's block, got too much on my mind lately I couldn't do my fanfiction. I feel guilty since I'm not finishing my other two stories, one is almost done while the other just started. Since I haven't check my story status for a while, since I got into other fanfic stories mostly from Code Geass, but thanks for favoriting it guys!**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 5: Long Travels<p>

St Binah

"Damn these guys! I can't believe they're still searching for us!"

"Luke! You don't them to hear us now do you?" Myst retorted with a scowl on his face. Before Luke can complain, Guy beat her to it.

"Come on Luke, I gotta bring you back home, so everyone can have their so-I mean daughter back." Guy corrected himself sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head in embarassment.

"Like I said Guy, I'm suppose to be a man not a girl." Luke pouted with her arms across her chest. Once again Myst couldn't help but stare at the cuteness, but this time Luke took note of it. "W-What is it Myst? Something you n-need?"

"So cute..." Myst trailed off as he patted the blushing noble's head. "Sorry Luke, it's just I think you're better off being your actual gender."

"Listen Luke." Guy said sternly as if he was a parent. "I know you want to take detours and all but we have to bring you back home right away, your parents and Natalia are really worr-Gah!"

"You said something Guy?" Luke interrupted Guy by clutching into his arm, an evil glint in her eyes as the servant's phobia took effect. As she let go, Guy trembled down, and with his legs still up, still shaking in fear. "Now anyways where could we find Anise again colonel?"

"My oh my such a bipolar young lady." Jade though outloud with a smirk as Luke's eye began to twitch. "We said to met up by the governor's house, which I believe is still ran by McGovern."

"Hehe, governor is a McGovern." Luke chuckled as she explored around the town, all in the while avoiding the Oracle Knights by the entrance. As they explored and resupplied their goods, they decided to enter the governor's house.

St Binah - Governor's House

"Colonel Curtiss!"

"Nice to see you too, old man." Jade replied casually as he gestured everyone else to approach the old governor. " I believe there was a young girl suppose to be here, very short long pigtails..."

"Ah yes Anise was her name correct?" the elder McGovern said as he gave Jade a letter. As Jade read the letter narrowly he decided to give it to Luke so suddenly.

"The last half is mostly towards you my dear prince." Jade smirked as he pushed up his glasses.

"Dear my beloved Luke...I just met her and she's head over heels for me!" Luke shouted in outrage, as she can't believe what she is reading. "I hope you and Ion are alright, I don't know what to do if you guys ever get hurt. So please watch Ion for me until we meet up make sure your still cute and charming as ever. Your Dearly Beloved Anise Tatlin!"

"What the hell?" Guy asked with eyes in total shock, on what he just heard.

"This kid, is requesting me and Ion to be alright and to be her so called 'beloved." Luke baffled as she got uncomfortable with the letter, once she took note of Guy's snickering face she approached him with an all out scowling face. "Guy!"

"I-I'm sorry!" Guy apologized as he realized he's trapped by the wall. He took note of Luke coming closer to him, her face almost to his. "S-Stop, seriously!"

"Ok you two that's enough!" Myst suddenly said as he separated the two, his eyes show total hostility towards Guy. "Enough with the teasing!"

"H-How's it my fault?" Guy said outraged, all in the while Myst gave him a harder glare.

"You started it by laughing!" Luke accused with her scowl still present.

"I must apologize McGovern to see such pointless attitude at this house we'll be leaving as soon as we can." Jade bowed down, though it wasn't hard to notice his usual smile a little more jovial.

"It's alright Jade, you and those kids are just living life, I'll let the inn know that the payment is on me." McGovern laughed at the sight of the younger members of Jade's party.

St. Binah - Inn

"Finally another bed!" Luke grinned as she jumped to one of the beds and sigh in relief.

"Wait up Mistress!" Meiu said joyully as he landed on Luke's stomach, which caused the red head to giggle. "Are you ticklish, Mistress?"

"Haha, yes Meiu, please stop haha!" Luke laughed uncontrollably as Meiu, with his tiny hands, tickled her. Everyone else is baffled by the sight.

"It's so cute, I wanna tickle Luke too..." Myst thought with a blush as he glanced at the other men.

"It's good to know, Luke is not going to let those deaths get to her." Jade said with a sincere smile, remembering how vulnerable she was when at the Tartarus.

"Guy's look!" Guy pointed out to a window that's facing the entrance.

"L-Largo is still alive!" Luke said in horror, as she recalled Jade's spear piercing through the giant's flesh, "The other god generals!"

"Yup and it looks like Dist is there as well." Jade examined the flamboyant white haired man sitting on a levitating chair.

"The Major and Arrieta are there as well!" Myst said in shock on realizing how majority of the God Generals are in one town. He took note of a young green haired masked teen amongst them. "Sync the Tempest as well?"

"All we now need is Asch the Bloody." Jade said as he took note of the huge amounts or Oracle soldiers with them.

"You mean red haired with a fiery attitude?" Luke pondered as she recalled the eerily similar eyes they both held. Jade nodded towards Luke's description. "I never met the guy and he started by going all high and mighty towards me!"

"Rumors at the academy told me how Asch was one of my brother's personal pupils." Myst recalled the days when he was still a cadet. 'Still I'm surprise he's the same age as us."

"T-That young and he's one of the God Generals?" Luke wondered in disbelief. Myst simply nodded his head back. "So we're heading to the border right? Where's that?"

Kaitzur Checkpoint - Malkuth

"Damn that Arietta!" cursed Luke once the five companions finally left the riverbed. The young nobles is talking about recent events. "I'm gonna avenge mommy, blah, blah, blsh. Stupid girl!"

"If you complain so much, why didn't you let me kill her?" Jade wondered eyebrow raised.

"She's looked so peaceful asleep, but she's still a threat to us Luke." Myst added his opinion as they passed through an inn.

"I-I don't know..." Luke trailed off hesitance shown in her eyes. She glanced at the two supposed soldiers. "H-How do you kill someone that looks so peaceful?"

"We simply kill them." Jade said simply as his expression suddenly turned neutral. "Now I wonder how you were able to kill those Oracle knights back at the Tartarus?"

"I g-guess it's because I c an't see their face." Luke pondered as she shivered at the thoughts of her first killings. "I would think of them less human when thye don't show their face, but I do know they're people-Argh I don't know!"

"Luke!" said a familiar voice as a small pink object suddenly attached itself towards the confused noble. "I'm so glad you're alright!"

"Ah Anise do you still have our letter?" Jade asked as he brought out his hand.

"Yea I'm fine colonel thanks." Anise responded sarcastically as she gave the Malkuth soldier the peace treaty. She snuggled into Luke's chest. "Oh my dearest Luke, I hope you're not harmed!"

"I-I'm fine, can you please let go Anise?" Luke requested shocked by the girl's antics. "So just to get past this checkpoint to go back to Kimlasca, huh?"

"Not if I have anything to say about that!" screamed an angry voice as he charged towards the still confused Luke.

"Y-You!'" she said as she recognized the red-head in front of her, her sword clashing with his. "The one from the Tartarus."

"Huh, pretty weak I expected much from you!" the unknown burning man insulted Luke with his smirk. With overwhelming strength he was able to force Luke's sword out of her hands! "Time to die you-"

"Asch that will be enough." Van commanded as he approached the baffled group. His stern eyes took note of his younger sibling but he had to deal with something first. "Who ordered the God Generals to do this? I gave no order."

"Moh's gave us the order Commandant." the Bloody said as he withdrew his blade, knowing the man's capabilities. Knowing he can't remove Luke out of his life, he decided another approach. "Just remember it's thanks to me you're here!"

"What are you talking about, and stop that stupid smirk of your's!" Luke responded back angrily. Suddenly Asch started to approach her uncaring about the companions that followed her. He was so close to her face, as he forced her face to llok at his. "W-What the-"

"Remember it's thanks to me you're here." Asch repeated his words, with a smirk, as he got closer to her face. "I control your fate, you are nothing in this world except to be my pawn!"

"Get away from her!" Myst screamed as he quickly charged daggers at the hand. Unfortunately for him, Asch quickly dodged it and dashed away from the scene. "Luke are you ok?"

"I-I..." a stunned Luke attempted to answer as she was baffled from what just happened. She took note of her teacher at the vicinity. "Master Van..."

"Luke I taught you better than that, but given the circumstances you lack actual combat experience." Van lectured sternly, with concern shown in his eyes. " I know you all have questions, especially you Myst, but I cannot answer them here, meet me at the inn."

Kaitzur Checkpoint - Inn

"...I see so that's what you guys what been through." Van responded after hearing the group's journey, still he was shocked by one thing. "Luke you're unusually quiet today! What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing." Luke simple answered as she looked out the window.

"That Asch guy was really scary!" Anise said as she recalled what Asch did earlier. "It was creepy he got so close to you!"

"Tell me about it." Myst gritted his teeth with furious eyes.

"A little jealous little brother?" Van smirked as he took note of how his younger sibling responds.

"He had no right to do that towards Luke, and what did he mean by 'it's thanks to me you're here' to Luke!" Myst wondered as he's not his usual cool self.

"It seems our beloved Myst here is jealous." Jade concluded with his usual smile. He smirked once Myst's face heated up.

"Van we want to bring Luke back, but we got a passport problem." Guy pointed out as he tried to get everyone out of the 'Asch topic'.

"Ah yes I brought plenty enough for everyone" Van grinned as he took out six passports out of his pockets. He gave it out to everyone in the room.

"Thanks master." Luke bowed as she gave everyone a smile. "Sorry for making everyone worried."

"Idiot." Myst responded as he hugged the smaller teen. Luke simply blushed at the action but she let the moment stay.

'W-What Luke's blushing when Myst is-Is my Luke gay?" Anise baffled as she can't comprehend herself.

"Oh Anise I forgot one key fact about Luke fon Fabre, Luke is a girl." Jade explained simple as he smiled at the girl's reaction.

"What? Grr dammit Colonel!' Anise cursed in anger realizing what he had done.

Kaitzur Checkpoint - Kimlasca

"C'mon Luke everyone went ahead." Myst said as he was waving Luke to come with them. He took note of her dazed face as he approached the noble. "What's wrong?"

"A-Asch, he looked a lot like me." Luke finally said what was bothering her. She just couldn't shake the image out of her head. "He looked like a male version of me, but his eyes were so cold, so cruel, so sad. I-I don't know what I did to him but I don't really like him for how he treated and insulted me. Something's wrong with that guy, Myst and I-I'm scared!"

"Luke..." Myst trailed off as he took note of the vulnerable girl in front of her. He took her hand, as he smiled at her. "Don't worry I won't let him hurt you."

"Thank you Myst." Luke blushed at the actions, as the duo realized they're heading towards the port.

* * *

><p><strong>Sweetness this chapter is complete! Like I said before I apologize for the really long delay.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of the Abyss and her characters**

**Muahahaha I better get you guys confused on MaleAshe and FemLuke! Doesn't it just make this story more interesting. Anyways here's the next chapter thanks for waiting!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Abandoned Castles<p>

Choral Castle - Courtyard

"Damn that Arietta!"

"Well Luke you should've just let me finished her off when we were still at the river." Jade smirked at the complaining red-head. Their situation for bring home Luke got delayed. When they reached the port it was attacked by various wild creatures that are controlled by none other than Arietta the Wild. Not only that but she kidnapped the engineers that ran the dock, and demanded Ion back to her side. Thus Van ordered the crew to wait by the checkpoint. Instead jade decided they could take a little "field trip" around the area, killing wild monsters and bandits, and only to "discover" an abandoned castle by a cliff.

"Wait a minutes this is..." Guy started at the moss structure in front of him. His eyes widened in realization. "This was where they found Luke after the kidnapping incident!"

"What?" Myst was shock to say at least. "Luke do you remember this place?"

"Not one bit, just starting at the castle gives me some vibes." Luke shivered as she felt a powerful dread from the castle.

"Oh man what if it's haunted this place seem old enough to be one of those places." Anise sigh as she suddenly took note of two members of the group shaking in fear.

"Funny story ever since I told Luke the 'Haunted Fountain' she was always scared of these king of stuff. Haha-OW!" Guy laughed until he was kicked as per usual on his shins. "That hurt Luke!"

"Shut up. I didn't know what creaking actually came from Natalia's room, you insensitive jerk!" Luke growled as she 'hmph' her way to the castle.

"Myst." Jade said suddenly as the long haired man got spooked out by the colonel's voice. "You're afraid of ghost."

"N-No I'm not, c'mon let's go before we lose Luke around here!" Myst denied with a blush on his face as he followed Luke.

Choral Castle - Entrance

"Woah this place is huge!" Anise said in fascination as her voice echoed throughout the large halls.

"Well this used to be Duke Fabre's vacation home." Guy explained as he rubbed the back of his head at the greedy girl.

"Perhaps this wasn't just a mere spot for break, but for something more." Jade hypothesized as he took note of many various ghost like creatures roaming, including eerie statues glancing towards them. He took note of the pair right behind them.

"Hey Luke I promise I'll find a way to restore your memories." Myst declared with a blush on his face.

"Uh thanks? Why would I want to know my past life anyway?" Luke raised her eyebrow in confusion. Myst looked horrified for a quick second, until he heard Luke's reasoning. "Besides I love the current life I have right now, who know and who care's how I was before my amnesia!"

"R-Right sorry." Myst apologized as he looked away with his blush still intact. "So cute yet so right..."

"C'mon Myst, before we get left behind!" Luke grinned as she caught up with the others, while the dazed soldier finally realize his position.

Choral Castle - Hallways

"Kyaahh I really really hate ghost!" Luke screamed in fear as she hid behind Myst. The other two men chuckled at the sight.

"Oh my our poor little Luke is afraid from simple specters." Jade cooed sarcastically as he had an obvious smirk on his face.

"Well Luke always hid in her bed sheets whenever she hears a ghost story from me, ro anything that would scare her-OW!" Guy thought outloud until he was kicked in the shin harshly by the flustered Luke. Guy quickly noticed how Luke went back behind Myst still clutching the man's back.

"Luke please let go..." Myst trailed off as he could feel the red head's breath on his back. He felt his face heating up. "I-I'm scared of ghost too..."

"Eeek another one, but it's glowing red!"

Choral Castle - Secret Room

"Who never knew that some of these ghost had the keys on a secret room behind a bookcase."

"I know right Guy! It's just so typical!" Anise responded with fascination as such fantasies were actually true. She took note of a huge cavern in front of them. "Woah just what is behind this place?"

"My you children are truly loud. My old ears will not be able to handle more such intense volumes." Jade sigh as he massaged his temples. 'Remember Arietta still has our engineer hostage, and try to be a little more subtle."

"Woah this machine is so weird, what does it do?" Luke shouted excitedly as she took note of the device in front of her. A strange circular shaped device stood in front oh her, it's green fading colors show signs of age. A strange and eerir feeling suddenly washed over Luke. "Where have I seen this before?"

"Luke?" Myst asked in worry as he took note of the girls's sudden expression.

"It's nothing Myst! It just looks like one of those things people would trap their prisoners or something." Luke said excitedly to hide her sense of uncomfortable.

"My oh my Luke you're always so lou,d would you please refrain your voice like a behaved child would." Jade scolded at the red head. "If you two haven't noticed Guy saw a glance of one of Arietta's monsters, so right now only Anise and Guy went on ahead,"

"Ah crap c'mon quick let's go!"

?

_"My what a success it is Van. Look we were finally able to have a stable clone of your protege!"_

_"Enough of your praising Dist let's see it it's functionality._

_"Of course! Wait a minute...oh crap a small and terrible error!" _

_"What do you mean?" Van demanded with scorn in his eyes as the flamboyant scientist was ripping his hair._

_"My data and calculations dammit, I couldn't believe one small mistype would lead to this!" Dist screamed in total frustration glaring at his data. He calmed himself down in front of his superior, who was still waiting for an answer. "Um you see commadant when I was putting the data in I accidentally had the wrong gender."_

_"So you're saying this one is actually a female replica?" Van asked in total amazement._

_"Shall we dispose of this and try to make another?" Dist wondered with anger from his silly mistake._

_"No!" Van answered without hesitation, with an evil glint in his eyes. "No matter what gender, this one has a more stable mental condition until it's functionality is done. I need this alive..."_

"W-where am I?"

"Ah you're finally awake!" Dist smiled gleefully as he kept on typing on the nearby keyboard next to the machine Luke was fascinated by. He glanced at the green haired God General next to him. "You see my dear we are still in Choral Castle, right after Arietta kidnapped you as planned."

"W-What are you doing to me?" Luke demanded in anger as she struggled against a strange beam entrapping her.

"Ha no point you're trap there till we say so!" Sync mocked the captured girl. He scowled at the sight. "You're all alone, you're friends ain't helping you. They left with the engineer already."

"W-What?" Luke wondered in sudden anxiety.

"Of course from the five of you you were the least valuable, so I guess your so called friends aren't really your friends." Sync smirk sadistically as he enjoyed Luke's changing expressions.

"W-What are you talking about with me Kimlasca and Malkuth won't go to war!" Luke retorted back angrily as she attempted to break free. Sync only laughed at the sight, while Dist kept on typing.

"Luke!" screamed a familiar voice as Luke suddenly felt shock in her body. A familiar blonde swordsman quickly attempted to strike Sync at the back, only for the mask to fall off.

"What the!" Luke wondered in confusion as got a good glimpse of the God General's face. Sync took note of the witness and quickly put back his mask.

"Dist our work here is done. We could tell Asch we succeded!"

"Alright fine, I guess we're letting Arietta handle them. Oh Jade it pains for me to say maybe Dist the Rose won't be the one to personally finish you off."

"Tough talk from Dist with the Runny Nose!"

"Ragghhh I have enough of this. Sync we are leaving!" Dist shouted childishly as he and Sync fled the scene.

"Luke are you alright!" Myst quickly came to Luke's side as she had a sudden shock on her face. "What did they do to you?"

"They told me you guys abandoned me." Luke said simply with no expression whatsoever. "They told me how I'm worthless compared to you guys."

"Luke, Arietta blew us of the top of the building and we had to fight our way through an oracle knight team they had here." Myst attempted to explain only to see the tears staring to fall. "Luke..."

"I-I'm not useless I can do something! Even though I don't know what it is!" Luke said tearfully as she can't control herself. "I better keep that dream to myself, I wonder why that appeared..."

"Don't you worry Luke we would never abandon you!" Guy smiled as he patted the girl's teary head. As he went on ahead, Jade had a very solemn look.

"Luke you are one of the more valuable members, like you said you can try to convince your uncle to not go to war against my country. We need you fo this Luke." Jade said with a smirk as he followed Guy.

"C'mon Luke wipe that look of your face it doesn't suit you." Anise smiled as she hugged the older girl. Like the other two she went ahead.

"Luke don't be discourage from another's words, prove them wrong." Ion said as he followed his guardian.

"C'mon Luke we still need to save the engineer, and I-We need you." Myst said as he gestured his hand.

"Mistress I was so worried!" cried a familiar hairball as it latched onto Luke's head with teary eyes.

"I'm okay Meiu thank you." Luke smiled gently at the cheagle as she patted his head. As she got up she nodeed to the man in front of her. "C'mon let's save that engineer!"

* * *

><p><strong>That update! :) Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Since it's my spring break, which lasts for a week, I'll be able to continue my stories! Hip hip hooray! Anyways hope you guys are enjoying the story and thanks for waiting. <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of the Abyss and her characters**

**Yipee next chapter up and running hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Homecoming<p>

After the entire incident with Dist and Sync, Luke and her friends quickly went back to where Arietta still stood. Despite the time it took them to get back where they left off, the pink haired general was patient indeed. her animals companions still at her side she ordered her friends to attack them.

"Give back our engineer!"

"Never!" Arietta screamed back towards Luke as her pet tiger attempted to swipe Guy again. As her bird attempts to peck the colonel's skin, she's left with Luke, Anise and Myst.

"Just give it up!" Myst demanded cold eyes narrowed. "You're outnumbered Arietta! Even God Generals know when to give up!"

"You've taken Ion from me! So I won't let you have this man!" Arietta whined as her clutched doll started to glow ominously.

"Guy's we gotta separate Gloomietta's dolls from her!" Anise said as she and her now oversize doll, Tokunaga, charged towards the pink haired girl.

"Get out of the way Anise! Asch told me to take care of her!" Arietta screamed as a black hole suddenly appeared between Luke and Myst. "Negative Gate!"

"Oh crap!" Luke cursed as she stabbed the floor to prevent herself from being sucked in.

"Force Field." Myst calmly told himself as a purple shield-like aura surrounded him. He quickly took note of the red haired girls clutching her sword with her life. "Luke get in here quick."

"Can't Myst a little busy over here!" Luke shouted back, as he could feel the strong pull towards the gate. Despite her situation, Luke quickly took note of Guy being able to knock down Areitta's bird while Jade took down the tiger with a quick Photon Burst on the creature.

"Arietta give it up." Jade calmly said as Guy brought over the knocked out bird. He quickly summoned his spear aiming at the bird's puny head. He gestured Guy to do the same. "I suggest you let our friend go, unless you wouldn't want to be alone know do you?"

"N-No way, I'm not surrendering!" Arrietta shouted back though eyes showed hesitation for her animal companions. Suddenly a new figure appeared to see the current situation.

"So Arietta this is how it turned out, huh?" Van wondered coldly as his eyes show terrible rage. His glare broke the pink haired girl as she trembled at the sight. "Now please would you give us back the engineer?"

Kaitzur Ship to Baticul

"Tenacious as always huh Dist?"

"Now, now Jade just give me that Fon Disc you got at the Castle and I'll leave you alone."

"You mean this?" Jade smirked as he carelessly took out the said disc, and as quickly as he predicted Dist took it. "Oh no what shall we do without the disc."

"Are you mocking me? That's it Kaiser Dist come here and finish these fools!" Dist whined as a huge ball violently landed on the boat. Despite the size it didn't pierce through the boat, but as jointed legs and two deadly arms filled with blades and guns came out it suddenly became a dangerous foe. "You're so dead Jade!"

"What an idiot, he truly is." Jade muttered to himself as he took note of everyone else prepared to fight the machine. "Everyone stay back let me handle this."

"But Jade-"

"I thank for your concern Luke, but..." Jade smirked at the worried red haired girl, "It would be a waste of energy if you guys got tired once we reached the capital."

"What this Jade? Getting a little cocky now are we? Hmm?" Dist taunted while floating a little too close to the boat. He quickly too note of his old peer with a very calm and eerie aura.

"O admonishing melody, arise in the name of the Necromancer!" Jade chanted as swirls of energy danced around the boat and suddenly surrounded Dist's robot.

"Woah what's with the light show?" Luke wondered as she took note they're no longer standing on the boat but on some sort of space, with the energies brightening the place.

"Just how much did the colonel unlock in that fon slot seal already?" Myst thought outloud as he could feel Jade's presence all over them.

"Mystic Cage!" Jade announced his ultimate attack as the swirls of energy, in a shape of an animal cage, contracted to the Kaiser Dist and crushed it. "Now know what true power is!"

"Woah that's pretty frickin sweet Jade!" Luke said in total amazement as she and Meiu suddenly chatting a little too loudly and started to imitate Jade's gestures.

"My oh my you sure do act like an annoying brat." Jade sigh even though he had a smile on his face.

"Hey where's Dist?" Anise wondered as she looked around the ocean for a floating chair.

"He probably got blasted away by Jade's attack or he ran away." Guy guessed as he suddenly took note of a very familiar view. "Hey guy's it Baticul, we're back home!"

"Hey Luke did you hear, we're almost back." Myst said as he couldn't help but smile at Luke's childish antics.

"Home huh?" Luke asked herself her eyes drifting towards the supposed Capital of Light

Baticul - Fabre Manor

"Oh thank goodness you're safe Luke!" said a blonde haired teen as she came up and hugged the young noble. Her curly hairs show off a royal vibe as much as her grass green eyes. Her blue dress shows off her particular slim body. As the girl hugged her friend she took note of the many other companions behind Luke. "Guy what did I say about you leaving without telling me?"

"Um..well...you see princess..." Guy started nervously as he took note the blonde girl approaching him. "Lord Fabre told me, and I went right away I sorta forgot to tell you."

"Hmph, forgetting about me?" the girl scowled as she put her hands on her hips, "You do realize Luke and I will be married!"

"I'm sorry!"

"Natalia, please leave Guy alone." Luke finally said as she was released from 'his' supposed fiance. "H-He saved when I was in danger, so can you please be a little more respectful?"

"Woah Luke what's this being more respectful towards people?" Natalia gasped in shock. "Did this so called adventure changed you?"

"A little bit." Luke said sarcastically as she took a quick glance at Myst. "L-Look Naty there's something important I gotta tell you."

"Naty?" Jade wondered in amuesment.

"Well once Luke was able to relearn how to talk, 'he' had a hard time saying names." Guy sheepishly explained, while rubbing the back of his head. "Well Natalia seemed like a tongue twister so 'he' just called her Naty for short."

"Enough Guy!" Natalia ordered harshly, though her face is shown bright red. "Now what was it you're going to tell me Luke?"

"Um..." Luke hesitated as she looked at her friends for some support: Anise simply gave her a smile and thumbs up, Jade pushed his glasses up with a neutral expression, Guy was giving his usual smiled towards her, Ion and Meiu seemed to nod their heads. Myst looked straight into Luke's eyes. She got lost in them waiting for an answer, though the only respond was a very warm smile. The noble couldn't help but blush.

"Well Luke what is it?" Natalia asked patiently for her fiancee.

"N-Nevermind!"

"C'mon mistress what were you going to tell Natalia?" Meui asked excitedly as he jumped to Luke's shoulder. The only response he got was shocked and horrid faces, besides Jade." Whoops."

"Mistress?" Natalia wondered with one eyebrow raised. "Luke is there something you're not telling me. You do remember never to keep secrets from each other."

"Fine if it's a secret you want, then..." Luke started with her eyes covered by her long flowing hair. "I'm a girl!"

"W-What?" Natalia pondered in shock, cannot believing what her ears were telling her.

"I don't why I'm raised as guy, I guess father never wanted a daughter only a heir, alright! I'm sorry Naty!' Luke confessed as she looked away from the princess.

"I guess this so called adventure made you a better person huh Luke." Natalia said as she came up to hug the trembling younger girl. "Though it might seem a little awkward to make the people know their future king is actually a girl."

"I'm sorry Naty but I just can't return the feelings, I see you as this really cool big sis that could help people and hurt bad guys with your awesome bow skills." Luke said as he dug her head in Natalia's shoulders.

"Geez Luke." Natalia blushed as she let go of her. "Well before you had your amnesia you're always confident, strong and even hot blooded. Well I guess your passionate side never left, but it feels like the Luke I love will never come back."

"Natalia..." Luke trailed off looking away in shame. "I'm sorry."

"I wasn't your fault you got kidnapped." Kimlasca's heiress said with a sincere smile. She quickly whispered into Luke's ear. "So who's the lucky guy?"

"W-What?" Luke asked a little too loudly jumping back. Natalia sigh at the response but quickly fixed herself.

"I heard of this so called peace treaty is in possession of yours right Luke?" Natalia asked straight to business.

"Yup and Jade here says I'm one of the keys to this treaty!" Luke said proudly.

"Um Luke you do realize you're sorta a political prisoner in Malkuth's hands right?" Natalia sweatdropped at the girl's lack of politics.

"Actually my dear princess Luke here willingly cooperated with Malkuth's military to uphold this peace." Jade explained with his usual smirk. "Colonel Jade Curtiss of the Malkuth Military 3rd Division."

"You're the Jade Curtiss!" Natalia wondered in shock. She heard many tales and stories of a powerful soldier that would wreck havoc amongst the wars, all in the while having a very eerie smile. "I heard many stories of your...accomplishments."

"Your praising is acknowledged." Jade smiled sarcastically as he gestured to Ion.

"Hello there Princess Natalia, I am Fon Master Ion and Emperor Peony of Malkuth requested my to send this peace treaty to your father, may I please request an audience with him?" Ion introduced himself.

"Why yes of course!" Natalia nodded as she bowed down, heading towards the castle.

"Hey guys I'll show you around my place, that's alright?" Luke asked as she rubbed the back of her head nervously.

"Luke we'll love it if you show us around." Myst said as he glanced at all the fancy frills, curtains and other designs. He never did noticed it when he infiltrated the manor the first time.

Fabre Manor - Courtyard

Luke showed her friends around the manor from the many various hallways to to the many servants and personal guards, the White Knights. Currently they're at the courtyard where the garden seemed shinning thanks to the usual sunlight. "And that over there is my room! So I get a nice view of the courtyard!"

"Oh can we check it out Luke?" Anise wondered with a sly smile.

Luke had suddenly anxiety in her. Strange, it was just them asking what her room is like, nothing strange about that right? Still the though bothered her; Jade would probably think of some deadpan comment, Anise would giddy on and on, Guy will simply try to stop them while she'll eventually kick him on the shin, and him. She knew how long they spent since she got teleported across the world, she knew how he gets with these kinds of things and is still pretty shock on how he has a soft spots for 'cute things".

"Like me?" Luke thought dreamily as she sigh. She got a quick glance of the long haired man who only returned a smile towards her. She couldn't help but blush. "It's not going to be bad!"

"Luke you don't have to show us if you really don't want to." Myst insisted with a small smile.

"Don't worry Myst I insist!" Luke said cheerily as she opened the door to her room...

Few Hours Later Castle Courtyard

The rest of the tour occurred in a blur, after Luke's room there wasn't much she could show around event after just explaining where her parents' room is. Myst initiated on apologizing to her parents but Luke hesitated. While Duke Fabre was away, didn't mean Madam Fabre still stayed in the manor due to her illness. Myst kept on apologizing for everything he had done to their 'son' but Luke quickly insisted back. The two kept arguing for hours until they realized Guy showed where everyone else was staying. Right now the two are starting out at the sunset while sitting down by a nearby garden.

"Your mother is a really nice person." Myst said as he rubbed the back of his head. "I don't deserve her forgiveness."

"Myst, it's done, it's done no need to bring yourself down." Luke explained.

She couldn't bear the lack of sight of the cool man she knew in Myst, it truly didn't feel right. Still she felt pretty embarrassed on his stubbornness towards his worries. Well that makes Myst...Myst.

"Hey mother told me I could have a guest here, so I'll show where you'll be staying, if you need anything just call one of the maids." Luke simple said as she stood up, her smile glowing from the orange sun right behind her.

"Woah..." Myst wondered to himself as he started at the girl right in front of him.

* * *

><p><strong>There's the continuation, and hopefully you've enjoyed the chapter. So what do you guys think of it? Any ideas to give out or any unanswered questions you guys have. Just comment it or PM me. Anyways hope you guys have a good daynight whenever you read it! AP Exams coming up in a couple of weeks so less time here and more on the books. If your wondering what exam it is it's AP Euro**

**So yea I decided to do some skits for my story...please tell me you know what a skit is in the Tales games...**

**Skit title" Rhymes with what?**

**Luke: Argghhh stupid God General.**

**Guy: What's wrong Luke?**

**Luke: That Asch guy really pissed me off!**

**Anise: Maybe Asch has a thing for you.**

**Luke: Wait what?**

**Anise: Jeez girl you never noticed how they all Luke at you.**

**Luke: Whose they?**

**Anise: Oh you know Guy, Myst and that Asch guy!**

**Luke: Hey Myst eyes are not scary as Asch! I think...they're...cool.**

**Myst: Anyone called me?**

**Luke: Myst!**

**Anise: Oh hey Myst. Luke was just explaing on how she drools all over you!**

**Luke: I so didn't say that!**

**Anise: Nyeh Nyeh!**

**Myst: Drools over me? How cute.**

**Luke: I-I said cool not drool! They two words just simply rhyme!**

**Myst: So you think I'm cool?**

**Luke: Y-Yes!**

**Myst:...**

**Anise:...**

**Guy:...**

**Jade: My you children are loud one second and quiet the next. Please make up your mind or I will cool you all down from your heated arguements.**

**Anise: Colonel your puns suck!**

**Luke, Guy, Myst:...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of the Abyss and her characters**

**Geez I never bothered looking at my story status but damn 7 favorites and 7 alerts don't I feel honored. Just wondering if you favorited or alerted why not give me review along the way. C'mon I can take your criticism like a man, or are you afraid you'll offend me? It's alright everyone has their own opinions and will respect it. Sorry about the rambling my thought thing but here's the next chapter!****  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: A Princess Not in Another Castle<p>

Baticul - Dungeons

The next day Luke and company met up with her uncle King Ingobert to discuss the peace treaty with Malkuth. It was agreed that if the mining city of Akzeriuth is helped out by Kimlasca forces, then Malkuth will considered the alliance secured. As such Luke was assigned to be Ambassador, since she knew Jade in a somewhat personal level. The plan was simple she and her assigned escorts will help Akzeriuth in any way they can. Being Luke herself, she need consent on her decisions so she entered the dungeons to meet up with Van.

"What is it Luke?" Van asked.

"I'm heading to Akzeriuth to help out the citizens over there!" Luke said excitedly as she pumped her fist into the air.

"I heard you have been ranked ambassador, I must congratulate you." Van praised.

"W-Well I didn't do much." Luke blushed as she nervously scratch her cheek.

"Luke I have a plan." Van started. He described how when the two meet up they will not only save Akzeriuth but will make Luke a hero in the people's eyes. It was simple, Luke will have to follow Van's exact instructions once they reached the city. Luke grinned at the thought that she could finally be praised instead of being looked down, but still had some doubts on her current postion.

"Master Van I need some advice." Luke asked by the jail cell as she leaned over the wall.

"What's wrong Luke?" Van asked full of concern from the other side of the door.

"Even if I'm a 7th fonist why can't I heal? Shouldn't I learn some healing sleeps even if it's the most basic?" Luke asked outloud as jealously suddenly came forth. "Natalia is not only an amazing healer but her archer skills are beyond normal. Myst always sighs everytime he heals me for any stupid mistake I've done. I don't' want to feel useless or be extra baggage! Master Van tell me how must I be more useful to the group?"

"Healing artes will take a long time for you to learn, and we have no time. I can understand your feeling of helplessness but it is only natural. Luke they need you as much as they do, don't' worry your doing fine after all you and Guy are the ones holding your opponents off while everyone else is casting their spells. You're giving them time Luke, and that's good enough." Van explained wholeheartedly as he heard his student sighing.

"But there has to be something else I could-"

"Enough Luke." Van interrupted as he looked at his student through the the door cell. "You shouldn't worry what you can't do, but worry about what you can do. Alright?"

Luke simply nodded as her tears silently thanked her teacher. After her adventure Luke could only worry what she can do to help out. Cooking meals is out of the question since she was nobility thus no cooking instructions for her. Night duty is a definite no, since she doesn't have that soldier experience like Myst and Jade have. Also during battles she was always envious on how most of them could cast spells while she can only swing her sword around. Still she was glad someone could actually depend on her, even if she can do a little it's better than doing nothing at all.

"I've noticed you've been looking at my brother in such a different way than anyone else." Van smirked as he could imagine the blushing face of a dried tear Luke.

'W-What's that suppose to mean?" Luke asked away as she looked away from the cell door.

"You're in love with him." Van described simply as he heard Luke's legs trembled. "After you save Akzeriuth you'll make him notice you in a different light and maybe you'll be together with him.

"R-Really?" Luke smiled with her blush still at large. With Van giving his nodded approval, she blushed even deeper. She never noticed these feelings until the incident at Choral Castle. She held to him, depend on him, worried about him all that time. Their first meeting was really rough but everything is much better now. Luke knows Myst sees her as one of those dependent friends but she wants him to know she'll be independent, she'll take care of him like he took care of her when they were in the beginning of her adventure. Unknown to the two however someone was eavesdropping on them.

Baticul - Main Center

After realizing the Oracle knights 'checkpoints' at the city, Luke and the others had to figure out some way to rescue Ion. The young Fon Master apparently went missing after the early morning, a note was left in his temporary room saying he's kidnapped by the Oracle Knights!

"Maybe I could be some help." said Van as he arrived with a small escort of knights around him. Luke was shocked to her teacher out of jail, while Myst glared at his brother.

"Here's the plan, I will leave by boat with a large escort making the God Generals think I'm with you guys, meanwhile you guys will have to have some alternative route to get out of Baticul understood?" Van instructed as he took note of Luke's enthusiastic nodding.

As Van wished them luck, he departed with the said escort. Once they left Luke and the others started scramming around the city looking for unusual ways to get in and out of the city. Guy suddenly had an idea.

"We could use the old factories!" Guy said suddenly startling Anise right next to him. "They used a sewage system to remove their waste which would lead to outside!"

"Hey not bad of an idea Guy, but where exactly is this factory and how do you remember it?" Anise smirked as she purposely got close to the woman-phobia man.

"When I was a kid I explored around the city in my free time, so I found this old factory it was pretty fun." Guy shrugged at the thought. "Made me learn how to mobile all the time, if you haven't noticed my fighting style it's all about speed for me."

Baticul - Abandoned Factory

"Hey Guy when you meant mobile you meant you have to avoid really steppy looking pipes and avoid falling rubble?" Luke asked as she took note of the filthy setting of the factory.

"Yea something like that." Guy answered as he could smell the sewage.

Dark and unsettling, it gave any normal person creeps just from being in the atmosphere. Unfortunately, for the factory, Luke and company are not normal people. Jade took note of the many swarms of bats lurking along with some oil slime monsters lurking about. Anise shivered at how damp and cold it is, it seemed like they went below the ground level or something. Myst suddenly took note of an unknown figure standing on one of the creaking pipes.

"Watch out!" Myst warned his friends as he threw a dagger narrowing missed the intended mark. He was shocked by a girlish scream.

"Gahh!" Natalia screamed as she dodged the projectile and started to tumble over. As she fell she could feel some sort of soft object that eased the fall. "Huh? Luke are you ok?"

"I'm fine Naty how about you?" Luke muffled as her face is planted right on the floor. She knew never to complain about a girl's weight. Still losing air for simply being crushed is not the best way to go "Naty you're crushing me!"

"Oh I'm sorry Luke!" Natalia apologized as she got up and brought Luke back up to her feet.

"I'm the one at fault here. Forgive me princess." Myst bowed down in shame as he realize he almost killed one of Luke's friends. "Damn my own paranoia."

"Myst no need for the apology, I guess I sorta scared you guys so you had a right!" Natailia quickly retorted as she waved her hands frantically. "And stop bowing like that!"

She sighed at Luke's company. It was a strange sight indeed: a Kimlasca noble, an Oracle soldier, a Fon Master guardian, a noble's servant and a Malkuth colonel, such a random group working together for the same goal. Now she gets added up to the company, a Kimalasca princess. It was strange none of them saw what titles they've earn, to themselves they were their own name just: Luke, Myst, Anise, Guy, and Jade. Natalia could hope she could just be seen as Natalia not as the princess of Kimlasca, but just Natalia.

"We're sorry princess but Luke doesn't recall allowing to be one of 'his' escorts, if Luke says the word then we'll let you follow us." Jade explained coldly as he decided to go ahead, 'Now if you'll excuse us."

"Luke come here!" Natalia gestured at the back as the red headed ambassador complied. The girl only looked closely in total curiosity what her friend wanted. "I-I've overheard what you and your instructor where saying."

"H-How much?" Luke whispered in terror since someone knows of her plans.

"That you love Myst. Oh Luke how wonderful for you!" Natalia smiled as she hugged the red head. "Or else I'll tell them about your feelings to the man!"

"A-Alright you can come with us!" Luke admitted defeat as she sigh, while Natalia did a quick victory dance. "I was going to let you come with us either way Naty."

Abandoned Factory - Emergency Exit

The journey was damp and silent as they went through the many levels of the factory. Realizing on how minimal power still works around the place they were able to convey shortcuts by using some abandoned transports going to different sections of the factory in a short span of time. Unfortunately it wasn't long till the silence is broken by mere patience.

"Urggh I'm bored!" Natalia complained as everyone else looked at her with stern eyes. She blushed at the many eyes observing her. "W-What?"

"You've been complaining for hours princess." Myst pointed out coldly as he went on ahead. Though he suddenly stopped at his tracks.

"W-What's wrong Myst?" Luke grinned as she took note of a light coming from a doorway. "Finally we-Ahhh!"

"Watch out!" Guy warned everyone else as they avoided a large mutated slime like creature with six legs dropping down on them.

"Are you alright Luke?" Myst asked full of worry. He never took note of the girl's blushing face but he did notice the continuous nods. He quickly got of her and took out his staff and knives. Luke followed suit drawing out her blade as she charged right in. "Luke wait!"

"Havoc strike!" Luke said as her foot met the slime body, She suddenly felt like she slid through instead on landing. "Hey what the-"

"Gotcha! Use you sword this time." Myst advised Luke as he was able to catch her. "Severing Fate!"

"Blessed Drops!" Jade said as he summoned water out of the air. As the water collided with the creature he took note of the monster's body being not harmed at all. "This monster is made out of oil, everyone use anything fire related against it!"

"Gotcha colonel!" Anise confirmed, she can feel the heat coming around from everyone. Tokunaga's arms were engulf in fire as the huge doll started punching the monster with it's burning fists. "Fire Dragon Blast!"

"Flame Burst!" Jade announced his attack as a burst of flame came and hurt the creature more.

"Hah not so tough now. Burning Havoc!" Luke taunted as her kicking foot was literary on fire.

"Infernal Torrent!" Guy announced his attack, he drew his blade scarping the ground as a quick burst of a lined up fire went straight to the beast.

"Searing Sorrow!" Myst calmly said as a large ball of fire fell to the ground as it burns the monster.

"You will pay for hurting Luke you fiend!" Natalia warned as she drew her arrows out. Like everyone else she could feel the fire fonons around her. "Blast Edge!"

As the final burning arrows stroked the beat at it's supposed heart, the creature let out a painful scream as it tumbled down into the dark bottoms of the factory. Everyone sighed in relief as they check on each other. Luckily for Myst and Natalia there were no serious injuries that their artes weren't need, just some gel would do the work.

"I'm sorry everyone." Natalia suddenly apologized as she looked down at the ground ashamed.

"What's with the sudden apology." Myst smiled as he rubbed some apple gel at his arms.

'Well I've been complaining all this time, while you guys just suddenly helped me. You Myst I owe a great apology, you saved Luke one of my closet friends I've ever known and a little sister in my eyes." Natalia smiled as she bowed down.

'N-Naty stop that!" Luke reprimanded her. "I've complained a lot in my first journey too, so we're in the same boat! So we're all ok now right guys!"

"Right!"

Unknown

All six of them finally got out of the old factory. Myst took note of the damp rain and grim weather. As they climbed down the ladder Luke quickly noted a dreadnought right in front of them.

"T-That's the Tartarus and..." Luke pointed out as she took note of a very familiar green haired boy with a group of Oracle Knight. "Ion!"

"Luke wait!" Guy said regrettably his warning weren't heard by the girl.

"Give Ion back now!" Luke demanded as her sword met with another's, one specifically from a red headed God General. As her sword clashed with his at the rain, she took note on how his moves were very similar if not more masculine than her fighting style. She finally got a good look of Asch's face. "Y-you-"

"Why you?" Asch demanded as he pushed Luke away with his strength.

"Asch we already got what we needed let's get out of here." Sync said as he and the other Oracle Knight started to board the Tartarus. The vehicle was much faster than any man, thus it was pointless for Luke to chase after it.

"Luke!" Guy shouted as the others caught up. "You shouldn't have done that!"

"That Asch fellow, he looked a lot like you." Myst pointed out as he finally got a good glimpse of Asch the Bloody.

"Y-Yea that's the scary part." Luke shivered at the thought as she got up. She took note of Jade's solemn look. "What is it?"

"It's nothing to worry about." Jade said quickly as he went on. "C'mon it seems they're heading to the dessert and we can save Ion there."

"So that was Asch." Natalia told herself as she had a worries look for Luke. 'W-Why does he feel familiar..."

"C'mon guys no time to be all down. We gotta save Ion!" Anise cheered the group up as she pointed towards a random direction.

"That would lead to the sea my dear."

"Shuddap colonel!"

* * *

><p><strong>Yes another chapter completed at a faster pace! Thanks to some spare time I got, but seriously this time I really gotta study for my AP Exams, so less time here and more time on the books. So any feedback would be nice! BTW what do you guys think should I do those mini skits at the end or what? Leave a review...please?<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of the Abyss and her characters**

**Hell yea now I'm done with AP Exams time to go all out (not really) with this story. You want some moments with Myst and Luke then here we go!**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 9: Kidnapped? Save Him!<p>

Zao Desert

"So Aster told us it's this way right?"

"Hopefully we're not ending up on another dead end." Guy sighed to Luke due to the heavy heat raining on them.

The group decided to go to Chesodania once again, where before they made a quick trip before actually returning back to Baticul. There they met the head of the city Astor, where thanks to him they discovered the contents of the Fon Disk, which Dist took already. They came back to look for any clues for the kidnapped Fon Master, before they arrive at Akzeriuth. Right now they're traveling desert looking for any sign of an oasis.

"Is it me or is that a small town there." Natalia pointed out with fatigue fill in her voice. "Please not be another mirage."

"Oh you mean you thought that 'puddle' of water was actually an empty well?" Luke grinned mischievously towards the older girl,

"Seriously I believe it was filled but there was just salt. Bleh!" Natalia blurted, as she stuck her tongue out in total disgust. "Never again will I dash to it right away."

"Man for a princess her cooking sucks!" Anise shouted out as she let Tokunga grew out to give her some shade.

"W-Well I was grown to be properly etiquette in politics, in society, and in special events!" Natalia blushed in total embarrassment as she 'hmph' away.

"Well my cooking ain't the best, but at least I didn't attempt to resurrect a burnt chicken." Luke snickered as she started to laugh uncontrollably clutching to the nearest thing or person next to her.

"P-Please let go, wait don't let go..." Myst muttered to himself as he could feel the girl's body right on his. "Too cute..."

"Luke not funny!" Natalia scowled as her eyes narrowed down in annoyance.

"Well if you children are done chatting I believe I just found our destination or maybe my eyesight is not what it used to be." Jade announced as he pointed towards a small town next to a source of water.

"Definitely real, I could feel cool air from that oasis!" Guy sighed in relief as he started to walk faster.

Desert Oasis

"Yes water!" Luke screamed in joy as she ran up to the huge source of water right in front of her. She quickly started to wash her dirtied face and her long hair.

"Um Luke I'm pretty sure we're not supposed to do that!" Guy reprimanded in total terror not wanting to be kicked out of the town, due to Luke's antics.

"I asked around town, and the small populace said it's alright, since it's natural for travelers to do that for the first thing." Jade arrived with a new stack of supplies. 'Still we have to go as soon as we can, though I believe the party seems to be worn out thanks to bandits, monsters, the complaining, heat, oh did I mention the annoying complaining?"

"No not at all." Luke rolled her eyes in nuisance. She looked at Jade with hopeful eyes. "So can we stay here for the rest of the day?"

"Whatever the ambassador wishes I'll comply." Jade majestically bowed down.

"Where is this guy's pride?" Guy muttered to himself as he sweatdropped at the sight. "Well we did earn a good rest, so let's give it a chance."

Later Desert Oasis

"It's time!" Luke told herself excitedly as she left the inn where the girls slept. She quickly gathered her supposed goods and headed straight to the Oasis. The night was truly breathtaking as the starts shine very bright. Luke grinned at the sparkling water in front of her. "This should be fun!"

Luke quickly started to get undress. Once she left her clothes by a bag and quickly put on a white bathing suit. "Sheesh, I can't believe Naty gave me this."

It wasn't that tight, but it seemed to embarrass her a lot. It showed a lot of her curves and growing body. Still it was truly refreshing to feel the cool wind and cold water all over her body. Luke smiled relaxed as thought very dreamily. "Oh Myst I'm pretty sure you'll find me a good partner, or maybe I'm not your type. Maybe I should ask Naty for some advise."

A shadow was watching the lone girl play and lie at the water. He gulped at the sight he couldn't handle it. Luke heard footsteps from where she came from. 'W-Who's there?"

"Just Myst Luke." Myst answered nervously as he blushed at what he's seeing. "Control yourself Myst..."

"Oh hey Myst!" Luke said awkwardly as she rubbed the back of her head nervously. She quickly submerged her body only leaving her head above the water. "W-When were you there?"

"J-Just now." Myst answered quickly as he looked away. He couldn't help it he was still technically a teenager, since the coming of age is twenty. "Damn hormones..."

'What's that Myst?" Luke wondered innocently with curious eyes as she suddenly appeared right in front of the young man. Myst suddenly jumped back shocked on the close proximity and her current appearance. She was dripping wet with her long red hair falling down, it wasn't helping at all she was still wearing a bikini. Luke suddenly approached him and took his hand with a smile. "You need to relax and have fun, so join in!"

"I-I don't have a..." Myst thought outloud as he couldn't help but stare into her deep green eyes. "Fine just wait for me."

Luke celebrated by jumping in joy as she skipped back into the oasis loving the feel of wetness around her. Myst gulped as he took off his upper garments, he just realized how many knife stashes he had in his custom uniform. He sighed at the thought he couldn't believe he was that paranoid. Now only in his slacks he rolled them up to be shorts length. "Alright I'm coming in Luke!"

"Take this!" Luke warned as she splashed some water into Myst's face. "Ha! Gotcha!"

"Such a child..." Myst sighed though a smile emerged on his dripping face. He can't help but mutter to himself. "She's one of a kind eh Myst..."

The two had fun despite the current situation they're in, saving Ion from the God-Generals. The two don't even realize the passing hours as they kept having a water battle. They didn't care how long they were playing around, but somehow Luke ended up right on top of Myst.

"Hehe I win Myst!" Luke giggled while smiling.

She never realized Myst's sudden change in expression at their current position. Myst couldn't help but stare at the girl's body his losing control of himself. His hands were shaking out of pure excitement.

"Don't you realize the situation you're in, such a child Luke." Myst thought to himself while he couldn't help but stare at Luke's cheery face. "I'm sorry..."

"What's that Myst, did you sa-Mmph!" Luke wondered until Myst suddenly got up and got very close to her face. A sudden movement from him and his lips are touching her's. The moment felt forever but lasted only a few seconds. "M-Myst?"

"I-I'm sorry Luke!" Myst shouted in fear as he realized what he had done. He couldn't look straight at her eyes.

"D-Did you m-mean it?" Luke wondered as her face greatly matched her hair. She quickly hid her face on his shoulders.

"O-Of course!" Myst agreed quickly without a second thought. He just realized what he had admitted. He willingly kissed Luke, someone who he knew changed him and vice versa. He suddenly felt Luke's arms around him.

"I l-love you!" Luke blurted out shyly as Myst patted her head. Luke started to feel some sunlight hitting her. "Oh man it's sun rise already?"

"Yea let's get out of here before people start coming." Myst said as he quickly grabbed his and Luke's gear.

Zao Ruins - Entrace

"So umm it's really hot..."

"My oh my! My old and dying body can't take the heat why don't we all head inside?" Jade wondered with a smile as he jovially walked into the entrance.

"He's not even sweating and he's complaining?" Luke pointed never realizing the colonel's unfazed clothes.

'Must be some sort of secret Malkuth device in his clothes." Natalia muttered as she fanned away the heat with her hand.

Zao Ruins - Inner Parts

The journey through was very perilous many hostile creatures awaited the small party. From wild goblins, earth elementals and annoying bats, the six-man party were able to get through. Despite the tiring long paths and having to use Mieu to break boulders thanks to a new founded power for the Sorcerer's Ring. Longways became shortcuts which saved plenty to time for all of them.

"Meiu are you all right?" Luke patted the cheagle's head carefully, "I'm sorry if you had to do that."

"T-That's alright Mistress!" Mieu responded with swirls around his eyes after pulverizing another boulder. "As long as I can be useful, and make everyone happy then I'll keep on doing this!"

"Mieu being determined, very adorable indeed." Myst muttered to himself as he constantly checked the rear if anymore psychotic goblins came in with clubs and staves swinging wildly. "What's that over there?"

As Myst pointed out, there was strange temple-like structure right in front of them. With columns holding the top, and a small stairway goes straight to a door, it definitely looks like a forbidden area of sorts. Three figures stood still as a glowing door suddenly faded out.

"Well well what do we have here?" Sync smirked his young voice filled with confidence, "You came to save your beloved Fon Master?"

"Give Ion back!" Anise demanded as Tokunga grew ready for battle.

"Such naive children not knowing what we are doing for them." Largo bemused the group with a smirk.

"The hell's that suppose to mean, just give us back Ion now!" Luke shouted as she got angrier by the second.

The God Generals awaited their challengers, Sync started to pump his fist while Largo drew out his enormous scythe. Natalia's eyes narrowed dangerously as she drew the first couple of arrows from her quiver. Both Luke and Guy drew out their swords both aiming at the two God Generals. At the same time Anise quickly drew out her Tokunga while Jade started a silent cast by mouthing out the sacred words. It was a deadly standoff as the two sides glared at each other with full hostility. It was deathly quiet for a moment.

"Ground Dasher!" Jade shouted as the mute environment suddenly became loud...

Zao Ruins - Entrance

All six were able to drive the Tempest and Black Lion out of their way. Even the though they were defeated they promised it wasn't the last time they'll encounter them. Now with Ion with them once again they could continue their journey to Akzeriuth. Luke was still angry after the fight and is still fuming.

"Arrghhh!" she blasted her lungs out. "What the hell are they talking about!"

"You mean the they're doing us a favor part?" Myst guessed as he got his answer from a pouting Luke. "So cute..."

"It seems their belief is that their actions would benefit people" Jade hypothesized as he stroked an imaginary beard. "Then again since the God General are siding with Mohs and not the commandant then I believe Mohs somehow kidnapping their beloved ruler will somehow bring them salvation. Or maybe-"

"Argh enough Jade!" Luke shouted as she rubbed her head. "L-Let's just head on and met up with Master Van at Akzeriuth!"

"Whatever the ambassador wishes." Jade bowed mockingly with his usual smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Anyways horray for update, you're happy right? Right? Well when I was typing it I was listening to "Mirrors" from the TOA soundtrack and man I can't believe it matched the oasis scene with Luke and Myst. I would like to apologize for those who were getting pumped for the fight but I kinda, sorta didn't want to, it ended up just like the game, so yeah sorry bout that fight scene fans. Anyways I can't believe I'm graduating in a month! I'm excited and nervous!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of the Abyss and her characters**

**I originally planned to make the chapter into just the Akzeriuth incident but I decided to expand it more! So I wrote more in this chapter than usual, damn my fingers hurt!**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 10: Downfall<p>

Right Outside Akzeriuth

"Stupid broken road, stupid trees coming to life, stupid Legretta calling me a reject!"

As per usual Luke had a tendency to complain about recent events that occurred. This time after going through the Deo Pass, they had to go through a mountain path instead of the main road due to some wreckage blocking it. Some of the trees were actually Trents when Luke decided a break would be sufficient under the sun, but that made her never rest at trees that would be standing on their own. Lastly after a triesome journey from going up a mountain path to going downward, they encountered another God General. Legretta the Quick. Luke hated the battle the woman was fast, even faster than Guy, and she was convinced the blonde woman wasn't even trying. Still they were lucky when Anise's Negative Gate was able to distract long enough for Myst to bring the final blow. Unfortunately Myst hesitated since it was his instructor years ago.

"At least we're finally reaching our destination." Natalia said with a smile. Once the city is right on their view, Natalia immediately frowned at the sight. "There has to something we can do to help out."

"Hope it's not bad as we would think." Guy prayed as he went on ahead.

"T-This bad?" Luke questioned herself as she could see the town herself. In a few words Akzeriuth could be put into this: it was a disaster. The town was covered in a purple fog, with some of the occupants coughing and wheezing. IT was terrible enough for the dangerous mining operation due to monsters but now even their own homes were no longer safe. "W-What's that purple stuff around?"

"Miasma." answered Jade the red head's question with a solemn look. "It's very contagious if exposed for to long and it usual comes from underground."

"Is there anyway to remove the gas, could we use some wind artes?" Luke asked with hope as she could feel the air becoming more and more nauseous.

"I'm afraid not, it seems Akzeriuth was built right underneath the source." Jade replied as he took note of the hurt civilians.

"Damn this bad." Myst cursed as he and everyone else headed to the mining town.

Akzeriuth

Once the group got into town they quickly took note of the sight. The stench of coal and corpses mixed with the sweat of the town's pain. Everyone knew how terrible living in the town seemed to be, most of them knew they had to do something. Myst quickly went to a few miners wheezing out.

"It's alright I'm here. I'm a healer." Myst reassured the miners as he used whatever healing arte he could use. "Recover!"

"Don't worry you'll feel better." Natalia smiled at child who hurt his knees. "Heal. See know you feel better."

"C'mon Tokunga let's help those folk out!" Anise ordered her doll as it became it's fighting size and started to help out the baffled miners who were carrying some heavy equipment.

"Guy please come with me, I will need you to assist me in a simple task." Jade asked with his usual smile towards Guy which creeped him out. "I'm not sure my old bones could handle such strength demanding tasks."

"Yeah yeah sure Jade." Guy answered lazily as took a quickly glance towards who's not doing anything. "Luke you watch over the Fon Master, Anise will have your head if you don't!"

"Wha-hey what's that suppose to mean?" Luke demanded quickly as she got out of a small trance. "There has to be something I could do without screwing up."

"Don't worry Luke, I'm sure you'll be a great help!" Ion cheered as he took both of Luke's hands. "I believe in you!"

"J-Jeez is this what it feels like to have a younger sibling?" Luke wondered to herself as her face started to heat up. She quickly smiled back towards the very young Fon Master. 'Thanks Ion, c'mon let's see if we can help some of the families around these houses.

A Few Hours Later

They all know that it would take forever for the town to recover, but at least they all feel glad that they could ease up the living condition a bit. Right now everyone is taking a break at the supposed inn.

"Jeez Luke I can't believe you made Ion do something!" Anise whined as she whacked her arm playfully.

"Ow that hurt." the noble complained as she rubbed her arm.

"Oh don't be such a kid!" Anise smiled as she took a quick glance at Myst's dazed expression.

"So cute when she helped out..." he muttered to himself as he smiled at the girl. "Luke I'm glad you're helping."

"W-What a-are you t-talking about Myst, all I did was attempt to make nice dishes for the households." Luke stuttered as she blushed at Myst's gaze. She still realized the situation and muttered to herself. "No matter what we do this place ain't changing there has to be something I can do..."

"Still I actually tried it and I must say it's not that bad." Guy described Luke's improve cooking with a thumbs up. Luckily for her he didn't hear her piece of mind. "Still better than Natalia's but your almost as good as me."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Guy." Natalia muttered darkly as an imaginary rain cloud was right on top of her head. She quickly shook the cloud off. "Anyway's I've bee talking to a couple of miners and they said that the miasma is coming from one of the tunnels, they said they tried to seal it off but the monsters were too much."

"And I believe this is the part where Luke will want to go to the tunnels." Jade shrugged with his eyes close, he could already feel the so called ambassador's orders.

"Then what are we waiting for let's help those guys on sealing the gas!" Luke pumped her fist with total enthusiasm. Everyone looked at her with figurative glances. "W-What?"'

"Nothing Luke, I must say I think you getting teleported across the world made you a better person." Guy answered Luke's incoherent look. When she was still confined at the mansion, she was very demanding and obviously spoiled to know end, but one of her only good or worst traits at the time was her curiosity. She looked at everything like a child seeing a cool new toy but is very shy to spill it out. When she started reading books and such she became quiet and not her brash self, despite the fact she would demand new books.

"Are you Mystearico Grants?" an Oracle Knight opened the door in a rush as he questioned the long haired man. Myst nodded and quickly stood up. "We have discovered some sort of Fon Stone and we believ it is the seventh Fon Stone, and we need your approval to see if it is the actual stone."

"Understood please show me where you've found it." Myst ordered the knight. He quickly looked back at his friend especially towards Luke. "Don't worry this will be quick, I'll meet you guys at the tunnel once I'm done."

"Just be careful!" trusted Luke as she casually waved at him as he departed from everyone's view. "Well Naty looks like you have to work a little harder once we go into the mines!

"W-What?" baffled a day dreaming Natalia as she was shocked by an energetic Luke. "Of course, since now I'm the only healer and such."

Akzeriuth Mines

The path was littered with monsters. Bats, earth elements, and even some sort of decaying creatures gave Luke the time of her life. Not only she had to deal with these things but also the dangerous miasma that's getting into her system. She felt a little more tired than usual.

"Damn these things!" Luke cursed out of frustration as another horde of bats hover above them. "G-Guy!"

"Severing Wind!" screamed Guy as he spinned at an incredible height, thanks to how huge the tunnels seem to be, taking out all the bats in one swipe.

"Impressive Guy, man if you're only a noble." Anise complimented the servant as she surprise hugged him from behind. She quickly took note how his reaction wasn't as severe back at Choral Castle.

"A-Anise p-p-please l-l-l-let go!" Guy trembled as he felt the girl's arms around him. She complied as he sighed in relief.

As they got deeper into the mines they started to take note of the many unconscious or dead miners around them. Luke was shivering at the sight, dead or dying innocent lives sitting in front of her. She couldn't handle the sight, as she ran further ahead than everyone.

"Luke!" Jade shouted the noble's name as he took note of her vanishing figure. "Damn, I wonder where Van and his vanguard are."

"The locals have mentioned a small group of soldiers went in." Natalia remembered, since she has a tendency to learn some gossip.

"We gotta get these gut out of here!" Guy ordered the group suddenly as he brought a man over his shoulders. It seemed so well until he realized there were two people missing. "Wait where's Ion?"

Akzeriuth Unknown Depths

She ran as far as her legs can give, she didn't realize she took a hold of another person with her.

"L-Luke you can let go." told Ion as he breathed again. 'A-Are you a-alright?"

"I'm such a baby." Luke muttered to herself as she felt tears swelling up no thanks to the miasma around them. "I c-couldn't stand the sight of dead people, I feel sick nauseous everything!"

"Luke..." Ion muttered with a sad smile as he took a hold of the trembling girl's hands. "It's okay to be scared, we're human afterall, even I can't handle the sight but I had to stay strong for everyone including you and Myst!"

"I-Ion..." sniffed Luke as she started to rub the tears out of her eyes. "Y-You're right I need to be strong for everyone's sake. I-I'll do my best!"

"That's the spirit!" Ion cheered as he took note of a familiar man standing in front of a seal on a wall. "Van what are you doing here."

"Master Van!" Luke greeted her teacher with a grin as she waved at him and his group of soldiers. "Master I'm trying to find a way to save this tow, but what me and my friends did wasn't enough!"

"Well Luke I believe I found a way to liberate this town of it's dreadful miasma." Van explained the situation as he gestured to his soldiers. "Her companions have arrived to assist the unconscious help them in any way you can!"

The soldiers all saluted to their superior as they ran the into direction where Luke and Ion came from. Van quickly explained the situation towards the two. They have discovered a seal at the end of a tunnel and with a Fon Master's power, Ion, could unlock it and use Luke's potential prowess of her Seventh Fonons.

"So Luke with your hyperresonance you'll be able to wipe out the miasma here!" Van grinned at his student at the same time patted his head. "Maybe Myst will notice you as more than a simple noble girl now right?"

"Y-Yeah!" Luke smiled as she dashed ahead of the group. While the two were talking Ion took a note of van's eyes, they were laughing and mocking them, but Luke trusted Van so he'll trust him as well afterall he was technically his superior. "C'mon guys let's go save this town!"

Outside Akzeriuth

"This way Grants!"

Myst was fast walking with the escort. He took note an on Oracle Knight camp right in front of her, he was shocked on how many soldiers there were. Then with a glance she took note of a familiar hot blooded general conversing with some of his men. He even realized that the Tartarus is here filled with many Oracle soldiers bring in and out supplies.

"Where's the fonstone?" he ordered with his soldier tone towards the escort. The knight was getting nervous for getting some harsh glares from the long haired man right behind him.

"T-This i-is it sir!" he showed Myst a huge stone that was glowing. There were scriptures on it saying some sort of prediction or such.

He examined the stone with a keen eye. Myst started to remember on how somehow could differentiate the Seventh Fonstone from the rest. It was difficult to tell the difference since these stones were very similar. After observing the rock for a good few minutes, he told his answer. "Sorry but this is not a Seventh Fonstone. it's just regular one.

He started to back until a sword was directed at him!

"I'm sorry Mystearico but your brother's orders are to keep you confined hear until Akzeriuth is gone." said one of the knights as he and his companions drew out their swords as well.

"Damn I knew his plan was gonna be this bad!' Asch screamed out. "You fools don't you realize the hyperresonance will be big enough to take everything around out. It's radius is large enough to reach here!"

"C-Commander Asch!' one of the knight stuttered at the glaring God General. "We can't ignore the commandant's orders!"

"Screw Van's orders if you want to live come with me!" Asch ordered as he took note of a ruckus occuring. "And let Myst go!"

"S-Sorry bu-" the knight was unfortunately interrupted as Myst's fist met with his unarmored stomach. The long haired man made a quick dash for an escape.

"Those who are loyal to me hold them off!" Asch ordered his division as a small civil war started to happen. "Myst I'm coming with you I have to stop that stupid dreck from destroying this place."

"W-What do you mean by destroy?"

Back with Luke

"Woah this place looks so pretty." Luke wondered to herself in amazement. Streams of beautiful colors ran along the supposed walls, at the same time particles that look like snowflake were levitating up. "So Master Van how far are we from this Sephruse thing?"

"Sephiroth Tress" Van corrected as he smirked at the bumbling red head who's being distracted by simple colors. "Come along Luke we're almost there."

The three of them were walking the long corridors until they got a fascinating view. Luke's jaw dropped, the beautiful snowflakes were coming out of some sort of hole at the bottom. She realized a pedestal was right in front of her.

"Um Master Van how do I activate my hypressonance?" Luke wondered excitedly as she took a hold of Ion's hand. "C'mon Ion aren't you excited we're gonna save this town and all the people!"

"Y-Yes of course Luke!" Ion responded being broke of his train of thought.

The commandant observed the two youngster in front of him. With a look of disgust he grinned menacingly returning back to his 'beloved teacher' facade. "Now listen to me, my ill-fated replica!"

"R-Replica?" Luke asked with a raised eyebrow. She grinned at her master for some reason. "What's that suppose...to...mean..."

Luke's vibrant green eyes suddenly became dark as the night. With a blank glance at Ion and Van she obeyed obediently.

"Van what's the meaning of this?" Ion demanded as he suddenly felt a strong jab on his stomach. He took note of the only red head. "Luke..."

Van started to laugh uncontrollably he couldn't help it. His plan to cleanse the world of the so called Score can finally begin, starting with the girl's sacrifice. "Excellent work Luke! Now use your hyperresonance to obliterate this town!"

Luke started to glow gold as her raised hand seemed to started gathering the fonons all around. She felt power swelling as she suddenly felt the foundation around her starting to fall.

"Van if you're destroying this place, then I'm coming with it!" mocked a man's voice as he and all of Luke's friends came into the view. He took note of the girl's glow. "Damn it's too late!"

"Ion!" Anise screamed in terror as she saw the unconscious Fon Master.

"Sorry Asch but I need you alive, this expendable pawn could die in your place." Van calmly explained.

"Luke is not a pawn, she's her own person!" Myst raged as he and Asch started to charge at his brother.

"Mystearico, I didn't want you to perish in such a place." Van sighed in disappointment. He quickly whistled as two bird creatures that only Arrietta could call came down to swipe him and Asch off. "The Score sickens me. With Asch living instead of that thing, I could prove to the world that the Score can be possibly wrong, I will change this world so no more people would depend on such hideous things. Myst it saddens me you won't be able to see this day."

"The whole place is tumbling down!' Jade shouted to his companions at the shaking rooms. "Quick someone grab Ion and Luke and Myst prepare to make that force field!"

"Understood!" Myst agreed as he started to chant the sacred words of only he and his brother could sing. At the same time Guy and Natalia were able to get Luke and Ion into the force field's radius. "Everyone hold on!"

Everything was falling apart...

Unknown

"...ke...et up...Luke!"

Luke stirred from a voice calling her name, she had a strong headache for some reason. Last thing she remembered was being with Ion and Master Van at the Sephiroth trees just before he was going to tell her how to use her hyperresonance. She took note of a terrible sight.

"What h-happened?" she asked in shock.

Rubble of recognizable building from Akzeriuth were all around her and the ground seemed to make a small island around her. The sea was purple for some reason.

"H-Help us!" said a young man and his child crying out. "P-Please!"

"Okay!" Luke said as she started to look around her. "Arghh where's the rope?"

"Luke don't.' Myst warned Luke with dark eyes.

"Are you crazy Myst?" Luke was shocked at her crush right now. "They need our help. if there's no rope then I'll just swim-"

"No!" Myst screamed as he held Luke back. She started to struggle demanding him to let her go. "I'm sorry Luke but there's nothing we can do for them."

"But there has to be something-"

"Energy Blast!" Jade shouted suddenly as a blast of pure fonon suddenly hit the man and his son! "I'm sorry..."

Luke's face trembled as she fell down, her body started to shake. "Jade what the hell!"

"They were suffering already, traumatized by what just happened to their home, I simple ended their pain." Jade explained with a cold look as he took note of the Tartarus. "Luckily for us the Tartarus is still functional. There has to be civilization here..."

Tartarus Observation Deck

The eight were very solemn at the situation, lost in the middle of nowhere at an unknown area. Jade quietly looked above the horizon, if there was one. Guy and Natalia's crestfallen looks were not helping as well. Anise was very close to Ion as she glared at Luke. Myst just had a quiet look on his face. The last person though wasn't so quiet.

"Not my fault. Not my fault." Luke trembled as she said the same words over and over again.

"Luke what's wrong?" Guy asked with total worry as he patted the girl's head.

"Van he..." Ion started as he went closer to Luke but Anise only got in the way. "Anise!"

"Sorry Ion but that girl can't even protect you!" Anise explained with hostile eyes towards the girl.

"It was Van she was going against-"

"No what I saw, all I saw was her and that man stadning while Ion is knocked out!" Anise interrupted Guy as she angrily pointed her finger towards Luke.

"Anise listen to me." ion ordered his guardian with a demanding tone. "Van he somehow controlled Luke, her eyes weren't her usual self."

"Can't you see Ion, Luke failed protecting you, I'm not trusting her with you ever again!" Anise stood firm as she walked away with Ion on her hand.

"Not my fault. Not my fault..." Luke repeated the words as tears start to fall down.

"If Ion is correct Van must have controlled Luke into destroying Akzeriuth." Jade concluded as he couldn't take the girl's antics right now. "If I stay here, I'll be irritated by more pointless ranting."

"Luke you must accept some responsibility." Natalia explained to her sister figure. Unfortunately for her, she can only hear Luke's repeated words. "Argghhh would you grow up already Luke, there's no such thing as bring a 'good guy', you thought you only helped people no you destroyed an entire town with your own greedy hands. I heard back at Baticul you wanted to be acknowledged to be seen as a hero, looked what happened look what you did!"

Four of them left leaving only half of them at the deck. Myst eyes were conflicted at the all the accusations towards her. It was just like before at Cheagle Woods, she wanted to help anyway she can but his harsh speech on reality fazed her a lot. Her inferiority complexity must have risen when she realized she wasn't the one healing or doing magical artes at the back. A complexity that was hidden by her cheerful smiles and childish antics. A complexity that no one realized until it was too late.

"Luke please don't make me think less of you." Guy shook his head in disappointment as he walked away.

"Myst don't leave me." Luke begged as her eyes swelled up. She had a strong grip on his arm as she brought herself into Myst's chest. "P-Please!"

He couldn't say anything, he knew it was technically's Luke's faulty but it was his brother that made her do it. He held her in his arms, refusing to let her go.

"Asch, I don't care if she's a replica." He told himself with a stern look. "Clone or not she's real to me, and I care for her, like how you care about Natalia..."

"Myst is Mistress going to alright?" Meiu wondered as he was quiet throughout the ordeal. He was afraid of everyone, to see their harsher sides, to see hem blaming it all on his Mistress, to see her broken.

"She will be Meiu, if everyone leaves her then I'll stay by her, will you to Meiu?" Myst offered his hand with a sincere smile towards the young cheagle.

"Of course I want Mistress to be happy again!" Meiu proclaimed cheerfully as he hopped into Myst's head.

The ride was quiet, but Myst was able to explain to everyone else where they were. The Qliphoth was a world under their's. Sephiroth Trees were placed right underneath their world to keep it fromm falling into the Qliphoth, which was filled with an ocean of miasma. Since Van used Luke to take out of the the Sephiroth Trees down, then the areas around it, including Akzeiruth started to fall down into the dangerous ocean beneath the. Luckily for them thought, there was a civilization, Yulia City. This city was specifically designed to prevent the miasma from entering and they weren't very far from the city as well...

Yulia City Entrance

"My grandfather is probably at the meeting hall, just go straight and you'll see a sign." directed Myst as he and the rest of the party started to proceed except for one person. Sadly everyone else but two of them ignored the girl, she was walking in some sort of trance. "Luke let's go, I'll show you my place once we're done meeting my grandfather!"

"Myst..." Luke said tiredly as she dragged her body towards him. "I-it's my f-fault."

"Luke..." Myst muttered as he realized the girl's trembling form.

"I-I don't deserve to live!" she announced tears coming down. "I killed people and never enjoyed it. Now I killed an entire city with my own two hands and...and..."

Luke started to cry her feelings out. She feel onto her knees as she bawled up, letting all of her pain go.

"Hmph such a baby!" Asch said as his narrowed eyes glared at the crying Luke. "Look at you! You're a pathetic sight! Not your fault? It definitely is!"

"Then kill me." Luke said simply eyes filled with apathy. "Before you kill me, tell me why do we have very similar faces?"

"You really are an idiot!" Asch growled at his supposed clone. "It's simple: you're my replica. Van he wanted a perfect replica to take my place, but they all went insane but then you arrived a simple mistake, a defect since you came out as a girl. It was interesting to see myself if I was a girl but Van realized you weren't as insane as the others and used you, manipulated you into thinking he is your beloved teacher."

"I see..." Luke concluded as she sighed. "I'm tired of everything Asch please kill me."

"Dreck!" Asch screamed in rage as he drew his sword.

"Asch stop now!" Myst glared at the God General approaching him. He spread his arms right in front of Luke his back facing her. "I won't let you hurt her!"

"Then you're going her as well." Asch said as he was about to strike Myst.

Suddenly another sword clashed with his. Right in front of Asch was Luke glaring right at him.

"I don't care what you do to me, but hurt Myst and any of my friends then you'll be sorry!" Luke screamed as he uppercut Asch into the air. "Rending Thrust!"

"Oh crap!" Asch cursed as he realized Van taught his clone probably all of his moves, he can already predict the next thing that would happened.

Luke twirled gracefully as her blade suddenly glowed with light.

"Light Blast!"

The hit Asch head on, as he fell a couple of feet on front of her. 'Damn I thought it's gonna be Light Spear Cannon."

"I'm not your clone, I'm Luke!" the girl cried out as she charged again.

"Can't you see everyone is abandoning you! How could you still call them your friends?" Asch wondered as he dodged a Havoc Strike from her. He gritted in anger. "I was a noble of Baticul but seven years ago, a villain named Van kidnapped me! Sound familiar?"

"Then you..." Luke realized as she solved a puzzle, it wasn't' a coincidence her 'amnesia' after 'his' kidnapping. She remembered his question though. "I d-don't' care if they hate me forever, the memories I had with them will remind me on how we all had fun back then. If they're happy I'm not with them then I'm happy too!"

"Argghh can't you see what you're saying to yourself?" Asch screamed outraged on what he is hearing. "Despite Van kidnapping me, he did helped me become stronger to protect the ones I care about, I'll assist him in whatever he wants but this is not what I wanted!"

"Then why are you helping him?" Luke demanded in confusion. "Why help the one that ruined your life and be replaced by someone like me? Why?"

"Explosion!" Asch announced as a blast of fire hit Luke square on. "Like Van said pay attention to battle more!"

As Luke got blasted back she quickly took a scared glance towards Myst and Meiu. Her head hit the ground as she looked up the beautiful ceiling with tired eyes. She could feel her eyes closing, everything shutting down. Tears continue to fall down her eyes as she wept herself to unconsciousness.

"Myst I'm sorry, I don't deserve you..."

* * *

><p><strong> To some people 5k is nothing, but to me it meant something. This was the longest chapter I've ever typed and know I guess you're wondering some stuff. Yes Luke will now have her change the next chapter and instead of Asch being able to have a link with Luke, it's Van's commanding voice that would control Luke's mind. In my head the incident at Choral Castle just amped up at mind link. Well I did realize I din't really make Luke as a jerk, but instead made her your typical sense of justice kid hero who think she could save everyone plus she's hyperactive and all that, but she didn't and know she had her BSOD moment. Her inferiority complex is much bigger since she's a girl, (no sexcial!) being more emotional and such. I'm not gonna lie I teared up a bit when I started to write "Not my fault". H-Hey real men show heir tears!<strong>

**splitheart: I'm sorry I can't keep it from collapsing, To me Akzeriuth had to fall, because it's the beginning of something bigger than the typical Kingdom vs. Kingdom. It's how the game really started off as well, and how the party started the change. I-I don't know how to explain but it's like it had to happen no matter what!  
><strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of the Abyss and her** **characters**

**Done with Memorial Day Break and I got one more month of high school left, I had fun and bad times there oh well. Right now it's totally summer here now and I am sweating my life off! Anyways hope you enjoy the chapter and all that. Once I finished the chapter I realized something...Let's Play the Drinking Game: one gulp whenever, Myst says "Luke" hehehehe**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: Changes<p>

Yulia City Unknown

She didn't know how long she stayed like this but she had strange dreams during her slumber. They seemed like memories, but it belonged to someone else, someone she knew...

Luke's Dream

_Guy was glaring at her, though she couldn't hear it he was telling, whoever she was looking through, how much he is displease._

_"...real...here...Luke!" Natalia screamed as Luke realized she was seeing everything through the real one, the real Luke._

_"...needs...me...she's...friend." Guy stated with a proud smile as waved at the group, his vanishing figure was gone. Luke took note of the group, it was everyone else the one's that had abandoned her after her despair. She couldn't hate them, never her heart is too nice._

Unknown

The cloned girl stirred as she realized she was in a bed. She took note of the simple room design, then she recognized the smell of the room just like him.

"Am I in Myst's room?" she wondered to herself, as her face suddenly blushed at a mere thought. "Eeek, then this is his bed!"

"Luke you alright?" said a voice from down stairs.

Footsteps dashed in a heartbeat, which Luke could hear very easily. The door opened revealing Myst though in casual clothes this time, with a tan coat and some maroon pants this seemed to be his off duty clothes. (Imagine it as his "Cool Dude" outfit)

"You're finally awake." Myst said relief filled in his voice. He rubbed the back of his head nervously. "I made some breakfast if you want some?"

"Oh sure Myst, thank you." Luke thanked the man as she smiled at his kindness.

"Mistress I'm glad you're awake!" Meiu screamed as he hopped on top of Luke's head, tears were streaming down. "I took real care of you, I made sure you were nice and warm and everything!"

"Oh Meiu thank you." Luke cooed the young cheagle with a gentle smile. "Myst I gotta talk to you for a bit."

"Oh sure."

Myst's Home Living Room

The two were staring each other for a few minutes but it seemed like hours for her, she was having some strong doubts right now.

"Myst." she called out his name. "I-I'm not Luke."

"I know, you're a replica, it's strange how the original is a boy while the clone is a girl." Myst explained with a smile as he realized Luke's teary face. "D-Don't cry Luke!"

"Don't call me that, I'm a thing not Luke!" Luke screamed as her tears fell down. "I'm not suppose to exist, I ruined someone's life by taking his life and now look at this!"

"Don't say that..." Myst muttered sadly as he realized the broken girl in front of him. He approached her as he quickly engulfed her in his embrace. "Listen to me Luke, you are not a thing you are still a person, whether you're born naturally or not, you exist because you do and I'm you do because I would have never felt like this to someone ever."

Once Myst said those words he tenderly kissed Luke's trembling lips. She was shocked at first but attempted to kiss back. Myst smirked believing it to be adorable on how Luke attempted to try it out as well. He cupped her cheek as he let go.

"M-Myst?" Luke stuttered, her face matching her hair, she could still feel his breath on her, "I-I..."

"I love you Luke." Myst confessed with a face matching Luke, though his smile never changed. "For you who are, for everything you are. I know we were at a rough start when we first met and all..."

"Is there a garden around here?" Luke asked with a small, Myst nodded his head. "I have to do something first..."

Myst's Home Garden

"The flowers are so pretty!"

Luke never took noticed of a garden when she woke up, it was right next to Myst's room afterall. She smiled as she took note of a small breeze playing around. She gestured Myst to come who was leaning by the door to his room.

"I need one of your knives." Luke requested as she put out her hand.

"What for?" Myst wondered with a tilted head.

"Just trust me silly!" Luke giggled as grinned.

Myst quickly handed out one of his daggers trusting the girl. He was hesitant at first since he did recall how death seeking she was a few days ago after everyone else left. He was still shock on how everyone just quickly decided to leave Luke to recover here on her own, he thought Guy would stay but he too left. He knew they had a home at the world above but to leave a girl, that's technically seven in a seventeen year old body. He just realized he's technically ten years older than her. He took note on what Luke is doing.

"Luke!" Myst said as he witnessed what Luke just did.

"With this I say goodbye to who I've been." Luke announced as she sliced at good portion of her hair away. No longer does it fall down to her back, but is long enough to go down her neck. She smiled at Myst as she let go of the hair, her old self. "I want to to watch me change. I've always depended on many people, on you guys but I want to change to make you guys see how useful I can be even if it's a small margin. So please Myst watch me, you can leave me behind if you want."

"Luke!" Myst repeated as he realized how serious the girl in front of him is. "I won't abandon you, never. Luke I'll help you become helpful."

Myst smiled at his own promise towards the noble. Suddenly Luke turned away face reddened as she started twirling her fingers.

"D-Do I have to change my name?" Luke thought to herself. "Asch can have Luke back as his name, but what should I be called now?"

"W-What?" Myst snickered as he realized what just happened. "Luke I'm pretty sure Asch living with that name for the next seven years made him really Asch, you should keep Luke it suits you!"

"Oh um right?" Luke scratched her head nervously as she started to play around with her coat. "U-Um how bout a nickname for me Myst, you know when it's just the two of us?

"N-Nickname?" Myst blushed at the thought as he realized Luke really wanted a relationship between them. He smirked as he brought her body close to his. "I'll be the only one who will call you Lu, alright Lu?"

"L-Lu..." Luke repeated the nickname as she hid her face on his shoulders. "I-I like it!"

Yulia City

"Woah I never thought it would look so pretty!"

"It is."

The new couple left Myst's house, and Luke was already amazed by how the lights seemed to brighten Yulia City. She gasped and laughed at the lights around the city, giving it a vibrant feel. Luke twirled around to see Myst smiling hopelessly.

"G-Geez what is it?" Luke stuttered as she started to play with the ends of her coat. "I-Is there something on m-me?"

"N-No." Myst answered as he can't help but stare at the blushing Luke in front of him. "I-I miss you being so carefree, like you had no care whatsoever."

"Well I'm still am, right?" Luke reassured but asked herself with doubt. "Well I did start considering what other people think and all..."

Luke's head started to ache all of a sudden as she took note of a strange vision

Luke's Vision

_"...Binah...fall...Sephiroth..." Asch said calmly towards Anise, Jade, Natalia and ion_

_"...thanks...her..." Natalia muttered darkly as she suddenly got startled. "...Asch...wrong...?"_

_"I'll...find...to...stop..." Asch explained as Luke started to see the familiar sight of the Tartarus..._

Back to Luke

"St. Binah's going to fall." Luke announced with shock on her face.

"Luke?" Myst wondered as he observed the girl's blank stare into a full panic. "How do you know?"

"Asch." answered Luke as she wanted to see Myst's grandfather. On their way for a meeting with Myst's only living relative she started to explain. "I don't know but I got these weird visions from Asch's point of view. Apparently Asch concluded that the city is going to fall due to the collapsing Sephiroth Trees which I caused."

"Luke you sure you want to go back up?" Myst asked the girl.

"I know this won't make up for Akzeriuth but with this I want to show people I've changed." Luke explained with a sad smile.

The two of them were right infront of the meeting room...

Aramis Spring

A quiet and peaceful valley filled with a water source. There stood a lonesome bath shaped spring. Suddenly a loud splash came from the said spring.

"Do it again!"

"I like it a lot too Mistress!"

The noble, the soldier and the baby cheagle emerged as if they lived underwater. Luke's grin was filled with enjoyment as Meiu decided to land on top of Myst's head. All three weren't wet for some reason, which Myst explained how the Spehiroth force underneath their world seemed to push the water aside. Luke was amazed by it she couldn't' help but start babbling how 'cool' it is.

"Definitely children alright..." Myst adored the two with a smile. "We're just by Daath, we could take a ferry and head straight to St. Binah from there."

'Right." Luke nodded as she took note of a familiar blonde swordsman waiting patiently for something, or better yet someone. "G-Guy! What're you doing here?"

Luke knew Guy couldn't hate her forever since they were friends for all her life, but she couldn't help the memory of him simply walking away. She hesitated as she approached the young man.

"There you are Luke!" Guy greeted the girl with a smile on his welcoming face.

"Hey um...Guy." Luke greeted back hesitantly as she quickly looked away from him.

"Hey what's wrong?" Guy wondered as he took note of Myst's glare at him. "Hey there too Myst."

"What are you doing here?" Myst asked the older man.

"Ion told me of this place, it's where all people from Yulia City come from when they want to go here." Guy explained as she finally realized something different about Luke. "Your hair Luke!"

"I know Guy, I cut it." she said calmly. Before Guy could say another word, Luke quickly explained herself. "It's just going to get in the way."

"I was going to say, you look nicer with shorter hair." Guy honestly said as Luke started to blush. "Makes you look cute."

"I agree with Guy." Myst admitted as he took Luke's hand and drew her face close to his. "And you're mine and only mine."

"Woah , hold up!" Guy questioned with a very shocked face. "You two are an item?"

"Y-Yes!" Luke squeaked cutely as she hid her face on Myst's shoulders.

The blonde swordsman jaw dropped while Meiu cheered and hopped on the man's head. He quickly shook and gave them a quick smile. Guy sighed at the sight, he couldn't believe Luke and Myst would be actually together. Still, he's glad it's someone he could trust.

"I approve, you guys look really good together!" Guy gave the couple a thumbs up as he gestured them to where he came from.

The four of them walked for an hour or so, going through more monsters than usual, though they weren't much of a challenge for the two swordsmen and healer. Once they reached outside they saw a familiar looking colonel.

"Ah Guy there you are." Jade sighed in relief as he took not of the other two. "Myst, we would appreciate your help."

"Hey how bout me, Jade?" pouted Luke as she glared at the man.

"You as well Luke." Jade said with a welcoming smile, at the young girl. "Ah it seems you've cut your hair."

"Oh, well yes since it's just gonna get in the way and all that uh..." Luke tried to explain with a reddening face, without the right words coming out she quickly looked away shyly. This only rose curiosity for the oldest male.

"She said she wanted to change." Myst answered Jade's thoughts. "Though I guess her cutting her hair means she'll be a much better person."

"Myst!" Luke screamed her boyfriend's name in embarrassment.

"It's okay Luke, it's truly fascinating for you to change." Jade praised though his expression grew dim. "I apologize for the break on the reunion but the Fon Master and princess Natalia have been kidnapped."

"Naty and Ion, but how?" Luke asked as she gritted her teeth.

"Oracle Knights my dear Luke." Jade quickly answered as he returned to the briefing. "With this sufficient manpower, we'll be able to rescue the two since Kimalsca is waging war against Malkuth due to the 'deaths' of Luke Fon Fabre and their beloved Princess Natalia within Malkuth territory."

"So once we free Natalia we'll just have to bring us back to Baticul and convince her dad to stop the war!" Luke concluded the briefing as Jade nodded in agreement. "Still we have the St. Binah problem."

"Oh yes that, colonel do you propose we should rescue Natalia and Ion then head to St. Binah." Myst offered an idea.

"Perhaps." Jade simply answered as he looked at the group once again. "We'll regroup with Anise at Daath then infiltrate the cathedral."

"We'll what are we waiting for?" Luke smirked as she gestured to everyone. "Follow me!"

" Luke that would lead us back to the caves." Jade said with his usual smile with the group.

"Whoops."

* * *

><p><strong>And we are back people! Stories moving on a hopefully steady pace. Anyways since I'm done with highschool in a few weeks that would probably mean either me going to pay attention on making new chapters for my stories or hanging out with my friends, especially the ones studying out of state. Summer is so close to me, I can't wait! :)<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of the Abyss and her** **characters**

**Oh man sorry for the late update and all, but damn I graduated from high school and I had manly tears saying goodbye to my friends moving out of the state and all. So forgive me if the chapter is shorter than you have expected, well it's better than not updating at all right?**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 12: Rescue the Princess<p>

Daath - Streets

"So where exactly is Anise?"

"Hey!"

"Ah!"

As Guy jumped irrationally and quickly stumbled upon a vending cart due to Anise surprising him from at front, Luke giggled at the sight.

"That's a good one Anise!" she grinned at the guardian.

"What's she doing here?" Anise complained at Jade who had a grin at the entire scene. "We don't need her help to save Ion and Natalia!"

"Well my dear Anise, we need all the manpower we could get and our Luke was a volunteer." Jade explained simply as he took the lead.

"She's not the real Luke..." Anise mumbled darkly as she had a grim expression at Jade's back. She suddenly felt her hands getting grabbed.

"I know I messed up a lot in the past Anise." said Luke as she held the girl's hands as if it was a lifeline. "But even if you don't believe me, I'll help you rescue Ion, he's my friend too and he acknowledged me as one."

"Luke..." Myst muttered to the girl with a shock look. "She really wants to change, huh Guy?"

"Yea she is serious." Guy agreed as he dusted himself off.

"I know I'm not as good or smart as the Asch, the real Luke." Luke denounced herself with a sad smile. "But I want to help and do my best, so please Anise if I screw up just leave me be."

"Arggh get off Luke!" Anise yelled as her face got red.

She couldn't help but stare at the clone's eyes. Unlike Asch's cold and lonesome eyes, Luke's was filled childlike curiosity and innocence. By getting lost in those while she begged Anise couldn't help but think it was really adorable since she's technically older than the girl.

"I'm sorry!" Luke apologized as she played around with her jacket nervously.

"S-Stop that!" Anise demanded her face still red. "You can help but just don't be in my way!"

"Just tell me and I'll be at the sides!" Luke said cheerfully as she got a strong grip on Anise's arms. "C'mon let's go!"

Daath - Church

Getting into the holy building was no problem since all visitors we welcome, it's just the fact two defected Oracle Knight soldiers, a Malkuth Colonel a Noble and her servant was just a random mixed of people all together. Thankfully for them the local priest was kind enough to give directions to where the Oracle Knight headquarters is. There was only one problem though...

"So Guy did we came from that direction?" Luke asked for the 3rd time as they wondered the large hallways.

"No Luke that where we were." Guy pointed out. For a second he stood there lost in thought. "I think."

"Guhh we're so lost" Luke sighed as she took a good glance at everyone else.

Anise pouting was she chatted idly with the colonel. It seemed they were talking about cooking techniques.

"...and that's what I add to the spaghetti." Anise concluded her explanation.

"Well if it was me, I would tend to experiment on the various untested and unknown herbs and spices just for the sake of science." Jade explained himself with cool eyes.

"Never let Jade have cooking duty." Myst whispered to Luke who giggled at the comment. "I'd rather have Natalia's."

"Hehe same." agreed Luke was she looked at Myst very cutely. "So Myst you cooking for us or will it be me?"

"Maybe Anise, I do miss her delicious cooking." Myst thought outloud as he smiled at the Fon Guardian, who was asking directions from one of the residents.

"Maybe I should her for some advice..." Luke wondered to herself. "What spices does she add to all her meals?"

"Oh that's simple." Anise shrugged off with a confident smile. "It's love!"

"Love?" Guy wondered as he suddenly felt nauseous. "Bleh!"

"You mean you cook like you really mean it?" Luke thought out loud as she tapped her chin lightly. "Oh I know how I'll do my cooking!"

They kept a reasonable topic going on until they finally reached the entrance of the Oracle Knights. Luke's jaw dropped shocked on the humongous open space around her. She noticed various rooms are spread around with some sort of gongs around them. She realized this base was right under the smaller church.

"Oh man how are we gonna find them?"

Later Oracle Knight Headquaters - Room

Two people, despite their situation, were chatting casually though the subject is more on a certain red-head. Natalia groaned in annoyance as Ion kept on praising Luke, the female Luke.

"Ion, can't you see how foolish she was?" Natalia asked the captured Fon Master., with a pout on her face.

"Like I said before Natalia, Van mind controlled her." Ion sighed as he couldn't believe how stubborn the princess seemed to be.

"The real Luke, Asch would have been smarter and more keen." Natalia muttered to herself. "This replica business seemed so foolish, of course the original will always be better than a mere clone."

Once Ion heard those words, he felt something malicious swirled up inside him. To be a replica and be compared to the original is something he can't let people know about. He knew the real Ion, he was selfish and used people to his own benefits. He embraced the face the people knew Ion of, to be kind and always helpful, not the inner and more selfish part.

"Stop comparing those two all the time!" Ion snapped, not caring his breathing became ragged due to his weak constitution. His eyes widen at the sudden outburst. "I-I'm sorry Natalia."

"Fon Master..." Natalia realized as she put her head down ashamed. "I guess you had bad experience with replica. I apologize for hitting a sensitive subject."

"It's fine Natalia." Ion quickly dismissed the apology with a grim look. "It's just whether they be cloned or not, people are people and they don't have to be the same all the time. Just look at Luke and Asch, yes they look the same but personalities are entirely opposite; Luke is kind, caring and a little naive while Asch is aloof, merciless and very experienced."

"I-It's just, when we were traveling to Akzeriuth I thought my Luke never existed just a girl that has to pretend to be a boy." Natalia explained. "But all this time he still existed, and the one I traveled with was an entirely different person, but I do see her with a sisterly affection."

Suddenly a loud commotion could be heard outside. Shouts and screams were heard probably from their supposed captors. Suddenly a loud gush of the blade struck through the door. As it opens a limped Oracle Knight lied dead as a bloodied familiar red head approached them, clutching her injured arm.

"Naty, Ion!" Luke screamed in worry as she smiled at the lack of harm. "I-I'm glad your safe."

"Luke stop being so reckless!" Natalia reprimanded her. "Look at you concerning over others besides you is a selfless act, but please do be more careful in the near future you'll have us worry about you."

"Y-You're not mad at me?" Luke wondered outloud as her eyes widened.

"Nonsense, Luke." baffled Natalia as she patted the younger girl's head. "I know you have good intentions but you're a little reckless, so I'm here to keep an eye out for you."

"Thank you for saving us Luke!" Ion bowed down as he rubbed his head sheepishly.

"I-It's nothing Ion." Luke stuttered due to all the thanking directed to her.

Daath Harbor

Once everyone finally reunited the plan was very simple: get the St. Binah as soon as they can to evacuate the population before they get caught by the trembling lands.

"Arggh!" Luke screamed in frustration.

"What's wrong Luke?" asked Guy.

The girl only turned to the blonde swordsman and pointed at a strange sight. Natalia and Anise were attacking Myst with constant questions. Myst sighed at the girls' demands.

"So when did you start this relationship?"

"Anise says you will not take advantage of her!"

"If you ever hurt her in any way..."

The long haired man sighed once again. He could understand the girls' protectiveness of the suppose youngest member of the group but still he knew what he can do and won't do.

'Well here's our ship!" Jade announced with his usual smile. Myst silently thanked Jade for the rescue. "C'mon the sooner we get the St. Binah the more time we got to save everybody."

* * *

><p><strong>Like I said before I apologize for the late update. Anyways time for a random skit!<strong>

**A Girl's ****Insecurities**

**Myst: ...**

**Luke: What's the matter Myst?**

**Myst: ...**

**Luke: Myst?**

**Myst: Huh? Oh hey Luke, what's wrong?**

**Luke: Y-You kept staring at me. I-Is there something...**

**Myst: N-No not at all just admiring.**

**Luke: Admiring what?**

**Myst: ...**

**Luke: Myst?**

**Jade: Our young Myst here cannot hold his hormones as any normal young male and was simply admiring your chest size.**

**Myst: J-Jade h-how could you say that!**

**Jade: I was merely speaking the truth.**

**Anise, Natalia: Myst you were what?**

**Myst: ...**

**Anise: Did we not warn you before? Right Natalia?**

**Natalia: ...**

**Anise: Natalia?**

**Natalia: I can't believe her's is actually bigger than mine...**

**Jade: And that is my cue to depart...**

**Anise: Oh c'mon Naty, is not that bad is it?**

**Natalia: Luke sometimes I envy you.**

**Luke: Huh?**

**Natalia: Come Anise, we are leaving.**

**Anise: Alright but don't worry Anise is gonna get big as well!**

**Natalia: I can't believe I'm the oldest and I cannot compete with...with...those melons!**

**Luke: Melons? Myst what are they talking about?**

**Myst: ...they're bigger than the Major's...**

**Luke: Did you say something?**

**Myst: Nothing? Well Luke I-I gotta go, I think I hear Guy n-needing my help!**

**Luke: W-Wait...I was wondering what did Natalia meant by melons...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of the Abyss and her** **characters**

**Next chapter already! Damn I just had to replay some parts to ****remember some of the scenes and how I'll alter them...**

**Anyways hope you don't mind the "spices" I'm adding to the story!**

* * *

><p>The Silver World<p>

Keterburg Docks

Despite the enthusiasm on preventing St. Binah, Luke realized the Tartarus, after they found at the Daath harbor, was starting to malfunction after the severity it took when it fell down to the Qliphoth. Luckily for them it broke down right at a nearby dock.

"Why break down at a time like this?" demanded Luke as she glared at the Tartarus.

"Well would it be better if we broke down at the middle of the ocean?" Jade retorted with another question as he took note of apporaching Malkuth soldiers.

"Colonel Curtiss!" one of them said in shock. "You're alive?"

"Well yes I am in a top secret mission for the Malkuth and require a meeting with the governor here." Jade ordered as he showed a little more of his colonel side with everyone.

The soldiers saluted their officer as they quickly departed the area. Jade sighed and got a glanced of a little interesting scene.

"Brrrr s-so c-cold!" Luke shivered while her teeth chattered. "M-Myst h-help m-m-me!"

Myst with a brow raised quickly realized Luke's current outfit. It was still the same old coat she still wore ever since they started their journey and surprisingly there were no rips and damages at the clothing. The key fact he took note was that it showed off her smooth stomach.

"Luke..." Myst told himself as he brought her closer to him, his arms covering the exposed flesh. "We'll get some coats or something"

"Uh huh." Luke agreed as her face lightened up.

"Kyaah those two are so cute!" Anise squealed with a giggle.

"Oh my!" Natalia brought her hands to cover her shocked face. "Those two..."

Jade sighed once again, he's getting too old for this.

"What's wrong Jade?" Guy asked the colonel. "Age getting to you?"

"You wouldn't believe it if I say no." Jade answered the swordsman as he directed the group to their next destination, Keterburg his hometown.

Keterburg - Town Square

Once the group reached the town, luckily avoiding living trees that scared Luke to no end, they quickly were mesmerized by the sight. The snow filled houses and parks have out a very welcoming vibe. The constant snow falling down made the town seemed very peaceful to live in.

"It's so pretty!" awed Luke as she felt snowflakes falling down to her hair. "Hehe I wouldn't mind living here!"

"It's really peaceful." Guy smiled as he noticed a few giggling girls by him. "Oh man..."

"Colonel didn't you tell me you used to live here?" Anise recalled as she glanced at the stoic Jade.

"Why yes Anise this is my hometown afterall." Jade answered with a shrug as he started to head to the governor's mansion.

"It seems to me Jade doesn't really feel back home." Natalia observed the man's expressionless face, it didn't change ever since they got here. "Maybe he knows the governor personally?"

"Actually the governor is Jade's sister." Ion explained as everyone's eyes laid on him. "Her name is Nephry Osborne."

"Woah who never thought a guy like him actually has a sister." Luke pondered as she tapped her chin.

"With the different last names I'll assume his sister is married." Myst concluded as he got a affirmative nod from Ion.

The party was able to meet up Nephry and explained their current situation. Unfortunately fro them the Tartarus damages were a little more severe than expected thus they have to stay for a few days.

"Oh man, but we gotta save St. Binah!" Luke said worry filled in her voice.

"Has there been any strange signs around Binah Nephry?" Jade asked.

"Everything is still normal around St. Binah Jade." the blonde young woman said with a raised brow. "What do you mean by save you lady?"

"Oh um well..." Luke was lost at words on the recent events. "Guy you explain!"

"What why me?" he complained but he quickly obliged. "Well you see..."

As Guy explained their journey three pairs of eyes watched the meeting. They were fascinated by the group but mostly they're attention was towards the replica girl, they knew they had to explain to her soon enough...

"When shall we tell her brother?" one of the trio asked.

"Tomorrow when she's alone." the supposed lead said as his green eyes glared at the young noble...

The next day

"Man the park is so quiet at night." Luke told herself. "Let's see Myst, Guy, Anise and Meiu are at that casino. Naty and Ion are probably enjoying the restaurants at the hotel and Jade...is Jade."

Luke sighed at her current situation everyone is technically busy but she had nothing to do. She wondered around town for a good bit then she saw the park, children were playing with the snowball catapults hurling the delight at each other. She couldn't help but feel envy, she was seven years old but her body is one that is a teenager so playing with those kids seemed like a strange sight. Luke didn't realized three cloaked figures right behind her.

"We finally meet Luke fon Fabre." one of the mysterious men said. "Or should I say a replica."

"W-Who are you." Luke said with caution as she cursed silently due to her sword being not available to her right now.

"We're not here to right if that's what you're wondering." another of the cloak men said with a grin on his face.

"Just here for a nice chat." mumbled the last one.

Luke observed the three talking to themselves. They all seemed like average height but the thing that bothered her the most are the very similar green eyes just like her's, except their's seemed more...empty.

"Could they be..." Luke thought to herself as she finally took note of red hair that is well known. "You guys are just like me!"

"Yup you got that right!" one of the replicas grinned as he took out his hood revealing an all familiar face. His hair was short a bobbed and just goes down to his neck (think of our good old Luke with short hair). "Call me Delta Luke!"

"Names Sigma Luke." a long haired version bowed down humbly. (think of jerka-I mean long haired Luke)

"I'm the leader of our brethren Alpha Luke." Alpha introduced him as his hair length is the same as Sigma but his hair style is an all familiar certain red-headed God General. "If I recall you are Nu Luke."

"Nu Luke?" Luke wondered as she thought about the names the other male replicas gave themselves. "So that means-"

"That's right, there were others as well." Delta smiled sadly. "But they either got killed or went insane, we however were able to get away from whatever hellhole Van sent us."

"You're the lucky one here Nu." Sigma said with jealously. "You were able to live a life of peace and solitude while the other replicas were rotting."

"W-Well it was strange, he sent the one that isn't a perfect replica like you guys." told Luke as she curiously glanced at the supposed leader.

Alpha Luke was the obvious leader his green eyes show kinship and a brave leader. He had a welcoming smile to any of his own kind. "What's the matter Nu?"

"I-It's just I never thought I would be the only replica of the original." she explained

"Van wanted the exact perfect clone but of course we didn't meet the conditions." Alpha recalled. "The most important one was the Fon Frequency, most of us were plenty of numbers off but you were the one with the exact one as the original Luke, Nu."

"S-Stop calling me that!" Luke gritted in annoyance. "Nu just sounds wrong! Why don't you guys give each other your own names the original Luke calls himself Asch now!"

"We can't escape our fates as replicas Nu." Alpha said as his eyes narrowed down. "Remember who we are, we're not normal beings we are mere shadows of actual people."

"You're wrong we're two completely different-"

"Shut up this isn't about logic!" Delta screamed angrily. (I just had to put the line, I can't help myself :D)

"I'm sorry Nu but we have outstayed our welcome let's go brothers." Sigma finally spoke up as both Alpha and Delta nodded their heads. Sigma quickly turned back. "We'll meet again sister."

"Sister..." Luke said as the word felt very foreign coming from other replicas.

As Sigma's silhouette vanished, Luke had to reassess her situation. First they're stuck in Keterburg for the next few days. Then upon Nephry's request they must head the Grand Chokmah, the Malkuth capital, to ask for some assistance and to confirm Jade's survival. Lastly...

"Then there's St. Binah falling down at any time. Urrgghh what should I do?"

The next day

It was tense for her even though she can relax. Myst quickly took note of Luke's alert stance, while he's glad Luke can be more responsible it doesn't hurt if she can relax when she knows it's time.

"What's wrong Luke?" Myst asked with amusement as he thought Luke trying to be serious is very cute.

"Oh uh..." Luke was lost at words. She couldn't exactly tell Myst on how she met other Luke replicas, or how many of them are there, she knew it would make him hate his brother more. "Just realize how cold it get and all that hahaha!"

With a nervous laugh coming out of Luke's mouth, Myst decided not to push the matter until she is ready. He suddenly realize the situation it was just the two of them. Anise brought Guy and Natalia over again to the casino and try out her greedy luck. Jade being Jade has disappeared probably researching something very key to their journey. Ion and Meiu were probably enjoying the sights around, possibly close by the casino since Anise still has to watch over him.

"Just a moment." Myst breathed out as his face blushed. "I meant just the two of us here at the beautiful night at a snowy Keterburg."

He suddenly took her hand as they stared each other for a long time. Both of their faces matched as they looked away from each other. Myst engulf Luke into his arms.

"J-Just a moment?" Luke wondered out loud. "I-I have a f-feeling we won't have much moments such as this then?

Myst nodded firmly as he pecked Luke's lips, which made the girl's face lightened up. He had a sudden reoslve in himself. "Luke if there's anything that's bothering you please tell me. I want to do anything I can to help you out."

"Myst..." Luke said as her eyes widened. "I-I don't deserve such-"

"Yes you do!" Myst shouted as tears dared to fall down. "Don't say it's because you're a replica. You're your own person! You don't have to be a shadow of someone, Luke please be yourself not be someone people would expect off you to be!"

He couldn't contain them as they fall down to the beautiful snow. He truly despised Luke bringing herself down, it wasn't right at all, she did not deserve any of this.

"..." Luke was a lost at words, she wanted to let Myst's words sink in, but her own self doubts and desire of atonement made it impossible. "Can you teach me how to heal, after all we're both Seventh Fonists."

Myst nodded as he wiped the remaining tears out of his eyes. He could sense the strong potential she had. "Alright we'll start with the basics, First Aid..."

The rest of the night Luke was learning the various things she could do with her powers, she would learn to control it then master it. She knew she won't be a prodigy like Myst, but hopefully someone good enough...

The next day

The Tartarus was finally repaired and ready to move at any time, though at Jade's and Luke's suggestions right now. The party was staring at the dreadnought they used for the last couple of weeks.

"Remember Jade you guys have to meet up with Emperor Peony first." Nephry reminded her older brother.

"Why of course sister." Jade smiled as he quickly headed towards the Tartarus. ''Oh do be careful when I'm gone."

"Wow Jades actually cares about someone!" Luke said in total shock.

"Well he is my brother..." Nephry giggled at the girl, though her expression became darker. "It's my fault."

"What's your fault?" Guy asked as he wondered why the woman's face became solemn.

"Jade created fomicry, the creation of replicas." Nephry said suddenly to the group. "It all started when one of my favorites dolls broke, but with fomicry he was able to recreate it, but when he tried it on actual life..."

"Then?" Natalia wondered as if she was at the edge of her seat.

"Things didn't go as he planned and deemed it forbidden." Nephry concluded. "I won't say what happened, it is my brother's place to tell."

The group said their farewells to the colonel's sibling and headed to their next destination. Unknown to them three certain replicas were able to sneak on board the Tartarus without anyone noticing them.

"So brother should we stay low until then?" Sigma calmly wondered.

"For now yes, this ship has enough rations for an entire division so I bet our sister and her friends wouldn't notice some missing meals." Alpha agreed as he munched on some Malkuth rations. "This riceball ain't half bad."

"Oh yeah!" Delta smiled happily as he took another bite of his meal. "When should we strike?"

"Soon enough Delta." Alpha smiled as he patted the man's head as he had an expressionless look towards the ocean. "Soon enough."

* * *

><p><strong>Ha how do you like that? I added more characters aka our replica trio! So your thoughts and how would they affect the story, you can guess but I ain't answering. ;) Thank you summer so I can update sooner than I can!<strong>

**Gambling Problems**

**Anise: ...**

**Guy: Anise I told you that machine is rigged.**

**Anise: Papa can I have more tokens please?**

**Guy: Papa?**

**Natalia: Guy don't you remember we're supposed to be Anise's parents**

**Anise: Please Papa?**

**Guy: O-Of course sweetie, here this is your last set of Gald, ok?**

**Anise; Thank you Papa, Mama love you guys! 3**

**Natalia, Guy: We love you too honey.**

**Guy: ...**

**Natalia: ...**

**Guy: Did we just...**

**Natalia: ...we did...**

**Guy: Just between us Natalia?**

**Natalia: I agree.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of the Abyss and her** **characters**

**So next chapter, and yes if you scrolled back up to see this then I skipped most of Theor Forest, you could imagine it worked exactly like the game...sneaking around those guards I really hated that part of the game but my stubborn pride made me not want to fight my way though...**

* * *

><p>The Malkuth Noble<p>

Grand Chokmah - Town Square

Still shaken from recent events Luke and Myst decided to walk around the Malkuth capital. The girl's silence greatly disturbed Myst, as what they had witnessed at Theor Forest.

"Luke you alright?" asked Myst as he held her hand.

"H-Hopefully." Luke attempted to smile as her body is still shaken, her coat now gone while's she's wearing a simple white shirt they bought from Keterberg. Though her bandages around her arms signify great injury. "I-I really h-hope s-so."

_Earlier Theor Forest_

_The entire group had to wait for a certain colonel to return but after hearing screams at the forest the group decided to investigate. After avoiding the many Malkuth patrols they encountered the God Generals._

_"Luke, everyone, g-get away from m-me!" Guy suddenly shouted as it seemed like his body is not moving on his command. He drew out his blade while still attempting to slow himself down. "G-Get a-away!"_

_"Guy what's wrong?" Luke asked as she came closer to the swordsman. By not hearing his warnings, he attempt to slice her. "Woah!"_

_"Luke!" Myst screamed._

_Luke quickly dodge the upcoming blade but she could feel Guy's strength overwhelming her's. Out of pure survival instincts Luke quickly slashed Guy's arm._

_"Gah!" Guy winced in pain, he wanted to clutch his wounded arm but something is forcing him against his will, all in while he's still conscious._

_"The cursed seal Sync in nearby!" Ion realized as he started to search for the green haired general._

_"M-Myst you better run!" Guy warned his friend as he suddenly charged at him._

_Myst was easily avoiding the sharp end of Guy's blade but he took note of another God General with them._

_"How very tragic your death will be by your friends own hand." the Black Lion said casually._

_Myst's attention was quickly taken away from the man's comment, but before he could feel guy's blade someone pushed him aside. The girl's body laid there quietly as Myst's mind finally registered on who it was._

_"L-Luke?" Myst asked as he approached the girl's body. He shook it gently."Luke?"_

_"Dammit where's Sync?" Guy gritted in anger on what he had done. He suddenly took note of some moving bushes. "Natalia, Anise on that tree!"_

_"Negative Gate!" Anise screamed in anger after seeing Luke's action. The dark energy destroyer the tree_

_"Gallant Barrage!" Natalia announced her attack as many arrows went through._

_A figure jumped out of the arrows and gate in time to reveal himself._

_"Hmph not bad but you guys are too late!" Sync smirked at the weary group._

_They stared off for a good minute until many various footsteps were heard._

_"Sync let's retreat, we shouldn't get caught by these Malkuth." Largo __instructed as the younger God General agreed. The two of them vanished from their sights._

_As many Malkuth soldiers surrounded the group, they took no head of the two swordsman bleeding. As they accused Daath soldiers, Myst and Anise, of their association with the God Generals, Myst's calmness subsided._

_"Can't you see they're injuries, arrest us if you want but get these people medical attention now!" Myst demanded as tears fell down. He quickly fell down exhausted. "Please..."_

_"..yst?" a whisper said in his ears as he took note a weakened Luke._

_"Luke!" Myst said as his usual cool demeanor is still gone "You're gonna be alright!"_

_"Is...Guy...ok?" Luke attempted to say as blood kept escaping her from her cut at her chest._

_"You idiot!" Myst said as he felt a familiar rush of fonons in his hands. He took note of unconscious but breathing Guy. "O-Of course he's fine!"_

_Suddenly Luke got up despite her injuries and regardless of the wound dashed towards Guy leaving behind a trail of blood..._

_Grand Chokmah - Entrance_

_General Frings is just one of the famous commanders of the Malkuth military. Despite his white hair, he is one of the younger but well renowned generals. He never thought he'd see a disturbing sight._

_"P-Please h-help h-him!" a voiced cried out as a red hair teen dashed with a __unconscious blonde man around her shoulders._

_Despite he asking for help for her friend, it seemed like she;s the one who needs it more than he does. The girl's hair was a total mess, her eyes bloodshot it didn't help her skin was pale as well. The most notably sight is a huge gaping wound through her bleeding shirt._

_"H-Help...him..." the girl requested again until she lost consciousness._

_Suddenly a larger group came, with them is his unit he sent to the forest._

_"Luke!" said a long haired man as his hands glowed with the seventh fonons._

_"General Frings!" one of his soldiers called out._

_The man nodded as he quickly got a report of the situation. From a deadly encounter of Oracle Soldiers left the girl gravely injured while her companion was controlled to hurt their friends. He sighed at the girl's reckless antics._

_"Get them to the inn." he ordered his men._

_"Please let me come with Guy!" begged a green haired child, whom he quickly realized was the Fon Master. "I know how to remove the cursed seal!"_

_Frings nodded as a large crowed gathered to see the commotion, he sighed at the sight. Typical daily patrol for a Malkuth soldier._

"Well I'm glad you can use First Aid much easier now." Myst attempted to cheer Luke up.

"What did I do to make Guy hate me so much?" Luke wondered lost in thought. Her tears start to form. "W-What did Myst every do to Guy as well?"

"Luke Guy's our friend, I know we have our moment when we get upset or mad at each other." Myst reassured Luke.

The girl shook her head in denial as she attempted to remember what she did to he swordsman. "it doesn't matter I'll apologize to him no matter what I did! You too Myst!"

"W-Why me?"

Grand Chokmah - Inn

"What are you guys apologizing for?"

Guy rubbed the back of his head with total wonder, as Luke kept on apologizing. Natalia was relieved both Guy and Luke were able to recover greatly.

"Guy that wound." Luke pointed out a gash at his arm, she recalled it was the same one she caused. "Here let me heal it."

"Luke it's f-f-f-fine..." Guy stuttered up due to his gynophobia.

"First Aid." Luke said gently as her glowing hand was able to heal the gash right away. She then realize Guy's shaken form. "Oh crap I totally forgot your fear of women! I'm sorry!"

"It's not as bad as before." Guy attempted to calm the girl down. "Before I wouldn't even be able to struggle, or think straight but I guess you glomping me randomly sorta helped out."

"You just want to feel her chest you damn pervert." Anise muttered with murderous intentions.

"What?" Natalia wondered outloud, as she heard Anise. She came up to the blonde man and slapped him! "How could you have such perverted intentions on an innocent young girl Guy! I though I knew you better!"

"W-what did I do?" Guy thought to himself in disbelief, he then realized a snickering girl. "Anise!"

"Yes Guy?" Anise asked with a sweet tone voice.

The group went on to keep everyone's moods up after their recent encounter with the God Generals. Luke and Meiu's laughter made anyone's day, Anise with the usual, making the gullible Natalia believe her stories while Ion giggled at the sight. Myst and Guy chatting up their daily life before their adventure. Suddenly the door opened and returned an familiar colonel.

"My oh my, I've been for a few hours and look what commotions you kids have created." Jade 'greeted' back as he shook his head.

"Hey Jade!" Guy greeted back as he got off his bed. "You got us a meeting with the Emperor yet?"

"Why yes it was simple, after all he is my best friend." Jade praised himself with a smug. "But before we go Guy or should I say Gailardia Galen Gardios the last surviving member of the Gardios noble house."

"You knew?" Guy chuckled bitterly as he brought his head down, unable to look into his friends eyes.

"It is said one of your family vassals was one such called Vandalesca Grants." said Jade as he took note of Guy's nodding form. "So why travel with us?"

"What's this an interrogation Jade?" Guy wondered as he already knew the answer.

"I know how that cursed seal works. Did you have os much hatred towards Luke beforehand?" Jade asked with a serious tone.

"I did, I wanted revenge for what Duke Fabre did to my family." Guy confessed as he knew he can't escape Jade's seriousness." I wanted him to feel what I had the loss of everything, so of course one of my intended targets was Luke."

"G-Guy I-I'm sorry for what my father did to you." apologized Luke as she couldn't bear to look at one of her closer friends.

"Luke t-that was a long time ago." Guy reassured the noble with a smile. Though he still had to continue his story. "Van was an accomplice of mine, we planned it all out, but then I met you Luke, not Asch, you."

"M-Me I changed you?" Luke wondered in confusion.

"You and Madame Fabre." Guy named out." Your mother truly treated me if I was another child of her's while you I took care and raised you. As the years went by, my desire for revenge got weaker until it suddenly vanished. I love living in the manor with the house of Fabre, but Van he didn't change he still wanted revenge."

"Guy you..." Myst wondered in shock. "And how bout me, I recalled you warned me to get away from you earlier."

"Oh well um..." Guy attempted while he rubbed the back of his head nervously. "I technically raised Luke here, and when you became her boyfriend some instincts of me rose and..."

"Oh my it seems Guy has some fatherly or brotherly instinct towards our beloved Luke." Jade concluded with a smirk as Guy looked away.

"So Guy is still technically a noble." Anise pondered as she looked outside the window. "A noble with so much cash!"

With a mischievous glint in her eyes, Anise quickly glomped Guy. As his body become shaken from the sudden event, he quickly took deep breaths.

"Oh my goodness!" Natalia said in shock. "Guy your phobia it's...it's disappearing?"

"W-Well i-it's not as bad as b-before." stuttered Guy as he painfully smiled back. "Anise please get off."

"Sure anything you want, honey!" Anise winked at the older man as she returned to Ion's side. 'So Colonel about that meeting..."

"Emperor Peony would like us to see him as soon as we can." Jade told the group. "Oh don't worry Guy, I explained the entire situation already."

"I guess nothing escapes from this so called Peony's wants, right Jade?" Luke snickered as she quickly imagined a very submissive Jade.

"Well he does now my weak points." Jade shrugged as he left the room with haste.

"Did he just..." Natalia said in shock.

"...his weak points?" Anise wondered outloud, with a glint in her eyes. "Plus his emperor too, so much money!"

"Anise you do realize guys aren't just all about money and fame." Luke lectured the technically older girl. "Don't forget about their personality, their looks and-"

"Yeah, yeah c'mon I can't wait to see this guy!" Anise said excitedly as she started to hop around with full impatience. "Besides the colonel said their best buds so I guess they're around the same age!"

"Anise Jade is thirty-five." Myst pointed out.

"Well I do prefer older men anyway." Anise said simply. Then her voice suddenly turned darker "Unlike some pedophiles around here..."

"What?" Myst narrowed his eyes.

"Oh nothing!" Anise skipped away with a full grin on her face.

The awkward last words made everything seemed tense around for the remaining people at the room. As Guy got, reassuring Natalia that he's wounds are finally gone, a certain red head had a question.

"Guy what's a pedophile?" Luke asked with eyes full of innocence.

Myst quickly slapped his forehead as he quickly dashed out of the room. Natalia's eyes narrowed down dangerously.

"Guy!" she screamed with an angry tone, as he too left the room.

"What did I do now?" Guy wondered in total confusion, as Luke kept on staring at him. "Um you'll learn when your older Luke!"

"Huh, but Guy!" Luke complained as she followed the man out of the door...

* * *

><p><strong>And so forth another chapter has been completed! Well...I got nothing to say and I apologize if you waited for the replica trio to appear again. Don't worry they play a prominent role :P.<strong>

**That Instinct**

**Luke: C'mon Guy it doesn't sound like a bad word!**

**Guy: ...**

**Myst: ...**

**Natalia: ...**

**Luke: Guys?**

**Natalia: it's a person who is usually interested at someone significantly younger than them.**

**Guy: Natalia!**

**Natalia: I'm doing something you can't do at all!**

**Luke: Huh wait a minute I'm around the same age as Myst, why would Anise think like that?**

**Guy: Well technically you are only seven years old physically you are seventeen years old.**

**Luke: And Myst is eighteen and...oh!**

**Myst: ...**

**Luke: ...**

**Natalia: Myst may you stop staring at Luke's backside.**

**Myst: Huh what?**

**Guy: What?**

**Myst: Oh crap I think I hear Jade requesting me to heal his old and aching bones. Later Luke, Natalia!**

**Guy: Get back here you!**

**Natalia: I swear he acts like the father. Hey Luke you want to get something to eat after.**

**Luke: Sure! I would like some ice cream Naty! Alright I guess I'll chase after Guy who's chasing after Myst who's chasing after Jade. Hehe.**

**Natalia: ...did I just act motherly to Luke?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of the Abyss and her** **characters**

**Priorities**

**Jade: Well that take cares of that.**

**Guy: You seemed a little more cheerful than usual Jade.**

**Jade: Well I'm glad we're out of Peony's sight.**

**Anise: Well finding those rappigs was annoying and disturbing.**

**Luke: I still can't believe he named one of them Jade and the other Nephry!**

**Myst: They're so cute!**

**Natalia: I'll agree with Myst on this one, they were absolutely adorable.**

**Luke: The weird part is he gave us some Spa Passes at Keterburg.**

**Anise: I did hear only the richest folks get these and it's super crazy expensive!**

**Luke: We should visit it sometime!**

**Jade: Ahem**

**Luke: ...**

**Anise: ...**

**Guy: Guys lets go there after we solve the St. Binah problem. Ok?**

**Luke: ...fine.**

**Anise: ...yes daddy.**

**Myst: I wonder what part of the family are we anyways?**

**Luke: Oh that's simple, Anise is my cool sister, Natalia and Guy are the parents-**

**Guy: What!**

**Natalia: Excuse me!**

**Luke: Jade is...**

**Jade: Crazy distant uncle?**

**Luke: Nope crazy senile grandpa.**

**Jade: Oh my don't I feel complimented.**

**Myst: And me?**

**Luke: My boyfriend, duh!**

**Myst: ...thanks.**

**Guy: Um Guys, shouldn't we be heading to St. Binah by now?**

**Anise: Don't worry too much Guy, we'll there like in no time at all!**

**Yup I decided I'm putting up skits before and after the story :D. Anyways hope you enjoy this chapter**

* * *

><p>Save the People, Not the City<p>

St. Binah - McGovern House

The journey back to St. Binah was sooner than they thought. Relived that the city is still in one piece, Jade ordered the evacuation of the city.

"Jade what are you talking about, there are no Kimlascan soldiers around the vicinity. my men just gave out recent reports." Elder McGovern laughed at the group.

"I'm sorry sir." bowed Luke as she looked at the elder with serious eyes. "It is a far worse threat than soldiers, the grounds around the city will be collapsing soon and if we don't evacuate in time this could be another Akzeriuth!"

"By Emperor Peony's orders we are evacuating this city immediately." Jade ordered once again, this time he pulled out a scroll with the Emperor's stamp on it.

The aging McGovern couldn't help but agree, no one defies their own emperor.

St. Binah - Town Square

"Alright just follow the soldiers folks!"

"Please follow the soldiers so you could all be safe!" Meiu ordered cutely with his mistress as a few children approached him.

The children awed at the sight, a talking creature, that is very cute. Meiu quickly became frightened as he floated into Luke's shoulder.

"Sorry guys but Meiu is my pet, it's a big responsibility to take care of anyone." apologize Luke. "Besides you kids should go help your parents out!"

"Yes ma'am." the children sighed in defeat as they headed back with their parents.

The evacuation was going as smoothly as it is. Luke was directing the civilians into the entrance, even though they were locals. She smiled as they didn't take note of who she was, yet. She suddenly realize one of the evacuees at the crowd.

"You!" she pointed out in shock.

"You're that kid!" the coachman pointed out in total shock. The very same one Luke had met when they were at Tartaroo Valley at the beginning of her journey. "Your hair seems different.

"Yeah listen to me." said Luke as she took note Myst is heping a elderly couple move their baggage. "Remember when my friend gave you his necklace and such? Would you possibly still have it. I'll pay you back."

"Sorry kid but I sold it to a merchant at Chesodania." the coachman apologized with a sad smile. "I must say that necklace meant a lot to your friend, huh?"

Luke nodded as she redirect the man back. She took another glance at Myst.

"Thanking young man, you're parents must be proud of you." thanked the elder man as he chatted with the long haired soldier.

"It feels like natural for me, so no need to thank me." Myst admitted as he carried the elderly couple's baggage.

"My dear, he's so modest!" the old lady remarked with a smile.

'It's no problem at all ma'am, just doing my job." said Myst as they finally reached the gate. 'Well I have to head back and help any others, so please take care of yourselves!"

As the elderly couple thanked him once again, Myst couldn't help but feel a terrible dread approaching. He quickly spotted Jade assessing the civilians.

"We have most of the civilians out of the vicinity already, Malkuth soldiers are escorting them to Chesodania." Jade answered Myst's unspoken questions.

"Not Grand Chokmah?" Myst wondered.

"Well you see I forgot to mention, Kimlasca believed Luke and Natalia have been killed at Akzeriuth, which is in Malkuth territory. So was could emerge at any moment." Jade explained offhandedly. "Besides when war is approaching Grand Chokmah shuts itself down, so there's no way people could get in there."

"Damn so it's worse than we thought?" asked Myst as he had an annoying scowl on his face. "But we just have to bring the two back and the war will stop right?"

"Possibly, but I did hear unfortunate rumors Grand Maestro Mohs manipulating King Inobert to start the war." explained Jade as he directed more of his men to escort more civilians.

Myst scowled at the name. Mohs' was his superior officer when he was still dedicated to the Oracle Knights. When Ion rose to power, the Oracle Knight faction split apart, so you're with er in Mohs' or Ion's faction. His older brother became the go between since the two of them don't really go eye to eye. He got truly sick of Mohs when he brought back Luke to Baticul.

_Weeks Ago - Baticul_

_After Luke decided to catch up with the princess, Myst chose to leave the two alone. He stood by the balcony of the royal courtyard seeing a beautiful sight of the city from below._

_"Ah Mysterico there you are." said a haughty voice as Myst turned around._

_He was obviously older than his brother. His robes signify him as a powerful religious member of the same organization he works with._

_"Ah Grand Maestro Mohs, sorry for not reporting back." apologized Myst as he bowed down._

_"No need to worry about that my friend." smiled Mohs._

_Myst scowled in his mind, though he kept the friendly appearance. "Is there something I can do, sir?"_

_"I have a new mission for you Myst." briefed Mohs as he got serious. "Do you remember the reading Ion read at the throne room?"_

_"The one about the red hair prince will go to Akzeriuth?" Myst asked as he could clearly recall the event since it did just happened a few hours ago._

_"I read more into the Score." Mohs smiled. "It said our red hair friend shall perish and that will instigate the war between Kimlasca and Malkuth!"_

_"What do need me to do sir?" Myst asked, though he could already guess what the man wanted him to do, and he didn't like it at all._

_"Ensure the death of our red head friend, and all in the while to keep looking for the Seventh Fonstone, understood?" ordered Mohs as his eyes were filled with ambition._

_Myst quickly turned around gritting his teeth in total anger, he sighed and looked at the Grand Maestro. "Understood."_

_From that day on, Myst learned the man's total obsession with the Score. Even if it meant bringing the world to the brink of destruction, Mohs would, without hesitation, enforce it. Mys decided he would no longer be part of anything with that man..._

"Yo Myst you there?" said a voice as a hand was waving in front of him. "Colonel I think he's going crazy!"

"I believe he's thinking back at old memories, Anise." explained Jade as he ad a gleam in his glasses. "Myst I guess you hate Mohs."

"He ordered me to ensure Luke's death at Akzeriuth." Myst gritted his teeth in total anger. "That bastard is gonna pay!"

"Woah for reals?" wondered Anise in total shock. "I never thought he would be that crazy?"

Jade grimaced at the thought, the Grand Maestro would do whatever it takes to make the two countries go to war. He despised it, the unneeded battles and now his own invention, fomicry he still feels absolutely guilty for what he had created, he no longer wanted be involved with it but his old friend Saphir became obsessed with it.

"Oh poor Dist, why did he changed his name..." Jade muttered to himself.

"You said something Jade?" Myst asked, concern filled in. "it's not natural for you to complain, besides your age."

Before Jade could answer, a familiar silver haired flamboyant God General appeared.

"Oh Jade, we meet again!" greeted Dist from his usual floating chair.

"Oh dear, here we go again." Jade sighed in 'annoyance'. "Hello Saphir did you come to bother us again?"

"Well I was sent here to get the Fon Master..." Dist thought outloud as a dark grinned arose from his face. "Unlike you, I haven't given up on our professor!"

"Unfortunately we have no time to dwell with the past." said Jade with a calm aura. "Unlike some fools who are trapped in their own self deluded fantasies..."

"Arggh Jade you dare mock me again?" Dist screamed in anger as his floating chair started to be erratic as he is. "Come forth Kaiser Dist RX!"

Suddenly, a large ball fell from the sky.

"This feels familiar..." Myst lampshaded, as he suddenly recalled the event at the boat. "Let me guess arms pop out with flaming chainsaws, and guns, at the same time has a freaking creepy face at the middle."

"Y-You dare mock my creation?" Dist screamed outraged at the bored Myst below him. "Crush them all!"

The robot followed what it's creator ordered but to be outnumbered was something it shouldn't be worried about. It's guns pointed towards the three people in front of it.

"Anise dear could you get the rest of the group?" requested Jade as charged head on with his spear at the ready. "Thunder Lance!"

"Hey old man I thought running will tire you down?" Myst followed suit with a smirk. "Nocturnal Light!"

"Oh jeez he doesn't give me time to complain." muttered Anise as she went towards the city.

A quick swipe from the Kaiser Dist, Myst would've been hurt bad due to the spikes. He was able to quickly block it with a force field. Jade took note and suddenly had a plan.

"Myst keep the barrier up!" ordered Jade, as Myst's eyes kept concentrating.

"Hurry old man, my lungs aren't lasting too long!" warned Myst as he requires a breather if he's gonna do more of his Fonic Hymms.

"Release it the barrier now!" Jade commanded the younger man, which he complied. "Blessed Drop!"

As water Fonons gathered on top of the creature, it's curiosity got the best of it as heavy water started to pour down into it's unfortunate head.

"Plan: Back Jade up with something. Go!" Luke grinned as her blade is already at the ready.

"Guy I wish you haven't told she could name combos and plans out!" scolded Natalia as she charged in with her bow.

"I-It's not my fault I'm not good with names!" whined Guy as he followed everyone suit.

"Colonel the group's here!" Anise announced as her Tokunga got on top of the Kaiser Dist. "C'mon guys while it's distracted!"

"Sharpness!" Natalia blessed the entire group at the same time she glared the wrecking ball in front of her. "Scarce Shot!"

"Sonic Thrust!" Luke screamed out as, in blinding speed, was able to dent the robot's face. "Alright!"

"Aim for the devices on it's back!" Jade ordered as he took note of team coming out of it whenever it gets hit.

The rest of the group nodded as they had many various attempts to get through it. Jade throwing his spear or another arte was quickly block or interrupted. Anise's was quickly thrown off and feel unconscious due to the heavy impact. Guy's sword was quickly swiped away, even shocked how a machine huge could have fast reflexes.

"Gahahah!" Dist laughed in glee. "You fools thought it was the same thing from those weeks ago? Well you are wrong it is improved and will definitely not get crushed by Jade's Mystic Cage!"

"Well Dist I do feel like it's the youngsters turn to finish it off." Jade shrugged as he brought the unconscious Anise into a safer distance.

"Naty I hope you've been practicing that one move..." Luke whispered to her friend.

"I-I'm not sure Luke, I hope I'll be able to hit it." Natalia wondered. "Please give me time..."

"Gotcha!" Luke smiled at her. "Hey you ugly piece of art!"

The Kaiser Dist, for some reason, kept some traits from it's 'father'. A mere taunt and it's attention is straight towards the one who called it out. It's rage is clearly shown when it brought all of it's weapons up.

'Anytime now Naty!" screamed Luke as she started to runaway.

"Fated Circle." Myst said calmly as the daggers formed a seal to hold off the Kaiser Dist. 'Whatever you're doing Natalia, now your chance!"

"Understood." Natalia said as she felt immense power growing in her arrows, they started to glow. "Do not think you can escape me!"

Suddenly a Fonic glyph emerged right below the machinery, keeping it paralyzed. As Natalia drew out a couple of arrows that started to shine, she aimed up in the sky.

"Pour forth, oh starlight!" Natalia begged her weapons as she felt the fonons around her swelling. As she let go of them, she noticed the narrows splintering into many beautiful rays of light "Astral Rain!"

The many rays came in hitting the Kaiser Dist as much as it could take, then the machine started to tumble down as if it's life is no longer in it.

"No no no no no!" Dist screamed out of frustration, like a bad tantrum. He started to float away once again. "Not again!"

"C'mon we still have a few people to-What?" Luke panicked as she felt powerful shaking coming from the ground. "Oh no!"

"Damn already, fighting it took much of our time!" Myst cursed out as the ground did not stop shaking.

"There's gotta be something we could do?" Luke wondered. She took note of the city slowly falling down, she sighed since she can't reach any of them. "If we can only fly..."

"That's it!" Guy grinned as he was a giddy schoolgirl. "Sheridan, the City of Craftsman. It holds many genius throughout the world, and one of the relics the Order of Lorelei discovered some ancient devices, one is a transport that would be able to fly across the oceans! The only way to do this though is through a Hover drive which would-"

"Guy, nice to know your fascination with machine history and all." Luke interrupted the blonde swordsman before he could speak another word. 'but the place is still shaking!"

"So where is Sheridan anyways?" Myst wondered as the earthquakes finally stop, though they left a devastating remains.

"It's by an island next to Baticul, you won't miss it." Guy smiled as he headed off. "I'll start the Tartarus!"

"But wait how long do we have exactly?" asked Luke full of concern.

"When Hod fell it took a couple of days..." Myst started and he went on a explanation on how his homeworld, the Lower Lands, has a barrier between the two worlds, which will slowdown the fall.

"Well let's get going onward to Sheridan!" Luke pointed to where Guy disspeared into.

"Luke that's the way to the Tartarus, Sheridan is in the opposite direction."

"Shut up!"

Later - Meggiora Highlands

"Looks like we have to split up." Jade sighed as he took note of two paths.

The group was able to enter the place, though since they came from a Malkuth ship in neutral territory, though it was close to St. Binah, there would be some issues later. The party met up with a group called Class M, an elderly group of Machine geniuses. Their current project was the Albiore where they would remake the flying machines back in the past. They agreed to help Luke and the other's but unfortunately their pilot and ship are at a heap of trouble, while the only current working Hover Drive was in the ship. Luke agreed right away to save the pilot, the and ship hopefully. Right now they're in front of the valley where the Albiore crashed.

"I guess me Myst and Jade will take one side." Luke said as no one had any arguments on the set up.

"H-Hey!" Guy shouted as he realized his own group.

"C'mon Guy you'll protect both Naty and me from the big scary monsters, right?" Anise smiled as she glomped the man again.

"Y-You did this on purpose!" whined Guy as he pointed a finer towards Luke.

"Nyeh!" Luke stuck her tongue out as she went on ahead.

Guy's Side

This group had no problem as they were able to reach their spot right away. Guy looked at the other side, still no sign of the others...

"Worried about Luke Guy?" Natalia wondered with a smile.

"Of course I'm worried about her all the time, it's just..." he was lost at words.

"Oh jeez you worrywart, they got the Colonel with them, they'll be fine." Anise said cheerfully as she jumped onto Guy's back.

"S-Stop t-that A-Anise!" Guy cried out as he started to shake uncontrollably. A roar was suddenly heard from the distance.

"What was that?" Natalia wondered as she took note of a huge reptilian creature from the other side. "Oh no..."

"Luke!" Guy screamed in horror.

Luke's side

"You stupid giant lizard thing, get outta our way!" Luke pouted as the Blade Rex roared back. "Roaarr!"

"Um Luke..." Myst swaetdropped at the sight "Though it is cute when she tried to imitate it..."

"Infernal Prison!" Jade screamed suddenly as the reptile's skin was caught in fire.

The thing roared again as it started to charge straight towards Luke. She gritted her teeth.

"I'm in a bad damn mood, it's dumb enough a city is still collapsing and we got to save it, but now we have to save this stupid pilot and this ship!" Luke screamed out her eyes suddenly enraged. "I'm not letting something like you to ruin my chance on helping people!"

"Her inferior complexity?" Jade wondered as he took note of the girl's sudden change in mood.

"Y-Yea ever since Akzeriuth, she wanted to help, and save people. She believes nothing will ever make up for Akzeriuth." explained Myst with sad eyes.

'She has to let it go eventually." Jade said as he pushed up his glasses. He suddenly took note of a change in wind. "Did you fell that?"

"Yeah." agreed Myst. "The Seventh Fonos are all gathering around Luke!"

"You'll regret being in my way!" Luke shouted as her entire body started to glow. "Seventh Fonons?"

"Luke!" a distant voice screamed, as she took note of who it was.

"Guy..." said Luke as she glanced at worried man across from her. Her eyes are now filled with determination. "This is the power I'll use to save everyone!"

"Luke!" all her friends screamed out in worry, even Jade, as she charged right into the Blade Rex.

"Uaahhh!" Luke shouted as the fonons around her swelled like a tornado, with the Blade Rex getting caught within. Whatever is left of that power concentrated into her outstretched hands. "Now die! Radiant Howl!"

The boss couldn't withstand the blast as it was sent into the lower parts of valley, with no chance of it surviving at all.

"How's...t-that?" Luke gasped as she collapsed. "I need to get stronger!"

"Jade get the launcher ready with Guy I'll tend to Luke." Myst requested as he started his usual healing procedures. "You were amazing Luke."

"R-Really?" Luke wondered as she blushed she grasped Myst's hand. "T-Thanks."

"I-It's true." Myst admitted with a smile, a blush on his face as well.

Guy's Side

"Now die! Radiant Howl!"

"Woah that was amazing!" Anise awed at the sight, Luke just decimated that monster.

"It truly is a powerful attack." Natalia observed, though she quickly took note of Luke's collapse. "Though the drawbacks seem worse than ours."

"It was Luke's first time doing her own Mystic Arte." Guy pointed as he aimed his launcher in sync with Jade. "I remember doing Razing Phoenix the first time and my pants got caught on fire."

"R-Really?" Anise wondered in total shock, until a grin stretched out. "So Natalia I bet you were there, what's the color of his underwear?"

'E-Excuse me?" pardoned Natalia, at the same time her face brightened up.

"So you do know!" Anise accused with the grin getting bigger.

"...orange." Natalia muttered in embarrassment.

"H-Hey let's not talk about that, how bout helping me get this guy up?" Guy whined as he carried an unconscious silver haired man...

Sheridan - Town Square

Three red head figures were waiting by the center hall. One is filled with impatience, the other full of boredom and the last is simply waiting.

"When are they coming back brother?"

"Hopefully soon, I'm getting annoyed by Delta's ramblings." Alpha answered Sigma with a bored glance. With his usual expression he could be easily mistaken as God General with the title The Bloody.

"Geez these guys are taking forever!" Delta whined as comical tears fell down. "I can't wait to meet sister Nu again!"

"Speaking of Nu, there she is." Sigma calmly pointed out.

The three red head smiled at the girl as they can finally introduce themselves to her current companions, until they realized who one of them was.

"Get away from her!" Delta screamed as he suddenly grabbed Luke and took her to his group.

"A-Asch?" Natalia wondered as she pointed towards Alpha.

"Wait a second..." Guy observe as he unsheathed his blade. Three red heads who all look like Asch. "Are you guy replicas?"

"That's right and we're taking our sister back!" Delta puffed as he still held into Luke.

"Let her go!" Myst demanded as he took out many knives.

"This could be great revenge, correct brother?" Sigma asked simply.

"Yes for all our brothers." Alpha agreed as his grin became more and more insane.

"Especially Beta and Gamma!" Delta cried out.

"Wait what do you mean by revenge?" Myst asked in confusion. "I didn't do anything to you."

"You didn't." Alpha smiled as she drew out his sword. "But your brother did!"

"That's not fair, Myst doesn't deserve to be punished for Van's doings!" Anise pointed out as Tokunga got bigger.

"But, his brother is responsible for the many deaths of my brothers!" Alpha gritted his teeth in anger. "With his death, I will have revenge!"

"You're crazy, you can't kill Myst!" Luke shouted at the other replicas.

"It's only reasonable to go after the enemies' siblings if they went after ours'!" Delta smirked.

"You two calm down." Sigma said simply as he glared at the two. "We understand our need for vengeance, but we must allow them at at least know why."

"Arggh, whatever Sigma, Alpha you tell them!" Delta complained as he threw his arms up in defeat.

"You see when we were created various test were made." Alpha sighed as he recalled the memories. "As you could tell by our callsigns, I'm the first replica, thus I witnessed all the terrible deeds done by your brother, Myst."

"Such as?" Myst dared asked the leader of the replicas.

"Some attempted to escape..."

_A red head child quickly got out of the Choral Castle entrance, as he turned around he noticed the many Oracle Knights surrounding him. Their swords were raised in the air..._

"Some couldn't handle how they're treated..."

_Another red head child look around the room. He smiled, with his blank green eyes as he took note of many dangerous stuff around him..._

"And some even turned against each other..."

_Two replicas looked exactly the same, same injuries, same shallow breathing, same bloodlust..._

"That was why we, the one that got away, swore to find his sibling and make him suffer." Alpha confirmed as he gestured Delta to let Luke go.

"What do mean 'was'?" Delta asked as his eyes narrowed down.

"My brother doesn't care if I live or die, anymore." Myst sighed with sadness filled in his tone.

"We will only hurt Van if it greatly affects him." Sigma said robotically as he started to go to the exit. "Killing this man will make Nu lost her trust in us, and Van wouldn't even care, I bet he would simply make another replica of his dead brother."

"You have a point, Sigma." Alpha nodded his head. "Delta let's go!"

"Oh fine!" Delta whined as he pouted. "So how are we gonna get revenge then?"

The replica trio left as they soon as they arrived, the group seemed surprised at the encounter but Luke didn't in the mood to talk about it at all.

"So that's how far they made it into my creation." Jade finally said, as his eyes grimaced. "If I can only go back in time and kill my younger self..."

Sheridan - Warehouse

"Open this door!"

The group finally regrouped with Class M at a nearby warehouse, where their project were at progress. Unfortunately Kimlascan soldiers spotted them, mostly Jade's Malkuth uniform, and made now Guy is barging the door with anything he could find.

"The Albiore in almost ready!" Iemon smiled at the younger group.

"You kids take care it, and don't worry about flying it." Tamara answered any unasked questions.

"Thank you so much for your help and sorry Ion if we kept you bored." Luke bowed down.

"It's no problem Luke, though I did realize they took parts of the Tartarus for the Albiore." Ion smiled apologetically.

"Ah who cares, we're gonna fly!" Anise giggled gleefully.

"Um guys the door!" Guy whined as the debris he made was getting destroyed quickly.

"The Albiore is ready for it's first flight!" Aston announced as he emerged from an elevator.

"How about the soldiers?" Natalia asked. "If I show them who I am then-"

"No time, didn't you guys tell us you guys are saving a city or something?" Tamara scolded the princess. 'Besides don't ever underestimate the elderly!"

"Woah much cooler than Jade." Luke praised as eyes sparkled around her eyes.

"Oh my!" Jade sighed though he smiled again. "Well we have a flight to catch, so Tamara, Iemon and Aston thank for all your help."

"Omigosh!" Anise shouted as her jaw dropped. "The colonel actually being humble and thankful, it's the end of the world!"

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah another long (to me) chapter! So I felt like making to go through that far cause I felt like it :P. Anyways the group finally met our replica trio. Hope you enjoy it!<strong>

**Inside Myst Mind**

**Myst: (The way Luke's eyes shine is so cute!)**

**Luke: ... they're like super over protective brothers and such.**

**Guy: ...yeah I could tell, it's like what I felt when I realized you and Myst are an item!**

**Natalia: It is most definitely a charm our Luke has!**

**Luke: Aww guys it's nothing honestly!**

**Myst: (Sheesh what's next Duke Fabre on my breath for being near her daughter?)**

**Natalia: So Luke do you and Myst ever plan on having kids?**

**Luke, Guy: What?**

**Myst: (Yes!)**

**Luke: W-We d-didn't think that far d-did we M-Myst?**

**Myst: ...**

**Luke: Myst?**

**Myst: (If Luke and I had kids they would be so adorable! First hopefully a ****daughter that looks like me, then a son that looks just like Luke!)**

**Luke: Uh Myst you're staring at me.**

**Myst: (Then twins I don't care if they're identical or not!)**

**Luke: P-Please s-stop t-that!**

**Myst: (But the only the way to make kids is to push Luke down the bed and her vulnerable self is all mine...)**

**Luke: Eeek Myst your nose is bleeding!**

**Guy: Well I guess the Albiore's high altitude made it seem uncomfortable for the poor guy.**

**Natalia: Please Myst if you are not feeling well please rest.**

**Myst: O-Oh! Right, hey Luke s-sorry about the mess. I'll take my leave.**

**Luke: Geez I hope he's okay!**

**Anise: You guys are idiots...**

**Jade: The stimulation of blood within Myst's head was to much, I believe it was from either hormones or the new feeling when you're up high in the air.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of the Abyss and her** **characters**

**That Trio**

**Guy: Whew we finally saved St. Binah.**

**Myst: Technically we saved it's people, the city and it's region fell down.**

**Luke: ...**

**Natalia: Luke what seems to be the problem?**

**Luke: ...**

**Natalia: Throughout the entire time you keep on pestering us on when we shall save it.**

**Luke: ...sorry Naty, I wasn't paying attention. Something's on my mind ever since.**

**Myst: Luke?**

**Luke: The replica trio they suffered much more than me, seeing their brothers die while I get to live peacefully in the manor.**

**Guy: Luke...**

**Myst: If your going to sympathize them go ahead.**

**Luke: Myst?**

**Myst: They suffered from my brother's doing, I feel...guilty**

**Luke: But you didn't do anything, it's all Van's fault!**

**Myst: As his brother, it's my responsibly to take out Van.**

**Natalia: Myst to slay your own brother...**

**Myst: It has to be done. Too many people suffered already, I hope we get to end this soon.**

**Guy: I too feel responsible. He was my vassal, he followed my orders and is still following my last ones. Damn if only...**

**Luke: I gotta a feeling we're not gonna end this soon, but let's do what we can at Shurrey Hill.**

**Sorry for the not so funny skit, but...yeah. The tales series has many funny skits but I believe around the same amount of serious ones as well. So yeah...hope you enjot the next chapter**

* * *

><p>Of Wars and Passage Rings<p>

Shurrey Hill

"So this is the place, huh?"

After rescuing the remaining residents at St. Binah, the land around the city finally fell down. So Luke and the others headed to Yulia City and discussed about how they could bring the city back. Unfortunately there is no possible solution for that, but instead they could still keep it afloat right above the sea of miasma. They only way to do this was to enter the Sephiroth Trees and use the passage ring within to fix it. This led the party into Shurrey Hill.

"Well let's see, only location around with higher elavation, only place with strange fonic glyphs around." Jsde observed as his glasses shined. "This is definitely Shurrey Hill, afterall this is Malkuth territory."

"You're mocking are you Jade?" pouted Luke as she look around the entrance. "I don't see any underground passages or that."

"The passageway is hidden around here, we need to use Meiu's Sorcerer Ring to reveal the passage." Ion explained

"Yay I get to be useful!" Meiu cheered as he started to float around.

"So cute..." Myst muttered as he smiled at the baby cheagle.

"H-He's got a nice smile!" Luke thought as her face reddened. "Hey Meiu I see something glowing red over there, burn it!"

"Gotcha mistress!"

The process went on for a few minutes as one of them was truly far that Luke actually had to aim Meiu to hit it. After activating all the fonic glpyhs a passage way revealed itself right from where they entered.

"Woah!" Luke jumped back in surprised from the supposed entrance to the passage ring. "It's like one of those books I read, there's like crazy treasure or something!"

"Treasure? Money?" Anise wondered excitedly.

"I believe the only thing there are guardians to prevent intruders from...intruding." Jade guessed as he went first. "Besides who would actually belie those childish stories."

Both Anise and Luke growled at the oldest man and chased after him.

"So cute." Myst smiled in a daze as he observed Luke.

"Myst I know Luke means very much to you and all..." Natalia started as her eyes suddenly narrowed down. "I warned you once already but I'll remind you, take advantage of her and you will suffer very dire consequences."

"I know Natalia, I know." Myst ignored the supposed serious threat. "C'mon before we're left behind, Guy and Ion went ahead."

"O-Oh, right."

Shurrey Hill - Passage Ring

The path was very straight forward, since there were barely any sort of monsters. The group reached the center and took note of a pedestal right in front of them.

"So pretty!" Luke said in amazement as her eyes flew away with the beautiful flowing particles going up, only to realize a sense of nostalgia hit her. "This place is just like the one back at Akzeriuth..."

"Luke?" Myst asked worry filled in his voice.

"N-No n-not again!" Luke screamed as her body shakes uncontrollably, she slowly started to walk back. "I-I don't want another Akzeriuth, g-get away!"

"Luke!" Myst shouted her name again as he grabbed her wrist before she could dash away. "Look at me!"

Luke shook her head rapidly, with her eyes closed shut. She started to cry uncontrollably as memories swell on when she first came to a similar place.

"The memories must have scarred her." Jade pointed out as Myst now held Luke in his arms. "Van's damage is worse than we have expected."

"Ion, didn't you say she was mind controlled or something?" asked Guy as he recalled the story from Ion's perspective.

"Yes, Van controlled her against her will, but I guess she saw the entire thing though she couldn't controlled her own body." Ion recalled with a frown.

"Oh man..." Anise told herself as she recalled how bad she treated the girl after Akzeriuth. "And now she's scared.

"I don't wanna, I-I don't wanna!" cried Luke out childishly as her tears keep falling. "L-Let go!"

"Lu..." Myst said her nickname gently as he stroke her hair. "I'm here to protect you remember, I won't let him ever come near you and make you do terrible things. I promise."

The tears continued to fall down but at a slower pace, Myst sighed as his tan shirt was really soaked from the girl's tears.

"Man I can't believe Van said my nickname would be Tear if I was a girl." Myst sighed as he patted Luke's head. "Now Lu, remember you're promise? The one where I'll watch you change."

"Uhuh." Luke nodded cutely as she stared at Myst's gentle face. "Ok, sorry Myst."

"It's alright." he smiled.

"Wait Lu?" Anise wondered as her eyes narrowed down.

"Must be a nickname." Natalia concluded with a smile. "Those two are really meant for each other.

"Still doesn't help he's a pedoph-"

"L-Let's not get to that again!" laughed Guy nervously as he examined the pedestal. "It's not responding."

"It did say only Yulia's descendants would respond to it." Ion informed the group.

"Alright." Myst nodded as he approached the supposed responding pedestal. "It's not moving."

"H-Hey those glyphs started to glow!" Luke pointed out at three circle that lead to different passage ways. She suddenly took note fo three figures approaching them. "The Replica Trio!"

"Hey sis, what's up!" Delta smiled as he approached the group. "Can't you believe big brother Alpha, sure he's cool and all but, he made us travel around this place just to activate the fonic glyphs just for him to recall only Yulia's descendants could make it work!"

"Yes Delta that's what Alpha wanted us to do, so sister Nu and her companions could repair this Sephiroth tree, remember?" Sigma calmly reasoned with the childish red head.

"Well if it's for Nu..." Delta wondered as he tapped his chin. "Then it's fine with me!"

"He's pretty cute, huh Natalia?" Anise snickered at the blushing princess.

Natalia only looked away ashamed of herself, she still loves Asch afterall.

"Ah sister, nice time for you to be here!" Alpha smiled as he glanced at Myst. "Mysterico."

"Alpha." Myst said his name in the same neutral tone as the replica in front of him. "I believe this is where I somehow fix this."

"Because we're not seventh fonist the rest is up to you." Alpha waved as the other two brothers followed him.

"Good luck sis!" Delta smiled as he waved at the group suddenly he got grabbed from behind. "H-Hey Sigma, what gives?"

"We're behind schedule, Delta." Sigma said as he dragged away a complaining Delta.

"They're an interesting bunch." Anise sweatdropped at the sight. She suddenly had a lecherous grin. "Though they're all a bunch a hunks!"

"Anise!" Natalia wondered in total surprised.

"And she said I'm a pedophile..." Myst muttered in total disbelief. "She's like the total opposite of one..."

"Wait a minute they're technically seven years old too, so..." Luke though outloud as an ideas suddenly popped out. "Anise is a pedo-"

"Don't you dare say it!" Anise growled as she pulled Luke's ear.

"My you children should really cooperate for at least a minute or so." Jade sighed at the group. "Myst stand in front of the pedestal."

Myst quickly obliged not wanting to feel Jade's wrath, he was surprised at the difference, the pedestal suddenly opened as if it was some sort of book.

"Whatever they did, it's responding to me now." Myst smiled as he felt the Seventh Fonons gathering around him. He took note of a strange sight on top of the core. "Hey guys those circles mean the passage rings, right?"

"Well according to these instructions..." Jade started as he took note of some writings at the hologram of the passage rings. "Van made it unusable."

"Oh man what gives!" complained Anise as she glared at the hologram. "Screw you commandant!"

"I'm not surprised if she wants to, afterall he's way older than Anise..." Myst muttered to himself, "So it's like a lock, we just have to use force then."

"That's correct, we'll use Luke's hyperresonance as a means to manipulate the passage rings in our favor." Jade nodded as he glanced at the quiet girl.

"Hyperresonance huh?" Luke wondered outloud as her hands suddenly started to glow. "Alright I'll do what I can..."

"Luke, please be careful!" Natalia begged the younger girl.

"Don't worry Naty!" smiled Luke as she gave her a quick glance. "I got Fonon controlling lessons from Myst when we got chances to rest at inns, he's an awesome teacher!"

"So the pedophile is now teaching Luke, this could get bad..." Anise muttered darkly loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Anyways..." Jade said a little too loud with a grin. "Luke please follow my instructions."

By manipulating the codes around the passage ring by St. Binah, it is now program to prevent the land to sink into the sea of miasma. Luke smiled as she finalyl realized she could do something.

"Myst we did it, we did it!" Luke cheered on as she hugged the man so suddenly. "If it weren't for you then, then..."

"Luke you're the one with credit you can fix the passage rings, I can only turn it on." Myst smiled as he hugged her back. "Do't be so modest."

"Oh crap look at that passage ring!" Anise pointed out in surprised. "Isn't that the one around Engeve, it's gonna fall!"

"Quick let us make haste back to the Alboire, Noelle is still waiting for us!" Natalia demanded with determination.

As the others started to follow Natalia, Luke quickly took note of Myst's shaking body.

"Myst are you alright?" asked Luke as her eyes show total worry.

"J-Just tired from opening the passage rings and all, but a good rest at the ship won't hurt." Myst shrugged off with a smile. "C'mon let's get back to the Outer Lands."

Outer Lands - Rugnica Plains

"H-Hey guys they're fighting!"

Luke was right as she saw a terrible sight from below the Alboire. Kimlascan and Maluth soldiers were fighting each other to death at the planes below them. Dreadnoughts were blasting magical fonons at lines of infantry. The causalities were rising every second.

"Then that means-"

"Yes your reported 'deaths' were one of the reasons for Kimlasca to declare war on Malkuth. Jade answered Natalia's questions with a grim look. "Still the battlefield is were the plains will fall so the sooner we can get everyone out the better!"

"The Kimlasca main force is at the Kaitzur Checkpoint, I'll head there to cease the attacks." Natalia said as she got up from her seat.

"Then there's Engeve, Kimlasca sees it as a supply point so I'm worried about them." Myst added his thoughts of concern.

"I'll head there, it's Malkuth territory and they won't do much if there's no officer." Jade offered.

"It's looks like we'l have to split us." pointed Jade out. "Luke you'll tell us who's following who."

"Fine." Luke sighed as she thought for a good quick moment. "Jade, Myst and I will head to Engeve, the rest of you try to stop Kimalasca reinforcements."

"Fine with us, we're close to Kaitzur!" Natalia realized as she saw the checkpoint filled with Kimlascan banners...

Kaitzur Checkpoint

The request was futile since the commanding officer was not at the checkpoint. Though General Cecile did mention how there officer was currently at Chesodania handling the operation from there.

"It looks like we have go to Chesodania then." Natalia declared to her group.

"The ferries are out of option since we're at war." Ion realized as a sighed at the situation.

"Looks like it's a long walk from here." Anise sighed as she made Tokunga huge. "C'mon Ion get on Tokunga."

"Geez Luke, I swear you did this on purpose." whined Guy as he had to take care of two girls and the young Fon Master. "I hope your situation is better than ours."

Engeve

From Luke's side, convincing Rose to abandon to the town wasn't very difficult, afterall Rose knew all three of them very well. Luke decided Chesodania would be there destination since it is still a neutral territory.

"We'll have to keep an eye on a lot of folks." Jade warned Luke as he glanced at the farmers packing their goods.

"No worries we got Noelle getting the elderly, children and some others to Chesodania." Luke shrugged off as she saw the Alboire flying off.

"Are you prepared to face you own people, Luke?" Myst asked as his eyes hardened.

"It's better if we avoid them, but if they start attacking defenseless people..." Luke wondered outloud with lifeless smile. "It's doesn't matter, Malkuth or Kimalsaca I'm gonna knock some sense into idiots who'll attack harmless people!"

Chesodania - Center

The journey was hard as it took a couple of days, at the same time they had to avoid any straggling soldiers eager to fight. Despite their different assigned missions, both ended up at the same destination.

"Naty why are you here?" Luke asked in confusion as the Engeve escorts dispersed with the crowds around them.

"Apparently the Kimlascan commander leading this operation is somewhere around here." explained Natalia. "I see you have brought the people of Engeve here."

"Well it's neutral grounds afterall." smiled Luke as she rubbed the back of her head. "Okay how bout we split up and find this guy?"

"Well faster to cover more ground, sure." Myst agreed as he headed off.

"Well take care guys, I'll check around the markets." saluted Guy as he coolly walked away.

"Ion and I will ask Astor." Anise explained as she dragged Ion.

"Anise please wait for me!" Natalia shouted as she followed the girl in admits of a crowd.

"Well Luke since we're at the Malkuth side, I'll try to find whoever is charge and call of the attacks." spoke Jade as he headed off.

"Mistress where should we start?" Meiu asked as he floated to Luke's shoulder.

"There's something I gotta do first..." told Luke as her eyes fell onto a jewelry store...

Later Chesodania - Inn

Luke, Myst and Guy regrouped by the inn, as they rested they took note of a crestfallen Natalia, while Anise attempted to consul her.

"What happened?" asked Guy as he doesn't like the sight of a not so confident Natalia.

"We've met the guy, but Mohs was with him." Anise said darkly as she had a murderous look.

"Mohs?" Myst narrowed his eyes as he glanced at Natalia. "What did he say to you?"

"H-He told me I w-wasn't the real princess." Natalia stuttered her voice not filled with her royal self. "He said how the bloodline was always filled with people of redhair, though mine is of gold. He said I replaced the real princess who died at stillbirth."

"It doesn't matter what that guy says, you're Naty, Naty!" Luke shouted as she held the girl around her shoulder. "L-Look at least you're a real person and I'm just a repli-"

"Don't finish that sentence!" Myst interrupted as his eyes were filled with fire.

"Myst is right, Luke even you are a real person." scolded Guy as he had a stern look.

"Natalia Mohs doesn't even know you like personally, like Guy and Luke, don't listen to that jerk!" shouted Anise as her face is red.

"Everyone thank you..." Natalia smiled as her eyes wondered off the window...

Later (Again) Chesodania - Outskirts

"Another go!"

"H-Heal!" Luke said the spell as the animal's wounds were finally disappearing. "I-I did it!"

"Way to go Luke, your a quick learner." congratulated Myst with a smile. "It's lucky we found that injured bird."

"Yeah and it could fly to wherever it wants, no rules, no worries." laughed Luke. "Sometimes I wish I was like them, to be free of responsibility and all..."

"Luke..." frown Myst. "Don't worry we'll stop my brother and Mohs on whatever the hell they're doing!"

He quickly took her hand and started onto her green forested eyes. He couldn't help it he loved everything about her, her eyes tell many stories and emotions. She blushed as she fidgeted at the hold.

"What's wrong?" whisperer Myst as he held Luke in his arms.

She quickly let go and the two started at each other for a good few minutes suddenly Luke took out something from her pocket.

"H-Here!" Luke blushed as she closed her eyes in total embarrassment.

"Luke.." started Myst as he took the object out of her hands. "W-Where did you find my mother's necklace?"

"A-At a jewelry store." answered Luke as she quickly looked away from Myst's eyes. "I-I used the money mother gave to me and the other money we got from the monsters we beaten, and-Myst?"

"Thanks you!" echoed Myst as tears started to fall down, he felt his tears falling into the girl's hair. "Luke you don't know how much it means to me!"

"Y-You're welcome." smiled Luke as she returned the hug.

"My mother..." Myst began as he stared off at the starry night. "I was too young to remember her but my brother told how how she cooed when I was born. Van gave me her necklace as a sign of her always watching over me. It really meant a lot to me-"

"I'm sorry!" Luke bowed down as she looked guilty. "I-I can't believe I made you give that away and-"

"Luke it's fine, I didn't know you felt so guilty about my necklace." beamed Myst as he held onto it, his face suddenly turned red. "H-Here wear it."

"M-Myst?" Luke wondered as she felt Myst strong arms around her, his breath on her neck as he put the accessory around Luke's neck. "I-It's yours you should wear it."

"When I got it, Van told me I should give it to the one that is my dearly beloved, Lu." affirmed Myst as he took her again in his arms. "You are mine and only mine."

"I-I'm yours and o-only yours Myst." blushed Luke as she felt his lips on hers...

* * *

><p><strong>Alright guys listen up, I'm going on vacation for a week so...sorry no update for that long hope you can survive! Anyways hoep you guys enjoyed the fluff at the end :), I know people were waiting for it. Anyways I know I skipped the sequence where they ran through the battlefield and all but just iamgined it was the same way just like in the game, except..it's my guys.<strong>

**Like a Proposal**

**Natalia: Luke that is a lovely ****necklace**

**Anise: That must've cost a lot!**

**Luke: Thanks Naty and it did Anise it took me my entire money from my mother's departure gift.**

**Natalia: You mean to say Aunt Susanne have you that much?**

**Luke: Well she tends to spoil me a lot, if you recall Naty.**

**Anise: Woah your family is definitely super rich! **

**Luke: Well we are directly related to the king so money isn't a big deal for them.**

**Anise: **So are you giving it to Myst?****

****Natalia: Anise!****

****Anise: What? I just want to know!****

****Luke: I did give it to him..****

****Natalia: But he gave it back to you.****

****Anise: Is he really that modest?****

****Luke: W-Well it was his mother's necklace...****

****Natalia: You mean to say that is the same one you two had to use just to get a ride at the beginning of your journey?****

****Anise: Then she found it here, and bought it back but then Myst gave it to her.****

****Luke: Well that sums it up!****

****Natalia: Oh my, a proposal!****

****Luke: Excuse me?****

****Natalia: Oh Luke when is the wedding?****

****Luke: Wedding? Oh no no no Naty he gave it to me because he told me how I'm his 'dearly beloved' or something like that.****

****Natalia: Oh my he truly is romantic, if you only Asch could be like that to me as well...****

****Anise: Still doesn't help he proposed to a seven year old that sicko.****

****Myst: ...I'm right here you know.****


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of the Abyss and her** **characters.**

**During a Lesson**

**Guy: Myst that necklace Luke has...**

**Myst: Hmm?**

**Jade: You gave it to her, did you young man.**

**Myst: Nothing escapes you old man.**

**Guy: So when did you actually give it to her.**

**Myst: When I was tutoring her.**

**Jade: Oh my, was it after a sweet moment of love between the two of you?**

**Guy: What?**

**Myst: N-Nothing like that ****happened!**

**Guy: The girl's warned you and now you're getting the consequence!**

**Myst: D-Didn't you hear what I just said. Guy watch that sword it could hurt someone!**

**Guy: Tiger Blade!**

**Myst: Dammit Jade I-I'll g-get you back!**

**Jade: Why is that young people would always have the most perverted thoughts?**

**Yay I'm back from vacation! ^_^ Sorry to keep you waiting I was replaying some Abyss and beaten my new game plus, so my mood for this is back and hopefully my skits can be some serious ones as well. Anyways hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

><p>Back to the Desert<p>

There were rumors around Chesodania on how a certain Asch the Bloody was spotted at the Oasis. This spiked the group's curiosity as they haven't heard from Asch in a while, thus they decided to head to the Oasis.

Desert Oasis

"Dammit dreck didn't you get my message?"

When they arrived they quickly noticed Asch waiting with his usual frown, though his impatient foot told another story.

"What?" Luke wondered in confusion as she scratched her head. "I didn't get any messages from you."

"So you can't hear me in your mind?" Asch asked as his eyes widened. "Makes sense now, dammit Dist, dammit Van..."

"Asch!" greeted Natalia as she hugged the red head from behind. "Oh how I missed you!"

"N-Natalia!" Asch gasped from the sudden embrace, as he turned away quickly.

"Seems like our boy here is very shy when it comes to a girl in love." pointed Jade out with a smirk.

"That's not it!" Asch growled from a simple tease. "I-I just had my g-guard down!"

"Excuses, excuses, but what do you need from us anyway?" Myst snickered at the young man.

Asch quickly went on a full explanation on his plans, and needs the party for some assistance. Apparently the group could control the many passage rings throughout the world by simply controlling one of them. Because the Rugnica Plains will begin to fall, the group decided to return to Zao Ruins to use the Sephiroth to prevent too many casualties.

"By the way, replica." Asch barked rudely towards the girl. "Have you've been hearing strange voices in your head, or any sort?"

"Have you?" Luke retorted with a smirk. Asch quickly glared at the girl. "Alright, I'm not hearing anything besides Jade's constant complaining."

"My oh my, thank you for your concern." Jade rolled his eyes while Anise snickered at the back. "Shouldn't we head to the Zao Ruins. now?"

"Yes but before that..." Asch halted the departing group. "I've been hearing rumors about a trio of red heads and one of them looks exactly like me."

"Your point?" Guy asked with a frown, believing he knew what's the next question.

"Have you met them?" Asch continued as his eyes started to glare at his replica again.

"W-What's with that look, you!" exclaimed Luke, as she glared back.

"Answer me!" demanded Asch.

"Enough you two!" Natalia scolded the two as she sighed at the very similar shocked expressions. "Yes Asch we've met them before, but they do not seemed to be on Van's side, due to what their leader told us."

"And that would be?"

"Various replicas created from you." Myst answered with a grim look. "Many died in the process and Luke here was coincidentally equivalent to you, right to the same fonon frequency, besides the gender..."

"Interesting." Asch told himself as he started to leave. "You guys take care of the Outer Lands from falling I got something to take care of..."

Zao Ruins - Entrance

The travel back to the place was very nostalgic; bandits, lizards and bats got in the way again but were no longer a threat. The sheer heat would've made some members do very questionable things, but luckily they kept themselves from going insane. Luke's eyes dilated from the scorching sun.

"Too hot!" she complained to her friends.

"Luke you shouldn't be talking." Natalia pointed out to herself as he had to pull up her puffy sleeves.

"Colonel aren't you hot in that uniform?" Anise wondered at the stoic Jade.

"Oh you don't understand how blazing and agonizing it is from warring a simple uniform." Jade shrugged at the sweaty group in front of him, though his clothes and expression remained untouched by the desert.

"He must be using some water fonon arte to keep him cool!" Luke accused as her eyes started to swirl due to the intense heat.

"Why don't we all just get inside?" Guy wondered outloud with a sheepish smile.

"I agree." Myst nodded to the blonde as he felt a breeze from the underground cave.

Zao Ruins - Inner Parts

The journey was the same as the way through the desert, unchallenging.

"Is it me or are these monsters never changed?" Luke lampshaded as looked around the entrance of the Passage Ring. "Ain't this where we fought Sync and LArgo?"

"It is." confirmed Myst as he searched for any upcoming danger. A sudden shake around them occurred. "Something's coming!"

"An earthquake at a time like this?" Jade wondered carelessly as he took note of a new monster. "Oh goodie we seemed to have provoked this creature."

"W-With what?" Luke asked nervously, her sword drawn.

"It's a phobia hunter, it's after Guy!" Anise snickered as Tokunga grew out.

"Oh my, we must protect Guy!" Natalia ordered the group as she got in front of the swordsman.

"Natalia, Anise is joking." Guy sweatdropped at the gullible princess.

The creature seemed to be made out of mostly out of rocks and bones. While it's base seemed like a reminder of a headless turtle, it's tail is long and has a dinosaur like head at the end. The creature roars at the party.

"Swallow Fury!" Luke screamed as she kicked her way up, until her sword barely dented the supposed head. "Ah crap physical attacks seems useless, fonic artes might take care of it!"

"Luke stand back and heal us." Myst quickly ordered, as Guy decided to quickly distract the creature with his natural speed. "Eclair de Larmes!"

"Miracle Hammer!" Anise chanted, while Myst's holy seal glows from below, a big magical hammer comes and made a crack on the skull. "It's weak against light!"

"Makes sense since it does live underground for a long time." Jade explained as he shrugged his shoulders. "Unfortunately I have no light artes, so Myst may you?"

"I was waiting when you'll say that old man!" Myst smirked as rays of lights started to dance around him. "O wind, undefiled, embrace those who would be our enemies!"

The lights headed and went through the creature, it's screams of pain could be heard all over the cavern. Suddenly the lights went straight above the ancient monster.

"Everyone get out of the area!" Jade ordered as he realized what is occurring. "Myst is definitely a seventh fonist, his strength is just like his brother, but his potential..."

"Colonel?" Anise asked worriedly as she had Tokunga covering the very bright parts with it's hands.

"Purify everything!" Myst's voice echoed majestically. "Innocent Shine!"

A strong beam of light suddenly fell upon the monster, as the beam disappeared so did the monster. Everyone was shocked on the immense power the young melodist had.

"Myst that's so cool!" Myst was the first to break away from the shock. "You're so amazing."

"Luke." Myst smiled at the girl. "This is the power I'll use to protect you, even if the entire world turns against you know that I'll always be your side."

"As do I." Guy smiled loyally to his friend. "Myst that power was truly amazing, how did you get such power?"

"I'm a descendant of Yulia herself." Myst puffed himself with pride.

The group looked right in front of them, a gate now wide opened.

"It feels just like the one at Shurrey Hill." Luke described a familiar presence. "That is definitely a passage ring!"

Zao Ruins - Passage Ring

Once they entered they were shown an amazing view. The group was fascinated by the sheer size of this particular passage ring.

"This place is huge!" Anise screamed, as her voice echoed throughout the place.

"Oh man looks like a long way from here!" Luke whined as she realized a path to the core was nowhere near connected to the path by them.

The group made it through, though many ancient monsters and moving relics got in their path. The finally reached the center, it looked just like the one back at Shurrey Hill.

"It's responding." Myst confirmed as the pedestal opened up.

"Luke follow these instructions." Jade began.

It was an obvious command, to make Chesodania and Engeve lower down slower than normal to minimize any casualties. Luke's control was getting better so it ended faster than the first time.

"That was it?" asked Luke.

Chesodania

After the long journey back to the city, the place seemed to be more lively than ever. Various people were chatting very lively, though topics on the war seemed still fresh. Various merchants seemed to be competing with each other with their products, especially the food section.

"Is it me or is there more people around?" Anise wondered as there were more crowds at the markets.

"It seems the Engeve population is all here. "replied Jade as they see the pilot of the Albiore approaching them.

"Everyone from Engeve is here!" Noelle confirmed with a tired smile. "I'm ready to go when you guys are!"

The group took note of the dark marks beneath her eyes. They know they were gone for a while, but while they had their expedition at the ruins, Noelle was driving back and forth with no breaks.

"You seem tired Noelle." Guy pointed out. "We'll take a night here and you get some rest you deserve."

"No really I could still-" Noelle began, as her face blushed due to Guy's offering smile.

"We insist!" Anise said with a grin, as her gleaming eyes looked towards the two blondes.

"You deserve some rest." said Luke as she smiled as well.

"Noelle, we don't want to push you that far." Myst patted the girl's shoulder.

"Oh well I truly don't want to crash, from our pilot falling asleep." Jade smiled eerily at the rest of the group.

"Oh colonel we all know you feel the same way." Anise accused the man.

"Oh Anise, I have no clue what you are talking about."

At the end everyone agreed to take a break after everything they went through. The war, the falling world, and what Van has planned, they knew a straight plan is needed to defeat the commandant. Though there is one thing they had agreed on.

"Back to the Outer Lands, tomorrow!" Luke raised her fist in excitement

* * *

><p><strong>Like I said before I want to apologize for the super late update. -_- But to make up for it I decided to make some sort of "filler" it's more of pure entertainment than actual story driven. BTW for those who've read forgiving fox, do you think I should do more of these oneshot regardless of the animeshow/video game?**

**Hopeful Dreams**

**Anise: To marry a rich noble and for him to let me spend all his cash! **

**Natalia: For Asch to be with me once again, it is like something from a fairytail!**

**Anise: You mean how two lovers are from different opposing sides, and they somehow got the fighting to stop? Like you and Asch could stop Mohs and the commandant just like that!**

**Natalia: H-Hey a girl could dream, correct?**

**Anise Oh Naty you're so cute when you blush!**

**Luke: Well I wouldn't mind settling down with Myst and having a family.**

**Natalia, Anise: What!**

**Luke: W-Well...**

**Natalia: You know I support this relationship and all but...**

**Anise: Myst is a complete perv!**

**Luke: B-But a perv with good intentions!**

**Anise: How does that make sense?!**

**Luke: Well I w-wouldn't m-mind if he...**

**Natalia: Luke please do not go through that train of thought.**

**Anise: Yeah you'll only make him more single minded than before.**

**Myst: (Luke and I with a family!)**

**Anise: There he goes again, in that sick world of his.**

* * *

><p>Filler: A Moment with the Grant Family<p>

His eyes opened from the rising sun in front of his window. The young man took a glance at the woman next to him, who's still asleep peacefully.

"So cute..." he smiled gently. Oh how he wished this moment would last forever.

"Daddy, mommy!" two voices screamed throughout the manor as two flashes of light are right on the couple's bed. "Good morning!"

"Morning sweeties." Luke smiled sleepily as she woke up from her two bundles of joy.

"Morning kisses!" the kids shouted in excitement.

The red head boy smiled as he gave a pecked to his smiling mother and chuckling father. He grinned at the two as he gestured his sister as well.

"Morning daddy!" the girl greeted with a smile. If you looked at the two, the little girl looked like a female version of the father, while the son looked like a male version of their mother. The girl blushed as she gave her father a pecked on his cheek.

"Morning to you too, Tear." Myst replied with a smile. He quickly took note of the pout from his eldest child. "Morning to you too, Musto."

The boy beamed at pride at his given name, most people would've known that Van Grants was actually named Vandesdelca Musto Fende.

"Daddy what's for breakfast?" Tear wondered as she tilted her head in curiosity. Myst couldn't help but ruffle his daughter's hair. "Daddy!"

"The usual." Myst chuckled at his little girl.

"C'mon sweeties let's get breakfast ready for daddy." Luke said as she got up. Her two children smiled and nodded.

"Right mom!"

After a wonderful breakfast from his family, Luke had a sudden announcement.

"Kids, Uncle Asch and Aunt Natalia are coming over, so you guys better get ready, ok?" Luke requested with a cheery smile.

The two kids nodded as they went up to their room. leaving the couple on their own. Myst was already scowling.

"Myst." Luke started as she could remember the man's dislike of the couple.

Asch was always insulting or frowning all the time, whenever they journeyed. Now years later he's still the same, this time it's mostly directed towards him not his 'sister'.

"Natalia and Zanne, I'm fine with. "Myst confirmed. "It's just Asch."

"C'mon Myst for me." begged Luke as her eyes had a sudden shine. "Pretty please?"

"So cute..." Myst nodded without a second thought as he realized what he had done. "H-Hey, no fair the puppy dog eye-"

"Thanks love you too!" Luke smiled as she ran up to get ready as well.

Later

"Oh Naty, it's been a while!"

"Same here Luke." Natalia nodded her head as she hugged the younger woman. She turned to a red head boy who was hiding behind his mother. "Do you remember Zanne, Luke?"

"Oh my nephew how you been?" Luke hugged the shy boy.

The two women were chatting idly by the kitchen, while the two men were by the living room with the other kids.

"Myst." Asch greeted the pouting man.

"Hey Asch." said Myst as he glanced at his two children.

"Hey Uncle Asch!" grinned Musto.

"Hi Uncle Asch." Tear waved her hand as she took a quick glance of Zanne, her face blushing even more.

"Oh no." Myst thought as his eyes widened. "My little girl with a crush! No!"

"Hey kids, is your father been treating mommy fine?" Asch asked, as if it was a daily routine.

"Daddy's been taking care of mommy really nice, Uncle Asch." Musto smiled, he took note of his dazed out sister. "Earth to Tear, hello?"

"Oh uh." Tear stammered as her face lightened up. "C-Can Zanne come here, please?"

"Anything for my favorite niece." Asch chuckled as he realized what's happening within the little girl's mind. "Zanne, Tear wants to talk to you!"

"W-What Uncle, not like that!" the girl whined.

"Yes father?" Zanne asked as he arrived at the living room. He quickly turned around and took note of Tear staring at him, her face glowing. He couldn't help but smile "Hello there Tear, I miss you."

"H-Hi to you too, Zanne." stuttered Tear as she smiled back.

Myst was in absolute shock, her little girl is talking with another boy their age. His eyes twitched from the sheer presence of a smirking Asch. He can't believe this, if only his precious little girl could only believe her father is the only man she would depend on, if only-

"Myst wake up!"

The scene around him suddenly faded away, Myst no longer looked older losing his spouting goatee. He quickly realized he's back at the Albiore.

"Myst, we've arrived." Luke smiled gently at the startled man. "Sorry to wake you up. You look so peaceful sleeping."

"I-I, ah." Myst was a quick loss of words as he had a smirk. "Luke when he have a daughter I want to name her Tear, alright?"

"W-What brought this up?" Luke asked her face blushing at the sudden change. "S-Sure?"

Myst thanked her as he offered his hand. The two of them set off with the rest as they got off the ship.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of the Abyss and her** **characters.**

**Hope you will enjoy this chapter.**

**Captured**

**Guy: Damn that Mohs!**

**Jade: I never thought Saphir would resort to hostage tactics.**

**Myst: Mohs is so dead when we meet up again.**

**Anise: Poor Noelle I hope she's alright!**

**Luke: She will be, we just have to believe!**

**Anise: ...**

**Luke: What's wrong?**

**Anise: You always believed in us did you Luke?**

**Luke: Of course you guys are my friends.**

**Anise: ...**

**Luke: Anise?**

**Jade: Anise is still troubled by how she treated you after the Akzeriuth incident.**

**Anise: Colonel!**

**Luke: Anise it's fine I deserved it a that-**

**Anise: No, no, no just no Luke.**

**Natalia: Luke we admire your belief in our abilities but sometimes faith alone is not enough.**

**Luke: Naty...**

**Natalia: Maybe I will be able to convince father to get us out of here.**

**Luke: ...**

**Natalia: Do not think of any heroic acts Luke. We will all go together!**

**Luke: Thanks Naty.**

* * *

><p>The False Princess<p>

Baticul - Natalia's Room

"Stupid Mohs, stupid Dist, stupid floating chair!"

Complaints from Luke summarized recent events. The group decided to visit Ion at Daath to figure out more of the score. However the Oracle Knights were still weary of them, so everyone had to get through incognito.

"I never thought they would actually capture Noelle." growled Luke in anger. "She had nothing to do with any of this!"

When everyone was about to leave Daath, they were surrounded by many guards led by Mohs and Dist. When Jade attempted do some fonic artes, the situation got worse when Dist revealed an unconscious Noelle being held hostage and their Albiore got captured right outside the city. With no desire to cause collateral damage to witnesses, Jade had to submit to capture, just like everyone else.

"Father must be against this." Natalia reassured herself with a smile.

The door suddenly opened, coming from the door was Alpine. He was always by King Inobert's side, though short and stout this is one of the king's more loyal vassals. He was accompanied by two guards.

"For impersonating the princess of the Baticul Kingdom and for impersonating the Duke's son, you are sentenced to death by order of the king." The man announced with a neutral tone. He gestured towards a guard who help two cups. "Meryl and replica, you are to drink these."

"Poison!?" Natalia was astounded on the execution method.

Luke bit her lips at the accusation. To be called a replica, to be reminded she was not born human, she fought away the tears as she glared at the man.

"I can't believe this, Uncle would never agree to this!" Luke complained with a glare. "Me and Naty are not drinking this crap!"

Before the Alpine could enforce the two, an amazing familiar singing voice was heard. The guards started to slump as their eyes closed.

"Luke, Natalia!" Myst screamed as he busted through the door. He noticed the sleeping soldiers. "Thank goodness we made it."

"I'm not drinking that poison." Luke pointed to the spilled cups. "It smells horrible!"

"Mistress I'm glad your safe!" Meiu cried as he jumped to Luke's shoulder.

"How did you all get free anyway?" Natalia asked as she realized it.

"Someone freed us, duh!" Anise answered with a smirk. "C'mon we gotta go before more guards arrive!"

"Before we leave, Luke and I must do something." Natalia requested to her friends.

"Yeah we want to hear what the king has to say, he couldn't want any of this!" Luke added her opinion at the situation.

"Very well, we'll make it short." Jade confirmed as he glanced everyone else.

Everyone knew not to go against the Necromancer, even in small arguments.

Baticul - Throne Room

"Father!"

Everyone at the Throne Room glanced at the opened doors. Everyone was shocked on the escaped prisoners, though one easily got hold of himself.

"How dare these traitors still live!" Mohs pointed towards the two supposed royals.

"Is it true, father?!" Natalia asked ignoring the accusation. She noticed her nanny, same blonde hair as her. "That I'm not your daughter?"

"Yes." her father answered bitterly, his eyes closed not wanting to see the sight.

"The wet-nurse can confirm it, your true mother was Silvia, one of the queen's attendants!" Mohs gleefully smiled at the saddened Natalia.

"The real Natalia was stillborn." the wet-nurse explained as she recalled a memory. "I took my daughter's child, who was born a few days ago, and gave her to the queen."

"Now you know the truth of your birth, Meryl." Mohs smirked at the princess. "You helped in destroying in Akzeriuth for the sole purpose of revenge!"

"That is preposterous!" Natalia screamed as anger was slowly rising.

"Uncle, why would believe a man like him!?" Luke asked as she pointed at the Maestro.

Duke Fabre was glaring at the girl, he thought he raised a son all these years, but in reality this clone took over his real son. He glared at the red head.

"How about you? You replica?!" Fabre demanded with anger. "Because of you Suzanne is sick once again, you've taken our beloved son from us!"

"Then I'm sorry." Luke apologized with a sad smile. Even if she knew she was a replica, she always felt parental love from the two, it was great while it lasted. The next words escaped her lips through hesitation. "Duke Fabre I wasn't given much of a choice, like Meryl here I had no saying in the matter. I was sent here to replace your only son. I was recently born at that time."

"Enough of these nonsense!" Dist announced his presence as he watched the heated argument. "Largo execute them!"

"So that's why I'm here." the Black Lion gritted his teeth as he slowly turned around.

"With your deaths, Kimalsca can finally go back to war with Malkuth!" Mohs smiled as Largo took out his scythe.

"Uncle even if Natalia isn't your real daughter, you raised her for all her life!" Luke started as she glanced at her supposed 'father'. "It's the memories that count, right?"

Inobert's eye widened at his niece's words, but before he could say another word...

"Enough of your babbling!" Mohs roared at the group. "Largo execute them now!"

Suddenly the door emerged once again, a familiar red head God General appeared!

"Ah Asch capture them!" Dist ordered as he got excited for some royal bloodshed.

The Bloody turned toward the group with his usual frown.

"I set you guys free for a reason!" Asch growled. "Get the hell out of here now!"

"Luke is that you?" Fabre asked in fascination as he saw the grown young man in front of him.

"We just can't leave you, come with us!" Luke offered as she refused to follow everyone else.

"You dreck someone has to hold them off!" Asch shouted as he raised his arms against the two God Generals. He took note of his father in the scene. "Tch, your gullible as always to that damn Mohs are you old man?"

The group thanked Asch as they quickly left the throne room.

"You traitor!" Dist screamed outraged.

"Look who's talking, leaking info about Van to Mohs?" accused Asch with a smirk. "I wonder who the real traitor is here?"

"You dare betray the commandant?!" Largo wondered as he pointed his scythe towards the flamboyant man.

"Don't you fools realize I'm doing this for my own benefit, Van was just a stepping stone!" Dist smirked as he quickly floated away on his chair.

Baticul - Castle Grounds

It was terrible sight for Natalia, the many guards that used to greet her with smiles are now pointing their weapons at them. Tears slowly fell as they ran away from the various soldiers right behind them.

"Man I hope they didn't block elevator!" Luke complained as she ran further than the group until some of her own manor guards stood before her. "Are you with us or against us?"

"Pere!" Guy realized the old man between two guards.

"I now know." the old gardener smiled at the blonde and red head. "The Luke that stayed with us for seven years is actually a girl, while the Luke everyone knows is now Asch."

"Pere, I'm sorry." Luke apologize as she looked away.

"It's alright my lady." Pere smiled at the girl. He noticed the same man that teleported Luke across the world. 'Ah young love to be grown from the most dire situations."

"Geez I know Luke and I had a rough start but..." Myst blushed as he quickly noticed more guards. "Damn!"

"The White Knights had opened a path, just as Asch had ordered!" Pere declared proudly as he gestured everyone to the elevator. "We'll hold them off from here!"

"Please do not fight to protect me!" Natalia begged.

"Don't worry Pere here is my sword instructor and an old friend of mine." Guy reassured the princess.

"Lord Gailardia please take care of your friends." Pere requested his lord.

The group took a final glance on Pere and some of the White Knights as many Baticul Royal Guards were charging towards them.

Baticul - Town Square

Chaos has spread all over the Capital of Light, citizens were fighting guards. Natalia couldn't bear the sight. She noticed a mob standing against some armed guards.

"Please flee!" she begged as the guards become more aggressive.

"We've heard how the princess is going to be executed for something she didn't do!" one of the civilians said as he used his own arms to shield Natalia from the guards.

"You're the one who gave us jobs and places to live!" another of the crowd beamed with pride. "You actually care about us!"

"Please, I beg of you enough don't do this for me!" Natalia cried out.

Luke had to grasp her friends arm just to keep her moving. She knew the pain of being discriminated for something she had no willpower to intervene. The guards were very harsh on their own fellow citizens.

"Stop that false princess!" shouted an imposing general. His balding and graying head signified his experience at the Baticul military. His name is Goldberg of the Baticul military. His threatening sword pointed towards the fleeing group. "Hand her over now!"

Suddenly more civilians came in and surrounded Goldberg. The elder general's gleamed with anger as he suddenly decided to strike down his own people.

"How the mighty have fallen." muttered Asch as he blocked the man's sword and kicked him down. His usual frown suddenly became pure rage. "You men are a disgrace to what it means to be a soldier! You are here blindly following orders to take Princess Natalia, for something she has no control over! Your job is to protect the citizens of Kimlasca not bring harm to any of them! You all make me sick!"

"Asch..." Natalia muttered her lover's name.

His eyes, slightly softened at Natalia's trembling sight.

"Natalia, you and everyone have to go now!" Asch shouted as he nodded to the surrounding citizens.

As everyone ran away, Asch quickly grabbed Natalia's wrist and brought her to a hug.

"A-Asch?" Natalia stuttered, her face brightened up.

"Your friends would mock me if they saw us like this." Asch whispered to her ear. His hot breath breathing down on the girl. "We can't change this country if you're down like that, so please smile."

"L-Luke!" Natalia nodded as she let go from the embrace. "O-Our promise you remember!"

"Of course Natalia." Asch said as his frown moved slightly upward. "They better take care of you, or someone's gonna die!"

The princess nodded back to her usual smile. But before she could run, Natalia took a final glance on the supposed kingdom she was raised. She knew the nolbes and guards were misguide by Mohs. When she returns she will be stronger, but for now she had to run.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the wait and smaller chapter and all but it's better than not updating at ll right? Reason, let's just say the Naruto fan inside of me reawakened, and yeah let's leave it there. Like I said before some skits are serious or for character development not just comedy.<strong>

**Fleeing Home**

**Luke: Naty there you are!**

**Natalia: I apologize for the worry everybody.**

**Myst: So that's settled. Where should run?**

**Jade: Belkend would be a good start.**

**Luke; But that's fath- I mean Duke Fabre's territory.**

**Jade: But that is also where replica research is being done.**

**Luke: ...**

**Myst: Jade!**

**Jade: Oh yes you two haven't been there. It was right after Luke was in her coma.**

**Myst: Don't remind me.**

**Luke: Don't fight, please. We need to be strong for Naty.**

**Natalia; Luke it is alright, Asch gave me some reassuring words, I'll keep them to my heart.**

**Jade: Oh you mean after that tender moment between the two of you?**

**Natalia: Colonel h-how did you see us that far?**

**Jade: Oh my I was just kidding.**

**Myst: I could never tell if you're joking or not.**

**Luke: Did Asch hugged you? Or was it the other way around?**

**Natalia: Luke!**

**Myst: Natalia, we're all here for you. We're your friends, if one of us is down we're all down.**

**Natalia: Oh I see, Luke and the Colonel were bringing my mood up, so...Thank you everyone!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of the Abyss and her** **characters.**

**Sorry for the late update and all but here it is!**

**An Outside Force**

**Anise: Jeez that took forever!**

**Luke: Anise...**

**Anise: I can't believe it's been like a really long time!**

**Guy: Ah Anise...**

**Anise: Sheesh I mean what the hell happened to us?! Were we trapped in time or something?!**

**Luke, Guy, Natalia: ANISE!**

**Anise: What?!**

**Luke: You do realize going through that marsh only took a few days.**

**Anise: ...**

**Natalia: What are you mumbling about?**

**Guy: If you got some problems why not talk to us?**

**Anise: Feels like an outside force is controlling us.**

**Luke: The Score?**

**Anise: No it's like we've been in stasis or something!**

**Natalia, Guy, Luke: ...**

**Anise: What?! Oh c'mon don't leave, guys? Guys? I swear KageYami if you do this again, I'm gonna sick Tokunga on you!**

**Sorry Anise -_-...**

* * *

><p>The City of Fon Machines<p>

Belkend - Van's office

"Stupid monster, stupid long marsh, stupid guards..."

Luke was able to mutter and summarize recent events. It was laughable on how they would mistaken Asch for her. Still it was an opportunity they will not waste.

"Sir Asch has arrived." one of the escorts announced with pride.

The commandant had a strong urge to fire the soldier on that spot. He took note of a smirking Myst staring right at him. Van dismissed all the guards.

"Hmph." Legretta crossed her arms as she glared at her previous student.

"Nice to see you too, Major." Myst waved his hand casually despite the danger.

"Van you!" Luke gritted her teeth. "W-What did you do to me, back at Akzeriuth!?"

Van can only smirk to see the replica breaking down. He glanced at Legretta giving her a nod of approval.

"Originally we were going to let you die at the miner's city replica." Legretta said calmly, with very aware eyes. "We're just trying to prove the Score is something mankind doesn't need at all."

"That doesn't mean you can kill innocent lives!" Anise shouted out.

"Luke dying just because it said so?" Guy crossed his arms as he stared at his old vassal.

"You've change Lord Gailardia though it was your original plan to take revenge against House Fabre." Van explained as he took note of everyone's surprise.

Everyone already knew about it, Luke and everyone were just glaring at them. Tensions were rising as time moved on.

"You've taken it too far Vandesdelesca!" Guy announced. "The destruction of Hod was predicted in the Score but that doesn't mean-"

"The destruction of Hod was known but nobody did anything!" Van stood up from his seat as he glared back at his old lord. His face soften as he extended his hand. "Still my offer still stands. Stand by me and we will show the world that the Score is unneeded."

Guy couldn't believe how one of his oldest friends and vassals became obsessed with revenge. A sigh of disappointment came from him: he can't believe this is actually happening.

"Mysterico, my brother, you still have a chance to side with us." Van smiled at the long haired man.

"The moment you told me Luke was pawn, was the day I no longer see you as my own blood!" Myst announced as he growled at the man. "Still we cannot choose who our brothers will be. So if you're going to go down, then I'm going with you!"

"Myst!" Luke screamed in horror. "Why?"

"Sorry Luke, as his only sibling left it's my responsibility." Myst sadly smiled at his beloved.

"You do realize you're denouncing your position as a member of the Order of Lorelei." Legretta pointed out.

"Fine with me, I was getting sick of Mohs and the whole lot of you." he smirked at his old instructor.

Van's eyes narrowed down dangerously. A psychotic laugh came out as he suddenly grinned towards Luke.

"My replica fight Myst." he ordered.

Everyone's eyes were widened from the sudden words. There's no way Luke would ever...

"Luke!' Myst screamed in terror as the red haired girl drew out her blade.

He quickly got his staff and daggers out to block the strokes. Another slash was coming as Myst ducked down.

"W-What are you doing?!" he demanded as Van laughed. "What the hell did you do to her?!"

"She's a replica, there are mere pawns to be used." Van grinned once again. "She's simply a puppet, with me around I could tell Luke to kill all of you."

Myst traded blows with her once again, everyone else wouldn't be able to do so much since the room was tightly close. He quickly stared into her eyes.

"No!" he thought in horror.

There stood lifeless and blankless eyes. A cold glare was shown from her face. This wasn't the Luke he knew. Where was the bubbly and happy girl? Where was the beautiful lively green eyes that showed her kindness?

"T-This isn't you Luke!" he called out as he suddenly hugged her.

The girl was growling and struggling from the binds.

"Look how animalistic she is!" Van mocked the girl. "She's not even human."

"Shut up!" his brother screamed back as tears fell down dangerously.

He only hugged the girl more as she struggled some more. He was definately taller than her, her head was on her shoulders. Myst's teary eyes only looked at her, as suddenly a tear fell down to her face.

"Myst?" she whispered. "W-Why are you crying?"

He choked up more as he held her tighter. The green eyes were confused but they were alive again.

"Pathetic!" Legretta frowned at the sight.

The door suddenly was kicked open as another red head entered the scene.

"Asch?!" Natalia called out his name.

"Ah the original finally came." Van smirked as he extended his hand once again. "With your hyperresonance we will create a new world voided of the Score."

"I already told you once you fool!" Asch growled. "The moment you brought replicas in is the moment I refuse!"

"Don't forget who made you into the person you are now Asch." Legretta said as her hand were very close to her guns.

"Maybe I should use Luke instead then." Van wondered. "Then again she was only a pawn to be used to make the world believe the Score is still alright. She can't even use her own hyperresonance."

"Take that back." Myst said as he drew out daggers. "Luke, she's growing into her own person and you're here ruining everything. I'm teaching her how to manipulate the Seventh Fonons."

"There's so little you could do little brother." Van narrowed down his eyes. "Now get out of my sight, the next time we meet will be in battle."

"Hmph." Ash huffed away.

Everyone followed suit as they all left the room one at a time. Van's eyes quickly met Legretta's, who was fighting off a blush from emerging. She nodded to him as nodded back.

Belkend - Inn

"Noelle!"

Everyone was shocked at the pilot who waved back at all of them. Anise and Luke were quick enough to glomp her down.

"I miss you guys!" she laughed.

"We were all really worried!" Meiu cried out as he rested on the pilot's head. "Especially Jade!"

"Like I said before." he shrugged his shoulders. "It's just the fastest way to get around with the Albiore."

"Wait what happened to the Alboir anyway?" Myst wondered. "And how did you get here?"

"Well Asch saved me." Noelle smiled at the red head who was leaning by a wall eyes closed. "He broke me free and we set off right to Baticul, then he told me to wait here."

"So you guys flew here?" Luke wondered.

"The Albiore can't fly." Asch growled in annoyance.

'Well at least it could still function as a boat!" Noelle pouted at the feared God General. "And I still can't believe you let that little kid order you around."

"That brat's name is Ion and he told me to save these people!" Asch growled back. "I-It's not like I had a choice in the matter. Besides this was a chance to piss off Van!

It seemed like the two of them were in their own short adventure of sorts, since Noelle wasn't frightened of Asch's antics and all that.

"Anyways." Asch calmed himself down as he stared at Jade. "You read this, Ion gave it to me."

"This is a history of the Dawn Age." Jade examined the book given with a glint. "This is one of the forbidden books."

"You mean the one's the aren't allowed to read?!" Anise gasped her hand covering her mouth.

'There's a reason they're forbidden." Myst whispered to himself.

The girl turned her head and stuck out her tongue.

"It's getting late." Jade pointed out. "I'll read through this for the night. So I say goodnight to you all."

The colonel waved lazily as he disappeared to his room. Everyone else were staring at each other with strange tension.

"W-Well I'll just be staying in the girl's room then, Asch payed for the room." Noelle grinned as she walked away.

"Wait what?!" the Bloody wondered. "Tch fine!"

"Oh thank you Asch!" Natalia hugged her love one.

"Oh Asch I knew you're a big softie when it comes to Natalia!" Anise snickered at the sight.

Natalia was very content on her current position, though Asch was another story. His face matched his hair as he glared at the rest of them. He had a hand around her waist.

"I-I'll be going out to get some fresh air.' Luke announced as she walked away a little too quickly.

Myst can only look at total worry. The recent events still scared him: his own brother was able to control Luke. He had a solemn look as he glanced at the door.

"Go check on her." Guy encouraged with a smile.

Myst can only nod as he went after her.

Belkend - Entrance

Myst took note of the lonely Luke. She was staring off into the distance, Baticul is at sight.

"It's such a beautiful place to live." she said with a smile.

"Could be, if the guards weren't chasing after us." Myst pointed out with a grin. "Even if that place rejects you, you know you have my place to live."

"I know, but it's just..." Luke trailed off. "What happened back there when you were crying? D-Did I hurt any of you guys?"

"Luke..." Myst said her gently.

"I remember you crying." whispered Luke with a sad look.

Myst couldn't say anything to her statement, it was true she saw him at a vulnerable state. She was confused on why he was doing it but she realized she did something, just like back at Akzeriuth. He only stared at her with regret.

"I'll protect you." Luke nodded to herself as she stared off at the beautiful night.

"I should be the one telling you that." Myst hugged her from behind. He took in her scent, his mind at peace whenever he's with her. 'C'mon everyone's proabbly waiting for us."

The Next Day

After Jade finished reading the book he was able to conclude on how to save the planet. Despite this the Planet Storm, which distributes the fonons across the enitre world, has to be stopped to prevent any more earthquakes. The consequences are however would be a weakened fontechnology and fonic artes. Thus Jade's conclusion was to stop the vibrations, which cause the earthquake, but still keep the Planet Storm.

"This book had some ideas." Jade informed the group. "Though their ideas seem ludicrous but it's the only way."

"So how do we do that?" Anise asked as she titled her head.

'Well just some strong fonmachines that can control the vibration, but we're not sure if the Albiore can handle that.' Jade explained as she glanced at Noelle for some answers.

"Sorry but the Albiore is just a means to transport goods or people at a faster pace." she apologize.

"So for now we just have to keep lowering the Outer Lands?" Luke asked crossing her arms.

"So cute..." Myst muttered with a blush.

"It looks like it." Jade nodded.

Guy's eyes widened at some sort of revelation; they were in a city full of fon experts.

"I have an idea!" he grinned to the group.

Guy recalled an infamous feud between two fontech classes that is common knowledge to fontech nerds like him. He introduced them to Belkend's Class I, who were rivals of Sheridan's Class M. Two very intelligent groups that would do wonders if they stop their rivalry.

"So their like Iemon and all that right?" Anise wondered outloud.

"Sorta." Guy giggled as he was excited to some some fontech celebrities.

"So with two super smart groups we could get this in no time!" Luke grinned excitedly.

"If they're like Class M then I bet it's gonna take a while for them to cooperate, since their rivalry was that long." Myst sighed in annoyance.

It was shocking on how fast the group seemed to agree very quickly to cooperate with their rival class, much to Myst's chagrin. It seemed the 'world being threatened' convinced them, now if only two specific kingdoms could do the same...

Later Grand Chokmah - Docks

Apparently there was an eavesdropper at the plan. Asch insisted on dealing with the guy, but Luke's stubbornness made it more difficult for the God General.

"Wait you guys got him?!" Luke pouted at the four red heads infront of her.

"Sorry sis, but Asch here is very demanding." Delta grinned embarrassingly. Though he whipsered to her. "Way more than Alpha."

"Ah Nu a good thing you're alright." Sigma nodded with a slight smile.

"Well our sister here is just as stubborn and persistent as the original!" Alpha beamed pridefully.

"Would you guys shut up!" Asch frowned from the trio replica.

"So how'd you guys meet?" Luke wondered at the group. "We're planning to make you guys meet up but this works too."

Ever since he left Daath Asch sensed people following him. He was shocked on the three lookalikes of him, but he realized their usefulness as much as the Dark Wings. He even realized Alpha could be used as a body doubly due to their hairstyles. Plus Sigma and Delta were very good for extra labor, it would save Asch some useful time.

"At Daath." Asch growled. "Where you guys are supposed to go!:

"Sheesh temper much." Anise shrugged her shoulders.

"The Albiore is ready and waiting guys!" Noelle smiled.

It was an interesting travel since it was by sea. Noelle was glad she could stare at the beautiful sight of the never ending water's surface. Still the only way for their ship to fly again was to return to Daath...again

"Fine Asch do whatever you want, we'll do something productive!" Luke whined at the original with a pout.

"C'mon Luke that's enough." Myst sighed as he dragged Luke comically by her collar. "So Noelle mind if you take us to Daath?"

"No not all, c'mon!"

* * *

><p><strong>Like I said before I AM BLOODY SORRY! :( Just life's been getting to me and such. <strong>

**So as an apology time for another filler. This time let's do some Tales crossover with my kind of twist! :)**

**The Spy Who Arte Me**

**Anise: Oh so we're goona rescue Ion right?!**

**Guy: Uh Anise...**

**Anise: I could sneak in using Tokunga as a cool distraction!**

**Luke: Uh Anise...**

**Anise: Oh wait I could use Tokunga to knock some guards out and take their uniforms then we'll rescue Ion in no time.**

**Luke, Guy: ANISE!**

**Anise: Yeah?**

**Luke: You do realize Ion technically is back on duty.**

**Anise: And?**

**Guy: He's fine, no God Generals after him.**

**Myst: Some Fon Master Guardian you turned out to be...**

**Anise: What was that perv?!**

**Myst: It's not like we're gonna sneak around Daath: afterall we got a Kimlasca princess, a Malkuth soldier and you got us: two Oracle soldiers and I'm pretty sure people would recognize me right away..**

**Luke: So you're saying me and Guy can disguise ourselves and rescue Ion?**

**Anise: Hey I just said that!**

**Luke: ...**

**Guy: D-Don't look at me!**

**Myst: How about we just go to Ion's room.**

**Anise: ...**

* * *

><p>Filler: Radiant Academy (Hehe get it cause...nevermind)<p>

"Not gonna be late!"

Another usual day at Radiant Academy, where students and teachers were unique with no end at all.

"Hey Luke!" waved a marooned haired girl with blue eyes.

"Hey Bella!" waved back the female red head.

"Dammit dreck we're gonna be late!" growled her twin Asch.

Luke and Asch Fabre were two popular twins at Radiant Academy. Both were very unique where Luke is the happy and preppy girl while Asch is the very male tsunadere guy, ladies adored.

"Jeez Bella I bet Char is gonna give you another lecture." Luke grinned at her friend.

Asbel Lhant or most of her friends call her Bella. Despite her bravery and heroic savings like feeding many starving cats, she's not the best when it comes to grades. Her childhood friend Char Barnes, despite being a pink haired male, was the only person willing to deal with her clueless antics at things.

"Bella you're late!" shouted Char as he pointed his slim finger at the girl.

"Sorry." Bella had comical tears leaking out.

The teacher who had blonde shaggy hair was keeping a stern face at the three late students.

"Asbel I thought I knew you better." he muttered as he rubbed his unshaven face.

"S-Sorry Captain." she blushed from all the attention.

"And Fabres what's your excuses?" Malik wondered catching his boomerang back and forth.

"Someone here didn't bother to wake me up!" Luke accused her twin, who was rolling his eyes.

Class went on as usual, and in a blink of an eye it was already lunch break. Luke noticed one of her best friends. She approached the small group and glomped one of them.

"Heya Myst!" she greeted the long haired brunette.

"So cute..." his dazed face was mocked by the rest of his friends.

"Oh there he goes again." Guy sighed.

"Well Myst does have a weakpoint for cute things." his look alike nodded.

Guy Cecil and Flynn Scifo were always mistaken as the other for the very similar blonde hair and blue eyes. However they're not twins, coincidentally they look exactly alike. Luke was pulling out her tongue at the blondes as she dragged away Myst for some errands.

At a different area

"Hey Asch!" Natalia beamed as she hugged her boyfriend.

"Hmph." he crossed his arms, blushing wildly.

"He got you there Asch." snickered Char who has feeding one of the younger students.

"Char why does Asch's face match his hair." asked the long twin tailed purple haired girl, her head titled.

"Well Sophie he's just embarrassed." explained Char.

"Like how you were when you saw Bella in her bathing suit?" Sophie asked again innocently.

"T-That's not irrelevant!" Char blushed at the memory.

"Sophie make sure you finish your lunch." a long haired blonde man with brown eyes said sternly.

"Okay." she responded simply.

Asch, Natalia, Char, Sophie and Richard were eating at the rooftop. Char and Richard had a very interesting friendship, despite them both of them were willingly wanting to take care of Sophie Lhant, Asbel's adopted sister, both had strong romantic feelings for the oblivious girl.

"Hey guys!" Bella waved her hand at the group.

"Bella you look lovely as always." Richard beamed at the girl.

He kneeled down, as he kissed the girl's hand. He had a shine on his eyes as he saw a growling Char.

"Hey Bella why not sit next to me." he offered happily.

"Sorry guys I was just checking on you." she apologized.

Both boys' jaws were dropping down.

"Gotta find Hu and Pascal, they're probably in their 'alone time'." Asbel quoted out the words with a giggle.

For some reason Pascal, just Pascal, and Hubert Lhant were one of the Academy's famous couples. Both of them were in high leveled classes due to their intelligence. Though Hubert had to tell straight out to Pascal on how he likes her.

Later

The Abyss gang as the academy would like to call them were walking out of the campus. Luke, Myst, Guy and Anise, a middle school girl like Sophie, were laughing out at their own antics while Asch and Natalia were hanging back holding hands.

"It is good to know we'll all be in tonight's festivities." Natalia beamed as she rested her head at Asch's shoulder.

"W-Well it's your party." Asch stuttered as his face became many shades of red.

"Oh c'mon Aschy don't hog Naty like that!" Luke whined as she glomped her brother from behind so suddenly.

"G-Get off me dreck!" Asch complained.

This is definitely a normal day for Luke and her friends...

* * *

><p><strong>End note: Because I genderbended Asbel and Cheria of Tales of Graces, can you guess what I'm planning in the future?!...Oh c'mon it's not that hard I'll do it AFTER I'm done with this story! OH and for the whatever amount of times I said it...I'm sorry for the damn super, long, crazy, suspenseful, update!<strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of the Abyss and her** **characters.**

**Sorry if this was later again! :( Anyways decided to make this chapter a little longer than the others. Reason? I can already see how my story will end and man I can't wait to get there! Henceforth the new chapter has finally arrived! :)**

* * *

><p>Peace Always Comes With A Price<p>

Daath - Town Square

Everything occurred in a blur. Though everything before that went fine from meeting Ion to just about to almost getting the flightstone. They realized they had to use an untouched Sephiroth Tree, fortunately for them Tartaroo Valley, the place where Luke and Myst got teleported to, had one. As they were about to leave Daath, with Ion they never calculated another God General getting in their path, this time it's Arietta once again.

"Why are you here Gloomietta!" Anise accused the pink haired girl.

"I'm here to avenge mommy!" Arietta nodded to herself as she had a small pack of ligers with her.

"We can't exactly fight here." Luke pointed out due to the many innocent lives still wandering around.

"I swear we're always here when we get caught." Jade sighed recalling their capture due to Dist and Mohs.

"We gotta get Ion out of here." Myst covered their friend from an approaching liger.

The liger was growling towards them as it lunged a good distance towards Anise. The puppeteer was in shock on the sheer speed. It was so sudden, a woman for some reason took a lethal blow from the liger's lightning breath. She didn't even seemed like a soldier too.

"Momma!" Anise screamed in horror. "Arietta you're gonna pay!"

"Enough Anise, you'll just stoop to her level." Jade sternly calmed the girl down. "Myst, Natalia may you?"

The two healers were already treating the wounded woman, while Anise held her own rage back.

"This situation is very familiar." Jade muttered to the girl, as he held his spear towards her neck. "I should have killed you back then."

"Arietta you know Pamela isn't supposed to be involved!" Ion said sternly with a glare.

"I-Ion I was just..." she stuttered in shock of her own actions. "T-Trying to protect you."

"It doesn't mean involving other people." Ion retorted his glare becoming bigger.

The young God General stood there in shock as the sharp spear left her neck. She can only shook her head in total denial as she ran away from Daath, as far as she can.

"Momma!" Anise shouted in fear.

Anise's mother looked at her own daughter with a proud smile, though the smile was filled with pain.

"Anise you've grown." Pamela smiled at her own daughter.

"Don't worry momma Myst and Natalia are good healers they're gonna get you back up." Anise cried.

"If I was able to protect you, then I have no regrets." she smiled to her daughter as her eyes rested.

It was shocking to Anise but her frantic side was shaking the woman. Though Natalia and Myst stopped her.

"Don't worry we've made it in time Anise." Myst said with a gentle smile.

"Yes your mother is only unconscious." informed Natalia. "Her wounds are not as bad."

Guy stood there in shock, seeing the woman taking a lethal blow for someone she loved dearly. It's like a clear picture now, he could remember.

"I-I remember..." gasped Guy in shock.

"Guy?" Luke asked worriedly.

"I-I'm sorry but I have to...' the blonde swordsman trailed off as he ran to the chapel.

Daath - Church

Luckily for the group Pamela was going to be alright, though they still haven't found Guy at the huge cathedral. The group's concerns were relieved when they spotted Guy at the confession stands.

"Guy there you are!" Luke grinned.

Guy's dazed look was broken when the group approached him with reassuring smiles. They were travelling for months now and no secret should be kept between them.

"I remember." Guy nodded. "The day my family was killed."

"Oh my!" Natalia gasped.

"Sometimes it's fine if you let it all out." Myst suggested. "You can tell us we're friends."

Guy smiled again, the usual one when Luke or Anise did something silly. He could trust them, even if they knew his old affliction with Van. So he told them, how he could hear the servants and his relatives screaming in panic, Duke Fabre's harsh orders, and his sister's final words.

"She told me she had no regrets when she protected me and I should live on in the name of House Gardios." Guy quoted from his rediscovered memories. "Then after that I woke up with the many bodies of the maids and my own sister above me, dying to shield me from harm."

"So that's where your phobia started." Natalia gasped in shock. "And for the times we...I'm so sorry!"

"Yeah me too." Anise bowed her head in shame.

"Same." Luke looked away as tears fell down.

"Don't worry about it." Guy smiled though he did take note of Luke's sadden form. "Luke don't blame yourself for this it was Duke Fabre not you."

The girl can only nod silently as her expression was slowly going back to her usual self.

"You alright to move Guy?" Jade finally said something to the blonde.

"Yeah I'm good that's all in the past." Guy smiled to the group. A frown suddenly appeared. "I'm worried if Class I made it to Sheridan with no harm..."

Tartaroo Valley

The quick stop at Sheridan was a big reliever to everyone. Both the elderly groups agreed to work together, though now the group has been assigned to measure the core's frequency. Luckily for them a device was given to do the task and at the same time the elderly group would build something to withstand the deadly vibration. After that the group finally reached the valley.

"Wait a minute!" Anise stopped the group with a big grin. "Luke, Myst this is where everything started right?"

Both of the said people were blushing madly at the words. It was true this was where everything began for them.

"W-What about it?" Luke blushed looking away.

"We just fell here then we moved on that's all." Myst blurted out.

"Then that's where my Tartarus met their carriage." Jade recalled.

"Then you guys saw me!" Anise beamed up.

It was strange for Luke to be back here after a few months, she's not the same person she used to be ever since.

"It was pretty dark, but the stars where pretty." Luke remembered with a smile.

"Oh my how very romantic!" Natalia gasped as she hugged the girl. "Oh Luke I'm so happy for you!"

"Then that's were I realized Luke was actually a girl." Myst pointed out.

"I guess me being a girl isn't a big issue now?" Luke wondered.

Ever since Akzeriuth Luke no longer concerned about hiding her gender. The thought never came to mind since there was Van trying to destroy the world and all that. Plus Luke did promise herself she's going to change for the better.

"It seemed so." Jade thought outloud.

"Jeez, I bet people took a second glance at Luke." Guy sighed.

The travel around wasn't so difficult since the monsters where the same.

"So many flowers!" Anise beamed at the sight. "The sight has to be pretty at night!"

Luke remembered this place, it was where she and Myst were sent after their hyperresonance. It was nostalgic to see the place again, though a smile couldn't help but come out. She giggled as she kissed Myst so suddenly.

"L-Luke?" he blushed at the girl's sudden action.

"Thank you!" Luke's smile became bigger as she blushed as well. "It's here we met and I don't know what to say."

Myst understood her words. This was where they first met though it seemed like a long time. He changed for better, back then the only thing he had on his mind was his brother. Murderous thoughts filled him but when he met her, the darkness stopped. Luke was his light it made him to who he is right now and he has no regrets.

"Luke thank you." he said softly as he kissed her not caring about everyone else.

"Oh my!" Natalia blushed at the sight.

"I bet Asch isn't as brave or bold as Myst is!" Anise snickered.

"I know the romantic memories here must be lovely and all!" Jade shouted out to the group. "But we have a Sephiroth Tree to find!"

Tartaroo Valley - Passage Ring

"These creatures..."

Luke's sudden darkened mood was caused by many animals that were very hostile to them. Jade and Ion were able to theorize on how the fonons were changing the animals' behaviors.

"Especially that Uniceros." Guy pointed out with a sad sigh.

"Yeah why did attack us again?" Anise wondered in total confusion.

Before they got into the entrance, a majestic rare creature suddenly attacked them. It was colorful enough to hide in the valley but at the same time can fly with it's beautiful wings. They Uniceros was supposedly peaceful but it attack the group out of the blue.

"He told me it was because of Myst's miasma!" Meiu told the group as he bounced into Ion's shoulder.

The group was deathly silent, all staring at the long haired man.

"What?" he asked at them.

"Y-You're not tired back at the last Passage Ring..." Luke said in a daze. Tears start to fall down as she clutched him tightly. "Please Myst are you okay?"

"Sheesh miasma contaminated in a person ain't good." Anise frowned.

"We should get a doctor to you after this." Jade's said firmly as his glasses had a sudden glint.

He knew the risk and he knew that familiar air when it entered his body. He didn't want any of them to worry about his situation, the world comes first then him. Still he didn't expect the group to know this soon.

"No seriously I'm fine." Myst insisted as he patted Luke's head with a warm smile. "Don't worry Luke I'm not dying."

The girl only nodded as she clutched herself into Myst's arms.

"Someone's really needy!" Anise sang with a sly smile.

At the end the group was able to get through the Passage Rings with no challenge at all. Once again Jade told Luke to make instructions to make all of the Outer Lands to descend at the same time. Since they were there they also were able to measure the vibration levels. Right now they all decided to return to Sheridan once again.

Sheridan - Town Square

"Everyone I got an announcement!"

The group made it to the place in one piece but throughout the journey Luke was oddly quiet for the entire time. She constantly made glances at everybody, but her constant lip biting made her nervous more. She had a plan but she wasn't so sure about it.

"Maybe both Malkuth and Kimlasca deserve what's going to happen." Luke sighed as she looked at everyone faces.

Everyone had welcoming smiles as they encouraged her to continue.

"Since we're lowering everything and we need to tell the emperor and king about this." she continued. "Which means we need both kingdoms to get along."

The group realized the current problems with the plan.

"Geez Luke that's gonna be hard!" Anise whined.

"That means we have to return to Baticul." Natalia frowned at the mere thought.

"At least Malkuth will cooperate right colonel?" wondered Myst as Jade only shrugged his shoulders.

"You kids worry too much." Jade sighed at the group. "I'll make sure Emperor Peony will agree to this."

"So while Jade deals with that I guess we have to convince King Inobert." Myst sighed in annoyance.

Natalia looked very grim at the situation, she was away from her hometown, that kicked her out, for a good while but now she had to return. She felt a reassuring pat from Luke as she can only nod in return. She had true friends now they would have her back even if it meant the entire world would go against them. The princess of Kimlasca is coming home.

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter...yeah I know I jumped around and all but we need to (or I want to) get to the more dramatic parts like Tower of Rem, even if that's waaaaayy later and all.I orginally planned this to make it all the way to the Sync fight but, nope that's gonna take too long so here we go! :D<strong>

**Any ways instead of the end skit just a side story aka some of the other side quests... (If you ask why? Because I felt like it. :P) WARNING: Very perverted Myst :D**

* * *

><p>The Spa<p>

After another tiresome trip around Aldurant the party finally decided to take a break. Using their membership cards thanks to a certain Malkuth emperor they were able to use one of the most expensive services used throughout all of Aldurant: the famous Keterburg Spa!

"Geez this is a little embarrassing." Luke blushed as she stared at her own body.

Wearing a simple white bathing suit Luke was able to show off her body's natural growth. Though her mentality would never catch up thus it was very embarrassing for her.

"Woah Luke!" Anise gasped at the blushing red head.

Because of Anise's age she was forced to wear a more child friendly bathing suit. Of course if had her main color: pink.

"Geez Anise I kinda don't want this showing off." Luke whined as she stared at her...assets.

"C'mon you're a big girl! Show it to the world!" giggled Anise though an envious glint was in her eyes.

"Anise that is very rude." scolded Natalia as she appeared.

Showing off her muscled tones, Natalia was proud of her bikini. Matching her favorite colors of blue and green she's able to show off her grace and royalty even at a bathing suit.

"Woah Naty how much do you work out?" wondered Luke as she took note of some faded abs at Natalia's stomach.

"W-Well i-it's requires strength to use my bow." Natalia blushed from the other two girls.

"Geez Natalia I bet you got more muscle than Myst!" Anise shouted still fascinated. "I guess it's meant to compensate huh?"

"E-Excuse me?!" screamed Natalia as her face reddened more.

"Hey who said about my muscles?" said a familiar voice.

Myst approached the girls with some simple trunks. The design was simple brown and some white stripes at the sides. HE wasn't afraid to show off his toned chest.

"Hey Myst." Luke beamed as she was right in front of him.

"L-Luke." Myst smiled though temptation was very high.

The other two girls can't help but stare at the blushing couple. Luke was checking out his arms and chest, she quickly used her hands to hide the oncoming blush. At the same time, Myst's eyes were fighting so much to prevent himself from staring at Luke's chest, a heated blush rose up.

"Well this is uh..." Anise trailed off baffled by the sight.

Natalia frowned at the two, more importantly on Luke. She stared at her below average size as comical tears fell down.

"I cannot believe I am very envious of Luke." Natalia sighed.

"Well Naty just be glad, that these things don't get in the way sometimes!" Luke complained as she turned around to her other friends.

After a bit Myst's temptations finally gave in and couldn't help but stare at Luke's backside.

"Round..." he muttered in a daze. "So cute..."

"Huh?" Luke wondered as she turned to face him.

Once again Myst couldn't help himself but stare.

"Pervert!" Anise accused the long haired man.

"Hey Guys look who I found!" Guy appeared with the biggest grin on his face.

Like Myst, Guy was wearing his own trunks. His was a simple orange colored design.

"I can't believe you guys are here." Asch frowned at the sight

Natalia couldn't help but stare at Asch bare toned chest. He wore some red shorts though for some odd reason he had a towel wrapped around his head.

"Geez you look stupid with that towel on you!" Anise pointed out as she stuck her tongue out.

"S-Shut up!" Asch growled though he mumbled off to his own world.

"Oh my I was glad I used the spa before you children came over." Jade sighed in joy as he gave everyone his usual apathetic smile.

Unlike everyone else Jade was wearing a tan bathrobe after using the spa. His fogged glasses was hiding mischievous glints.

"Ugh not like anyone wanted to see the colonel's wrinkled body!" Anise put her tongue out in disgust.

The group for some reason had shivering and very frightening images of an elderly Jade trapping them at his Mystic Cage all the while he giggled in triumphant.

"You know what they say ladies first!" Luke said excitedly.

She grabbed both the girls' hands as they were dragged away.

"Well it's just us guys now." Myst pointed out with a smirk.

"What's with the look Grants?!" Asch growled at the sight.

Jade sigh at the volume of the younger members were making. He only wanted to relax.

"My aching bones would wish peace and quite so I'll leave you gentlemen alone." Jade casually waved as he headed off to another part of the spa.

The three remaining men were having a very tense situation. Two of them were very wary of the more hot blooded.

"So are we guys going or what?" Asch huffed at the two.

Later

"I did not agree to this."

"Oh c'mon Asch, Natalia isn't the only girl that's eye candy."

For some reason, Myst, with his perviness arising uncontrollably, had the strongest urge to do one of the most life risking and most forbidden things around: peeking. Guy nodded with a grin wholeheartedly while Asch was very hesitant.

"I-It's not I wanted to come because I don't know anyone else here!" Asch growled, though it sounded more like a whine.

"Keep it down." Myst shushed the red head. "You're gonna scare them away."

"It's not like Guy's gonna touch any of them anyway." Asch muttered with a pout.

"Oh c'mon I'm not used to touching but I love looking at women." Guy beamed up with pride until he realized what he just said. "That sounded wrong."

"Hmph!" Asch huffed as he stared at a certain princess at the women's side.

"Many beautiful women around here." Myst ogled at the sight.

"You know I'm pretty convinced Myst is actually a covert pervert but he doesn't want to admit it in pubic." Guy thought with a sweatdrop though he did agree to the man's statement.

The three were hearing many women and girls laughing and relaxing at the resort, though they did hear their girls' conversation.

"L-Luke may I ask a question?" Natalia asked with a nervous glance.

"Oh sure Naty, what's up?" Luke smiled, though she did feel some stares from the other females at the resort for some reason.

"What did you usually eat at the manor?" the princess asked again.

Confusion spread all over the younger girl's face. Because the Duke lived very close to the castle they shared chefs and such so...

"Well whatever you guys at the castle eat." Luke said with a smile. "Though mom did keep on saying I shouldn't eat that much, but hey I was a growing girl!"

"I-I see." Natalia muttered as darkcloud were on top of her head.

"So the secret is eating a lot?" Anise's eyes widened. "Oh man once I'm older, guys will definitely start to pay attention to me!"

The boy's, mostly Asch, heard enough of where the conversation was going.

"Alright I'm done screw this!" Asch growled as he got up so suddenly.

Myst and Guy quickly noticed how the women were quiet and were staring off at their direction. Both men quickly agreed to leave, and thanks to their speed they evaded the women's line of sight.

"Oh crap we left Asch." Myst hissed in surprised. "Aldurant Men code is to never leave any man behind!"

"Uh Myst I think the air is getting to your head." Guy sweatdropped at the long haired, normally calm, man.

Asch was mumbling in anger as he decided to face the other guys. Unfortunately for Asch, he turned around to see the sight of only men could dream, without the risk of death.

"A-Asch?!" Natalia blushed as she covered herself up. "I-I thought I knew you better!"

Definitely Asch's worst day of his young and teenage life.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of the Abyss and her** **characters.**

**Yippee next chapter and all so let's go!**

**Anise: Hold up KageYami!**

**...what now Anise, I know it's been a month since I last updated don't you dare, oh crap Tokunga?!**

**Anise: That's right, time for you to be more nicer with your reviews, as in you know...**

**Mhhmmmhm**

**Anise: Oh right since Tokunga has you I'll do it for you. Mmmmmm 3**

**TopazDragon98: KageYami is still very grateful for the title you gave him and is very grateful for your statements and comments especially his sense of humor.**

**splitheart1120: We all know how Tales of the Abyss ends and all but sheesh what's with the constant questioning?**

**ANISE!**

**Anise: H-How'd you get out?**

**Author's power anyways splitheart1120 good to know that you're still following me even from my inconsistent updates and faithful guests that review my story thanks for all the feedbacks even the harsh ones. ^_^. No seriously makes me motivated on quadruple checking my grammar Life is getting to me that I sometimes forget. Anyways my reason for not updating constantly? Priorities people I apologize. Anise what do you have to say for yourself?**

**Anise: Sorry anyways here's today skit which is so not funny.**

**H-Hey you realize the skits on each game are pretty balance when it comes to dramatic, informative, and comedic skits!**

**Anise: Yeah, yeah!**

**Return of the Princess**

**Guy: While Jade gets Emperor Peony we have to get King Inobert.**

**Luke: Bad enough the last time we were here...**

**Natalia: Yes being chased by the royal guards and the citizens saving us...**

**Guy: Don't worry Natalia we'll protect you.**

**Natalia: Guy...**

**Luke: Naty we got your back, no matter what. You're like a big sister to me!**

**Natalia: Luke...**

**Anise: Besides if they say no to you we could always ask Ion. No one ever says no to him.**

**Natalia: Everyone, thank you!**

* * *

><p>Tempest Falls<p>

Baticul - Castle Courtyard

"You will not walk further into this castle!"

The group, without Jade, has finally reached the capital with no trouble though there were many guards giving them harsh glances, especially towards Natalia. THe princess's brave look made the guards questioned themselves.

"Please let me see fath-no." Natalia shook her head. "Let me see your majesty I request an audience."

"Request denied!" one of the guards smirked.

The group quickly glanced at their supposed highest ranked member of the group.

"Excuse me, I would like to request an audience with his majesty." Ion requested politely.

"Yeah an order straight from the Fon Master himself!" Anise huffed as she reminded the guards who they were dealing with. She had a gleaming grin. "If not Daath will no longer provide Kimlasca the Score!"

Using the very thing they went against seemed ironic. Though the circumstances they took every nook of advantage they got to get in.

"V-Very well!" agreed the guard with a weak nod.

Baticul - King's Room

"Father!"

The small group of occupants turned at the source of the voice. There Natalia and her friends stood determined and ready. Her desperate eyes stared at the king's regretful ones.

"Natalia." he replied casually.

"Where are the guards!?" demanded Alpine.

"Well we did threatened them..." muttered Myst, though a smirk did emerged. "Being dependent on the Score works both ways."

"Your daughter is right here!" Luke shouted out her opinion.

The king flinched from the words of the replica.

"My daughter died a long time ago." he said as he turned his eyes away.

Luke growled at the man, she doesn't care if he's king or not. Sometimes it's not the blood that makes the family, it's the...

"Memories." Luke said as her eyes glared down. "Didn't seventeen years of memories proved Naty is your daughter regardless?"

She recalled her earlier memories when she still struggled on speech. Natalia was there very step as he learned how to talk. She really is a cool big sister.

"You love her enough to keep portraits of her around the room." Myst pointed out.

Behind the king was a simple painting of a younger Natalia beaming in joy, her radiant smile brightened the dullness of the room. Inobert stared at the said portrait as a tear fell down.

"Your majesty!" Alpine wondered in worry.

"Family, memories..." the king muttered as he smiled towards the group. "I'm sorry."

"F-Father!" Natalia smiled as she fought back tears.

The group felt content with the relationship between father and daughter. Having solved that trouble they still had a bigger threat.

"Excuse me your majesty!" Ion smiled at the king. "I've brought the current condition of this world written by our friend Jade Balfour."

As Anise handed out the document, Inobert's eyes widened at the name.

"The Necromancer?" he asked with shocked eyes. His eyes scanned the paper.

"How about we leave his grace, and let him collect his thoughts?" suggested Guy as he smiled at the group.

The group agreed to the suggestion as they headed towards the inn, ignoring Luke's manor.

The Next Day Baticul - Throne Room

The sense of deja vu emerged from Luke as she stared at the small crowd right by the king. She could feel Moh's eyes burning through her!

"According to your document, it seemed the Score is being contradicted." Inobert started the meeting with high tension.

Luke was about to sweat out due to all the heated glared right at her, even Duke Fabre.

"The Score is no longer valid!" Natalia pointed out. "It started to go wrong the moment Luke has been born of this world!"

Luke flinched at her name as she looked away from the two men glaring at her. Myst shifted himself in front of the girl.

"Replicas..." Inobert said the word in a odd tone.

Luke flinched more though a reassuring pat on her shoulder, thanks to Anise, made it more bearable.

"Well it totally went off track when both me and Asch survived Akzeriuth." Luke voiced out.

"The war is no longer needed, both me and Luke are alive and breathing!" Natalia said with a passionate voice. "No more of our people should be hurt, the fighting is pointless!"

Her eyes were filled with determination and good will. Natalia is truly a princess of Kimlasca.

"This is were we nobles and royals are needed!" she started. "Luxury cannot be lived with if others suffer! We as the higher class must help everyone! So please father we no longer need the Score!"

All her friends smiled at her, she knew they would be there to support her. She is their Natalia: the heworst cook, Luke's cool big sis', their Naty.

"What would you have me do." Inobert smiled at her daughter's speech.

"Sign a treaty with Malkuth and give us the permission to lower the Outer Lands!" Luke suggested.

"Never Malkuth is our sworn enemy!" Alpine denied with a glare. "Only traitors would suggest such a thing!"

"Don't let them deceive you your majesty!" Mohs declared. "You told us the document is written by Jade the Necromancer. Besides these two are not the real heirs of the kingdom! Especially that replica, she disguised herself as a boy and tricked us all!"

"Shut up!" Myst screamed not caring of the formalities at the current room. "Only blind fools would cling to such a belief. Who cares if they weren't born into the higher class! Natalia, she thinks about her people and friends and wants them to live a happy and safe life. Even if she's not born a princess, she definitely is one!"

"Mystearico how dare you-" Mohs gritted his teeth.

"And Luke you leave her out of this!" Myst interrupted the man. "She didn't choose to be born but she was born either way! She lived her life as she usually did not knowing who she actually was."

Myst's eyes softened as he glanced at the shocked girl. He quickly turned back, glaring.

"So don't say it's her fault!" Myst continued on. "It's thanks to Luke we nor realized this world doesn't need the Score anymore!"

"M-Myst..." Luke's eyes were tearing up. "T-Thank you!"

The couple looked at each other lovingly for a good few seconds.

"Everything between Malkuth and Kimlasca is of the past!" Natalia smiled for the two. "Now is the time where two kingdoms must forget their past relations and start anew! Just like between the two of us our past was filled with ignorance neither of us knew about my true heritage, but I ask of you, not as the princess of Kimlasca, but as your daughter please father!"

Her confidence shocked the king. Suddenly in front of him was his daughter when she was just a mere child smiling at him.

"Daddy!" she beamed up, and now the king is seeing her all grown up.

"Of course Natalia." Inobert nodded to himself as he looked towards her with proud eyes. He quickly took note of Alpine and Mohs about to say something, probably against Natalia his daughter. "The two of you will not speak ill of my daughter's words!"

"Daddy thank you!" Natalia cried out as her smile only got more genuine.

Everyone else couldn't help but smile at the scene.

"It's the memories that count right your majesty?" Luke asked, even if she knew the answer.

"Luke you're family as well." Inobert smiled softly at the girl, though he had an amusing grin. "Though the engagement has to be called off..."

"O-Oh that!" Luke pondered with a sheepish smile. "Just give it to Asch then!"

The scene was suiting and relaxing, a family of royalty now back and together. It just seemed too peaceful.

"Where did Mohs go?!" Myst narrowed down as he searched the room.

"He muttered something like going back to Daath or something." shrugged Anise with a snicker.

Baticul - Courtyard

"Wait a minute the Albiore can't fly so I guess we gotta get the flightstone-!"

Luke remembered the circumstances was truly dire. The safest way they could get to the Qlipoth was by going down the same way the Tartarus was used. Then the other was was to use the springs by Daath, but that place is still actively in search for them, plus they had Ion with them...without permission.

"Hey sis good to see you're still here!" waved a familiar grinning red head.

"Delta what are you doing here?" Luke wondered in confusion. "I thought you were with Asch."

"Well he did tell us something about you guys missing the flightstone and I had to get it myself." sighed Delta as he rubbed his neck sorely. "So you guys don't have to deal with the traveling and such, I decided to chill with you guys for a bit."

"Why the sudden joining?" Myst wondered.

"I bet Asch is using Alpha and Sigma as body doubles but Delta here reminds him way too much of Luke!" Anise guessed with a grin.

"Shut up!" Delta whined

Yulia City - Conference Room

With the Albiore back to it's original state the group was able to pick Jade up at Grand Chokmah. From there they traversed back to the Qlipoth where both of the kingdoms' leaders were waiting for the meeting to start. Everything was going well until Guy sudden drew his blade towards Inobert.

"Damn is Sync nearby?!" Luke searched around for any sign of the God General.

"No Luke I do this from my own free will." Guy said dangerously as he held his blade tighter. "I wanted to finally ask you will this end up like before, just like how my family died from your hands?"

"Guy!" Natalia stood up shocked.

"Just like after the Hod War I'm not so keen if you're gonna do the same thing." Guy wondered darkly.

"Guy I was the one who killed them myself not Inobert!" Duke Fabre stood up with a determined look. "I did what I had to do to protect Kimlasca!"

"What did they ever do?!" Guy gritted his teeth holding back his anger. "My mother she's Kimlasca and she knew the moment she gets married into the House of Giardos, she is keeping the peace!"

"Your mother was Kimlascan?" Luke wondered.

"I go by the name Guy Cecile, my mother's maiden name." Guy confirmed to himself. "Instead she dies by her own country's hands!"

"Duke Fabre, excuse my language, but what the hell?!" Luke shouted as loud as Guy.

"Gailardia." Peony said his name calmly. "Maybe you should know how Hod destroyed itself."

"What do you mean?" Guy asked anger falling down.

Peony explained how fomicry was being researched at the area. Since there was war, fonic research had to be shut down even fomicry. Peony's father, the previous emperor, decided to destroy Hod but put the blame on Kimlasca to spike up the war.

"So how exactly did it get destroyed?" Myst wondered.

"A young boy at the time created a hyperresonance." Jade said simply.

"Wait a minute hyperresonance?" Luke's eyes widened. "Only Seventh Fonist can do that!"

"That's right." Guy nodded.

"Guy you know him he was your vassal, his family served as knights for the House of Giardos." Jade sighed with a regretful voice.

"You mean Vandesdelca Musto Fende?" Guy's eyes widened in total realization.

"N-No way!" Myst's eyes widened in horror.

"Wait a minute Vandesdelca." Luke wondered as the name sounded so familiar.

_"Vandalesca! You're going to die here and now!"_

"Master Van?!" Luke shouted the name in pure realization.

"Hey how'd you know?" Myst asked.

"W-Well the first time you came to the manor you were all like standing there cool and saying stuff like 'You're gonna die' while I stood there all confused." Luke recalled the event.

"I-I looked cool?" Myst smiled so suddenly.

With the meeting complete the group was finally ready to ask the two leaders the question they planned to do.

"Your majesties!" Luke smirked at the king and emperor. "With your permission may we lower the Outer Lands?"

Tartarus - Deck

"Everyone dead."

Luke's teary eyes couldn't believe it. Everything was going smoothly until Van and Legretta came with an army of Oracle Knights

"We shouldn't let their sacrifices be in vain." Myst said as he looked at the Planet's Core in pure fascination.

When they got to Sheridan, both Class M and Class I were already finished with Tartarus. The plan was set and the equipment was at top notch everything was perfectly fine. Until the Oracle Knights intervened. The townsfolk tried their best on preventing the soldiers from catching the party. Along the way Luke noticed most of elderly groups giving up their lives for them.

"C'mon the fonic glyph should be activated!" Anise rushed ahead of the group.

When they boarded the Tartarus, which will be the finally time, they will used it's hulking mass to keep the Planet's core stable and they will escape with the Albiore.

"You're not going anywhere!" taunted the Tempest as he approached them.

"How did you get here?" Delta narrowed down his eyes as he readied his blade.

"It doesn't matter I'm gonna stop you here." Sync said confidently. "This will be our grave."

"He's crazy!" Luke's eyes widened.

"Death seeking huh?" Myst wondered calmly. "How pathetic."

"What was that?" Sync gritted his teeth.

"You're own life must've been so bad that you want to die fighting." Myst pointed out. "That you're immature enough to take people with you."

"Shut up!" Sync growled as familiar glyphs emerged around him.

"Wait that arte!" Ion's eyes opened wide as he realized something.

"Akashic Torment!"

A powerful wave of energy formed around Sync as the pre-written glyph disappeared suddenly.

"Only Fon Master should know that move." Ion told himself as he realized who Sync really is. "Sync are you a replica?"

"What?" Anise wondered in shock.

"A replica like me." Ion said sadly with a smile.

"Ion..." Natalia looked away ashamed.

_"This replica business seemed so foolish, of course the original will always be better than a mere clone."_

_"Stop comparing those two all the time!"_

_"I guess you had bad experience with replica. I apologize for hitting a sensitive subject."_

"I'm sorry..." Natalia's thoguht drifted from her own previous words. "Because of him being a replica he always felt inferior to the real Ion just like Luke."

_"It's just whether they be cloned or not, people are people and they don't have to be the same all the time. Just look at Luke and Asch, yes they look the same but personalities are entirely opposite; Luke is kind, caring and a little naive while Asch is aloof, merciless and very experienced."_

"And those two are completely different Ion is kind while Sync is cruel."

Natalia shook her head with total resolve in her eyes. Her arrows aiming straight at the God General.

"Doesn't matter, I've been left for dead like the other ones." Sync snorted at the memory. "Van gave me a purpose and I'm glad I'm helping him."

"Even if it cost your own life?" Natalia narrowed down her eyes.

"All of us God Generals will lay down our lives!" Sync grinned as his fist had an eerie glow. "Stone Dragon Ascent!"

"Rending Quake!" Luke shouted out.

As the two earth aligned attacks collided the rocks and rubble broke each other off equally. Sync smirked at the tired Luke as he used her as a leverage.

"Hey!" Luke fell forward from the kick.

"The two of you are not casting artes!" Sync shouted as started to harass both Myst and Jade.

"Brat is too fast." Myst complained as Sync easily dodged his knives. "Searing Sorrow!"

The large fireball only made Sync smirked as he dash towards it.

"Is he stupid?" Myst wondered until he got his answer.

"Fire Dragon Blast!" Sync shouted his attack. A fiery trial arose behind him burning the Tartarus deck with ease. Myst as able to duck just in time to see Guy's speed again the Tempest.

"Soaring Wind!" Guy jumped as high as he could leaving powerful wind slices around him. "It's over!"

"What are ya gonna do huh?" Sync taunted the man.

"This." Guy said calmly as the winds fonons suddenly emerged into a ball of wind. Sync was trapped, shocked by the sudden move. Guy readied his blade for the final blow. "Blade reveal your fury!"

The blade unsheathed as it sliced around the ball of wind, slicing Sync some more.

"Dragon Tempest!" **(C'mon I bet we all abused this technique when we play as Guy! :D)**

"Dammit!" Sync cursed as his mask fell off

"This fight is over." Natalia said simply as she stared at the tired God General.

"Tch, I know my life is to be only used as a tool." Sync said bitterly. "Like you Ion, or whatever replica number you were, you'll be kept alive until you are no longer useful."

The God General leaped off to whatever depths the planet's core will give to him. Everyone stood there shock on what he did.

"Ion are you alright?" Anise wondered.

"I-I'm not crying." Ion whispered as he felt wetness from his eyes.

"It's like losing a brother." Delta quietly muttered at the sight. "I-I've seen enough of my own to die, that's why I'm really into keeping you safe Nu."

"Delta..." Luke trailed off, not even bothering to argue about her name. "Thank you for you and my other brothers, on keeping me safe."

"It's what family does." Delta smiled as he rubbed his back.

Later

After fixing up the fonic glyphs required, the group was ready to head towards the Albiore until Luke started to get a massive headache.

"Ouch!" she whined as she clutched her head painfully. "Ow, ow, head!"

"Luke, who is the same as I, listen!" ordered a mystical voice in her head.

"W-Who are you?" Luke gasped for breath as she felt her body become screwed over.

"Luke stay with me!" Myst approached the girl as he started some healing artes.

"Yulia'a descendant, I will use your body." the voice said with ease.

"M-Myst get away!" Luke warned, but it was too late.

Myst began to have a holy glow around him, he had a calm and gentle aura around him. His eyes were shining gold due to the possession.

"Finally I could speak with you my isofon." Myst's deteriorated voice echoed. A smiled emerged from him. "Don't worry I am only using his body as a means to talk with all of you."

"Then who are you?" Luke asked a little too cautious.

"You're people named me Lorelei so I shall go with that name." the sentient being introduced himself with a graceful bow. "The seventh fonons themselves."

"I guess my hypothesis was correct!" Jade said a little too excited seeing legend right in front of him.

"I know you have a lot of questions for Lorelei now colonel but..." Anise trailed off as she gestured to the core. "But we're still trap here!"

"What do you want to tell me Lorelei?" Luke asked again as she wanted to get out of this place as soon as she can.

"Both you and the other Luke are my perfect isofons." Lorelei informed.

"Tch figures why we were thrown away." Delta mumbled bitterly.

"Something is draining my powers which in turn is why the core is in this condition and the same goes for the instability of the Sephiroth Trees." the being informed once again.

"What is this something?" Guy wondered.

"It matter not what it is but thanks to all your actions the core and Sephiroth Trees are now stabilize." nodded Lorelei, the glow around Myst started to get dimmer. "I am still imprisoned though..."

The glow finally left Myst as a fell to the ground.

"Myst!" Luke caught him, with worried eyes. "Are you alright?"

"I...should...be...asking...you...that..." Myst said weakly as his eyes finally closed.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed this chapter and all. Dammit late again sorry but life got way into my face and such that I didn't get enough time to do sort and such. My apologies. Anyways during the typing I felt like recalling some quotes from previous chapters can you figure out which chapter it was? Oh c'mon I put it in <strong>**italicize! BTW spoiler alert I'm gonna skip to Mt. Roneal then after that Absorption Gate! Yeah almost getting to my favorite part of the game! ****Today's skit in inspired by the anime's special skits and such, you should look it up if you don't get it.**

**The Prideful Butler**

**Jade: My oh my what took you two so long back at the castle?**

**Natalia: Myst requested something off me while I require you Luke.**

**Luke: What for Naty?**

**Natalia: Hehe oh just something nice. Anise could you help me?**

**Anise: Oh I love to Naty!**

**Guy: Hey Jade, just saw Myst practicing in front of a mirror pretty creepy he's really good at it.**

**Jade: Is he ready? I really wish to see this sight.**

**Guy: Still I'm pretty surprised the Baticul staff has those kinds of outfits.**

**Jade: Well it is truly sexist if women were the only servants around the castle, unless you have a fetish for women in maid outfits.**

**Guy: J-Jade!**

**Myst: Oh man I can't wait to see Luke!**

**Guy: A-Ah Myst there you are!**

**Jade: You really do look like one of those butlers around the castle.**

**Myst: Heh, I just can't wait to see Luke.**

**Natalia: Hopefully we did not keep you waiting that long.**

**Myst: I just got here so no worries.**

**Anise: Presenting to you...Lady Lu!**

**Luke: A-Anise I-I'm not mentally prepared to show myself to him!**

**Anise: Oh c'mon don't be shy you look stunning!**

**Natalia: My goodness Luke trust me you looked beautiful.**

**Luke: F-Fine!**

**Myst: Woah...**

**Guy: Luke you look very pretty.**

**Anise: There goes Guy with his natural charm. Let's ignore his word in this!**

**Guy: Hey!**

**Anise: What matters is Myst's opinion, right Myst!**

**Myst: H-Hey I was just wondering how Luke would be in a maid outfit, not this!**

**Natalia: Well by status Luke is still a noble so it's more fitting if the role is like this.**

**Anise: So let's play make believe!**

**Jade: The situation is this Lady Luke has returned back to her manor after some very tiring work. **

**Luke: W-What?!**

**Jade: Where her loyal and loving butler Mysterico waited for her!**

**Myst: You're getting way into this...**

**Guy: Jade, you're in this too?!**

**Anise: So Myst read the lines!**

**Myst: R-Right...**

**Luke: ...**

**Myst: Welcome back milady.**

**Anise: Luke say something back!**

**Luke: U-Um yes I-I have returned s-sorry to keep you waiting!**

**Myst: I will always wait for milady, for she is the only one I wish to serve!**

**Guy: He's getting way into this.**

**Luke: I-I'm kinda hungry what is dinner?**

**Myst: Your favorite meal milady. Shall I hand it to you in your quarters or should I feed you myself?**

**Luke: W-What?**

**Myst: You're so cute when you're like that.**

**Anise: Oh man!**

**Myst: Hey I read my lines perfectly!**

**Natalia: It would have been an adorable sight if you two acted like newly weds.**

**Myst: Oh darling I'm sorry for coming home so late. I can't believe you waited for me this late!**

**Luke: W-What?**

**Myst: Well I guess it's never to soon to ask but let's have kids!**

**Luke: ...**

**Natalia: Oh my she fainted.**

**Anise: Really Myst.**

**Myst: H-Hey you told me newlywed!**

**Guy: Geez you really are a natural at this.**

**Jade: My oh my Myst you really are talented at this!**

**Oh by the way boredom got to me so I decided to make my own titles for Luke and Myst:**

**Viscountess: Saving the world deserves rewards! It is something your friends believe you have earned and you truly believe your friends.**

**A Growing Girl: Even if your body is older than your mind, it is alright to show off your natural growth. Especially in front of him...**

**Flirty Butler: Your weakness for cute things seemed to make you want to make your "master" flustered all the time. It is scary how you can get into being into an actual one as well.**

**Long Haired Hunk: Despite the questionable hair you got, your hard work is finally showing off. Prove to them your manliness, even if you love cute stuff.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of the Abyss and her** **characters.**

**Jade: Well, well, well. Oh what is our glorious author doing?**

**Peony is right you doing that makes me feel sick...**

**Jade: Someone's been playing our game too much,**

**...seriously?**

**Jade:Well it's not like you made an all powerful character that even surpassed me.**

**True but you got flaws despite being crazy strong.**

**Jade: Oh do point them out my old brain can't remember.**

**...you're very detached from society, thus your very crazy or senile if you're that old.  
><strong>

**Jade: Mmmm I guess you're right. So about this new chapter...**

**Oh you and Dist...oh that scene...hehe**

**Jade: Oh my not fulfilling the fangirls fantasies now are you?**

**I'm getting plenty of awws from Luke and Myst so...**

**Jade: How about you just respond to the comments. Oh shall we start with our guest?**

**Shiro: Overkill huh? That's my imagination when I'm bored huh? I wonder if you can handle if I'm actually trying to make a joke, then let's see ;P**

**Zanegar: Me abandon my fans, that's like leaving my friends hanging and I don't do that.**

**splitheart1120: Lorelei was having a hard time communicating with Luke since it also hurts Luke. So he used Myst's body as a medium to communicate.**

**TopazDragon98: Oh aren't they just cute? The original couple was cute enough, so I just made them much more...cuter? Well yeah...**

**Jade: What a terrible way to end that.**

**Thanks for being so brutally honest old man. Anyways next skit!**

**Jade: This one has no or little humor at all**

**...it's an informative skit!**

**Delta and his Siblings**

**Natalia: ...**

**Guy: ...**

**Delta: Can I help you guys?**

**Luke: I guess they can't believe you look like Asch, Delta.**

**Delta: Oh that, well as my name implies I'm the fourth replica., hence Delta Luke.**

**Natalia: Um it is just strange to see you one of short hair.**

**Guy: Luke does have a tendency to keep her hair not too short.**

**Delta: Hey mine is just the same length as her's.**

**Natalia: Then his there is both Alpha and Sigma, both of them having even longer hair than mine!**

**Guy: Plus Alpha really does look like Asch.**

**Luke: Well Sigma hair's is all over the place!**

**Delta: Well both my brother's have strong pride with their hair.**

**Guy: And skills?**

**Delta: Oh well Sigma is mostly a fonic arte user like the colonel. Alpha can do both stroke and fonic artes easily. While I have barely any fonic artes but I'm the best of the three when it comes to swordplay.**

**Guy: Style?**

**Delta: Just the same as our sister.**

**Guy: Ah.**

**Natalia; Guy?**

**Guy: Looks like Alpha really is just like Asch.**

**Luke: Except for the frequency...**

**Natalia: So you and your brother's are just normal replicas then?**

**Delta: Technically yes, but that doesn't meant we're weaker than the orginal.**

**Luke: ...**

**Natalia: Are we close to Belkend?**

**Luke: Myst please be ok!**

* * *

><p>Recovery<p>

Belkend - Infirmary

"Luke calm down."

"Myst is hurting because of us!"

Due to Luke's loudly behavior, everyone sighed at the girl's worrisome self. Myst gave her a quick smile.

"Don't worry Luke I'm not dying." he reassured her.

The girl's annoying insistence was very noted though none of then really complained about it. They as worried as much as Luke is, expect she's showing it all the time when he was still in the infirmary.

"Like a lost puppy." Anise shrugged though relieved.

"It is a very cute sight though." Natalia smiled at the girl.

The doctor was deathly silent as he stared at the other two men.

"Myst is not really well now is he?" inquired Jade with a grim look.

"Unfortunately Myst's blood readings are highly unstable." the doctor sighed as he glanced at the others' reactions.

"And his blood fonons?" Jade asked

"What?" Luke asked

"Those who use fonic artes like majority of us absorb the fonons into our bodies." Jade explained, "After we use them they leave our body, Myst's is contaminated am I right?"

The doctor only nodded behind his glasses as he continued on.

"His fonons have high readings of miasma, from all the Seventh Fonons he has absorbed."

"I was taught how Seventh Fonons will be used to heal and help people." chuckled Myst. "But now it's doing this to me."

"His internal organs are weakening at a unusual pace." the doctor informed.

Luke can only look in horror at the next words.

"If he keeps this up, his organs will cease to function effectively and it will..."

She was already by the door as the last words hit her hard.

"Kill him."

The door was shut very quickly

"Luke!" Guy screamed out.

Everybody looked at Myst with total worry.

"I didn't want her to be hurt." Myst said with a sad smile. "C'mon doc why be like that?"

"I'm sorry Myst but due to your current condition they are obliged to know." the doctor lectured him.

"To have so many friends." Delta trailed off at the back of the group. "I truly envy you all to have such bonds."

"How about your brothers?" Natalia asked the replica.

"I hold them dearly but all of you guys are not related at all. To be friends." Delta finished though the meaning of the word seemed so new.

It's true all he had was his brothers and he depended on them so much. Sigma and Alpha could handle themselves but he was the most clingy of the three. He desired friendship due to his status as a replica. Whenever he looked at a mirror he took note of his dull eyes getting more color than before.

"Myst maybe you should talk to sister Nu." Delta suggested with a smile. "She listens to you all the time."

"I was thinking the same thing." Myst agreed as he headed off.

Belkend - Streets

She wandered around lost in her thoughts. The man in her heart, the man she loved dearly, the man that can make her fee like this: it frustrated her to no end. Hearing those words made her world falling down.

"Myst why didn't you tell me?" she asked as she stared at Baticul at a sunny day.

She didn't know how long she stood there but she heard his voice.

"Luke there you are!" Myst smiled as he approached her.

Luke stared at him with a sad look. She couldn't' bare to face him. She started to talk to herself.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked as tears slowly fall down.

"I didn't want you to worry about me. I'm the one's who suppose to worry about you." he patted her head with affection.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked again in a daze.

Myst can only look in confusion at the girl.

"Is it because I'm still too young or is it because you're afraid to see what I'll say. You taught me so much about the outside world and you mad me fall in love with you. Please don't leave me, you told me you'll never abandon me!" cried out Luke as tears freely fell down.

"Luke..." Myst trailed off.

This girl is truly dedicated to him, to her heart. He prayed it's not going to be a deadly fault later on.

"Luke tell me this." he began but it was a question he would never dare to ask her, but he had to snap her out of it. "What will you give up Luke?"

The girl was still staring at him, absorbing all the words he would say next.

"There is only one thing that can be saved: me or the world."

He knew she was aware, but he had to make her even more aware to see everything in a worldly manner.

"Will you let me sacrifice myself to save the world and keep peace for a long time or would you stop me and watch the world we live in die out?"

It was painful to ask her, it was harsh but just like back in Cheagle Woods. He regretted it.

"How could you ask something like that?!" Luke raged.

The girl is rarely angry but something inside made her want to scream at him. Her face quickly changed to confusion then to worry then to sadness.

"I-I can't be selfish can't I?" she asked him. Luke quickly shook her head as she looked down, afraid. "I want to be with you no matter what happened even if the world is getting destroyed I want to spend the last moments with you because I-I really love you with all my heart."

Luke was one that would never admit it but she was blushing way more than before. She confessed already but never told how much he meant to her at all.

"Luke it's a painful decision people had to do." Myst sighed and blushed as he hugged the girl dearly.

"How about me, would you pick me or the world?" Luke wondered as she dared not at Myst's face.

"I-I can't answer." Myst rubbed his neck nervously.

He never bothered to think this through. The two of them seemed like they're drifting apart.

"It can't be that!" Luke argued.

She never felt so angry in her life before, she didn't know what was making it but it just made her mad.

"Is it because I'm still a kid in your eyes?!" she demanded, "Is that why you didn't want to tell me? Your condition? Your damn answer?"

Myst just stood there as he felt every word towards him, he truly deserved it. He did see her as someone younger than him, she acted like it.

"How about your feelings? Where they all just a lie? Is it because you felt sorry for me?" she asked herself as tears kept on falling.

His eyes widened at the sudden questions. She was returning to that nervous and frightened girl, the one he found after Akzeriuth.

"Luke you know I love you." reassured Myst with a warm smile.

"You're letting your life get taken away so carelessly?!" she screamed back.

He knew she cared greatly of him. He knew what phase he had to go with Luke it pained him but it's for the best.

"Maybe we should take a break in this?" suggested Myst as he sigh.

"What do you mean?" the red head asked.

"This between the two of us." Myst explained. "I'll keep my word on watching you change but remember I could still leave you."

He didn't realized what he said until it was too late. It was like when they met the first time he was cold. His eyes widened as he felt Luke's sharp hand slapping his face.

"..." she stared at him with a saddened look.

Luke dashed away towards the inn not turning back, while Myst stood there shocked on what he did.

"Myst what happened?" a voice asked the young man.

He turned around to see the rest of the party with looks of concern.

"The doctor had some suppressants for you." Guy said as he gave out the medicine.

The man was very quiet as he stared solemnly at the group.

"Myst is there something wrong?" Natalia asked very worried for her friend.

"I-I just broke up with Luke."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh boy oh boy look at my story one year old. Yipee! Well like I said before I'm super super majorly seriously...(long stream of adjectives later) SORRY! When I meant this chapter was in progress I was all like hey I got some parts done then I just "derped" out and kinda stopped, well at least I updated. <strong>

**BTW if you haven't read it already, look at "** A Time With The Grants Family" just a little fic I'm doing** after one of my favorite Fillers in my story.**

**Anyways surprised on this chapter? Yeah I was too but hey good stuff right? No end skit this chapter since this ended in a "serious" note.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of the Abyss and her** **characters.**

**Myst: W-What the hell!?**

**Mhhm?**

**Myst: Thanks to you everyone's out for my blood or something!**

**Hey I thought it was a good way to shock the viewers. Make them shocked and all.**

**Myst: Just look at those reviews!**

**TopazDragon98: Just the reaction I expected.**

**Zanegar: Well he kinda was and wasn't at the same time...**

**Myst: H-Hey I was teaching her the outside world and-**

**Hare: I'm sorry I didn't want you to be sobbing in a corner hopefully there's no mushrooms growing in that corner as well.**

**Shiro: You'll see the consequences here.**

**Myst: It better not involve Jade or something...  
><strong>

**splitheart1120: Verbally maybe...**

**Ichigo: Well we need some drama so yeah...**

**Myst: Oh come one what's with everything wanting to beat the crap outta me! Especially you Jade!**

**W-Well hope you enjoy this chapter!**

****Anyways reason for this update well not only the story (duh) but to inform you why it took this long to make a chapter well...I got a PSVita and I got Persona 4 Golden so...yeah...such a good game...one of the best...****

* * *

><p>Troubled Self<p>

Albiore

The atmosphere was heavy around the group as the Albiore got closer and closer to it's destination. Myst had a tried glance at everyone still waiting for everyone's reaction.

"I'm sorry." he thought with a sad smile.

He stared at Luke's impassive face. In his mind it didn't suit her at all, not one bit. He stared at his own reflection with sad eyes though he took note of Guy looking at him.

"We're almost there are we Noelle?" Luke asked with a straight voice.

"Y-Yes almost." Noelle replied shocked by how calm Luke seemed to be.

Delta sighed at his sister's calmness, though he did glare at Myst.

"Let's get it over it." Myst sighed with a smile.

Meggiora Highlands

It was shocking when they took note of a powerful fonbot standing guard at the supposed entrance. Luckily for them however there was another tunnel that contained the fonbot's power and Luke decided to weaken the machine guardian. She took Natalia, Jade and Anise leaving the rest to guard the entrance to the next Sephiroth Tree.

"Well nothing bad around at least." said Guy as he smiled at the guys with him.

"Hopefully they will be back soon." Ion added.

"Let's just have faith in them." Delta insisted.

All three of them seemed to have a very nice chat, though Myst felt this unnerving tension hitting him hard. He clutched his fists as he finally had it.

"Aren't any of you going to say something to me?!" he demanded with narrowed down eyes.

Now the air is filled with tension.

"Anything! A curse a threat hell even a beating I'm waiting for it!" Myst growled.

"Myst..." Guy trailed off. "It's a problem between you and Luke, we would gladly help but the problem will be solved entirely by the both of you."

"Myst please understand Luke's views I'm technically the same as her but people still see me as Fon Master." Ion pointed out.

"I know it is strange to think of their physical age when you're fully aware of their real age." Delta sighed. "Sister Nu doesn't' want you to see her as a child, though she may act like her age but remember after everything she went through I know she's wiser and mature than that."

"It's not that." Myst sighed with defeat. "Didn't you guys hear what I asked her?"

"Yes." Guy nodded. "One thing can only be saved you or the world."

"She chose you." Delta recalled. "Then she asked the same thing."

"I love her enough to let her chose her own choice but then she gave me that choice." Myst looked towards the heating sun. "I-I thought I knew her mindset, she would be willing to sacrifice herself for her friends and loved ones. Then I realized what if she's gone but many are saved I-I..."

He covered his own eyes with his hair. Myst's cool demeanor sudden broke down right in front of the guys. His helpless face stared at everyone.

"I couldn't live without her!" he screamed out. "Dammit I hate this!"

Everyone else can only look on with total sympathy for the young man in front of them.

"In this world, we must make cruel choices." Delta sighed.

"Only to achieve peace." said Guy in a solemn tone.

"It's only natural for people to regret them later on." Ion explained. "That's why leaders always have these kinds of situations to solve, either please one side or have mutual agreement."

"And we know those never last that long." Delta added on. "Putting all emotional ties aside though..."

Myst understood it all the choices they'll make for their journey won't be easy. He knew there will be necessary sacrifices.

"Yeah I get it, I'm doing my part as well." Myst told them. "This miasma I can feel like swelling up but I can deal with it for everyone's sake."

"Just don't push yourself." smiled Guy as he patted Myst's shoulder.

The tension seemed to disappear. Myst finally felt comfortable for once as his usual self returned. Then it all changed in one quick flash.

"Prism Ballet!"

Only one person was famous for this deadly move, though her gun akimbo fighting style was also feared.

"Major?" Myst wondered as he narrowly dodged the beam of light.

"Too sloppy and too slow of a dodge." she scolded her old student.

"What's a God General doing here?" Delta demanded his blade at the ready.

"Myst I will give you one final chance." Legretta said sternly ignoring the others glaring at her. "Join your brother Myst, with the two of you together we could this damned world from the Score."

"Exact words coming from my brother's puppet, he manipulates people to no end like he did with the Fabre family." Myst pointed out. "And the way you save them? Does it involve countless killing? Like Sheridan?"

The memory was still fresh in his mind, so many civilians involved and they gave their lives for them. There was so much unnecessary death, especially Class M and Class I. It was thanks to them they made much more progress in a small amount of time.

"They wouldn't listen." shrugged Legretta.

"How about Akzeriuth? Why did you let it get destroyed? I thought you guys opposed the Score?" Myst questioned his old teacher.

"We do but remember we attempted to prevent it by letting that replica, your toy, die in the original's place." Legretta reminded him.

Something in Myst just snapped.

"Don't call her that?!" Myst screamed in anger. "She's someone I hold dear in my heart, someone I truly care for. Luke is not a toy!"

"Or maybe you are manipulating her?" Legretta wondered outloud. "She's so loyal to you, I could tell in her eyes you are the world. You've taken advantage of that. You really are his brother..."

"How dare you compare me to that bastard!" Myst boiled in total rage.

"Yet you don't deny your manipulation." Legretta quickly replied back.

"You're twisting my words, enough!" shouted Myst even some more

The anger was gone at the moment as he glared even more. Legretta had a victorious smirk.

"We know about your condition Myst." she said so suddenly

The young man's eyes widened in shock.

"Is it worth saving, all these people?" she asked. "Are you willingly going to sacrifice yourself for them?"

Myst's eyes widened more. He asked the same question to Luke, but this time it was all directed to himself. His life or the world, it was an obvious choice.

"If it takes the death of thousands to save millions then so be it." said Myst so calmly. "If it takes one life to save the entire world then that's fine by me!"

He made his resolve but a part of him was scared but that only made him realize he was still human, still alive. He would have no regrets but there was still one thing he had to resolve.

"That's exactly what we're doing." the God General informed. "Every death will be given a new life, one that is not held by the Score."

"Replicas can't be the original." declared Myst. "I bet once you've make all those replicas they will be you slaves."

"Better than being slaves to the Score!" responded Legretta. "You know how accurate it could be! Even a few minor set backs will not prevent the Seventh Fonstone's predicaments!"

"The Seventh Fonstone?!" Myst wondered outloud. "You guys already have it?!"

"Infernal Prison!"

"Flamme Rouge!"

Two sources of fire surrounded the God General, one from above and the other beneath her. It was dancing around her and the sweat in her skin isn't helping at all. Thanks to her natural speed Legretta barely escaped the flames.

"The next time we meet will be in battle." warned Legretta as she dashed away.

The rest of the group approached them, worry filled in their eyes, most of them.

"Ah it seems she got away." Jade remarked so casually.

"Hey don't you care for us one bit?!" whined Delta.

"I do!" Anise smiled as she glomped the red head.

"Thank goodness we made it in time." Natalia sighed in relief.

"She didn't come here to fight." pointed Guy out with a serious look.

"Yeah right with that entrance." Delta scoffed. "Though she only aimed at Myst."

He pointed at the quiet Myst, whose eyes seemed to be staring at the distance. At the samde time Luke looked at the others with total concern though when it came to Myst her eyes averted a little quicker.

"When did you learn that?" he whispered to the also quiet Luke.

"You taught me how to use the seventh fonons, but it just came natural." she answered as she walked away quickly.

"I'm sorry..." Myst whispered again.

He didn't know if she heard him or not, but it didn't matter to him, not one bit. As Luke's group went on ahead, Myst couldn't move one bit, he looked at the others that were watching the argument between him and Legretta.

"You are not your brother Myst." Delta started. "You are much more kind than him and you really do care for your friends, while Van he manipulated the God Generals into his servants."

"You really do love her don't you?" Guy smiled.

Myst only nodded with a weak smile.

"She saw as her world." Myst wondered with a painful chuckled. "And I broke it in front of her, with my own hands."

"I hope you two will get back together!" Ion chimed up with a big smile.

"Definitely you two look pretty cute together." Guy added his thoughts

"Sister is truly happy to be your side, I wish for her to smile more." Delta affirmed his side. "Her smile cheers the group up."

"Oh come on Delta that's just you." teased Guy.

"What?!" Delta blushed at the blonde. "I-It's not like her smile is beautiful or anything!"

"Yup very similar to the original." Ion sighed at the statement.

"So you don't think her smile's beautiful?" Myst wondered with a smirk.

"Arrghhh shut up!" Delta whined. "You guys know what I mean!"

All four of them laugh so carelessly, the four guys now had a unique bond after today. Myst couldn't help but realize friends do go through the toughest times and they will be there to help each other. He chuckled as he left a little more lighter in his darker thoughts.

"C'mon guys we still need your help and bring Ion back!" Anise shouted at them.

All four guys looked at each other with nods as they headed towards the next Sephiroth Tree.

* * *

><p><strong>So chapter wise hope you enjoyed it today's skit well...I blame Persona 4 in the Vita...such an amazing game. It doesn't have to do with anything in the story at all think of it like a...sidequest?<strong>

**BTW we already know my Luke does healing spells but now I decided to give her some fonic artes. Pretty cool don't you think?**

**Concert Aftermath**

**Luke: Well that was very fun!**

**Natalia: Indeed a duet between you and Myst was truly beautiful!**

**Luke: Well a little back up vocals was cool too! Thanks Naty!**

**Jade: Thank goodness it was over. My old ears couldn't stand such noise.**

**Luke, Natalia: ...**

**Anise: A-Anyways I can't believe the guys did such a stupid move!**

**Natalia: They were in the moment.**

**Luke: I thought Myst looked cool...**

**Anise: You think anything he does is so cool! Guy freaked out when he was crowdsurfed to the loudest part of the audience.**

**Natalia: It must have been a lot of women...**

**Anise: Don't start with me on what Delta did!**

**Natalia: But he looked adorable in it!**

**Jade: Speaking of them...**

**Myst, Guy, Delta: ...**

**Luke: You guys okay?**

**Guy: Being surrounded by so many women...**

**Myst: I never thought it was possible to stand on your own face...**

****Delta: Don't tell me to crossdress it was disturbing enough guys were hitting on me!****

****Anise: But you looked so adorable on that dress!****

****Delta: Well it was strange you guys gave me the stage name "Luka".****

****Natalia: Well Delta would be a strange name to common folk and such.****

****Anise: Plus Luka does sound like Luke doesn't it?****

****Delta: ...****

****Delta: Can we switch names?****

****Luke: No.****


	24. Sorry

**Hey guys KageYami here. Sorry to disappoint and all but I lost my Tales of the Abyss motivation to continue on Just a Moment. Hate me, curse me, and whatever such. **

**Anise: W-What the hell we're like frozen in time again!**

**Jade: My some of your fans are leaving you.**

**It's their call, I'm not stopping them.**

**Myst: Hey don't be depressed dude.**

**You and Luke are my creations I made you guys into who you are.**

**Myst: Ain't that enough for now?**

**But-**

**Myst: KageYami I get it you want to continue Luke and I's story but have no motivations right now. I rather see you get hyped up and start typing like crazy than typing with no feelings I've seen your doing other works and what you've been doing these past months.**

**Luke: Y-Yeah what's with you and High School animes?**

**I was just interested in watching some newerish like I Don't Have A Lot of Friends and Pet Girl of Sakura Hall, and man I just love the funny situations and characters brightens my day. I've been rewatching some older ones like Ouran and Shugo Chara**

**Anise: Shoujo, as in girl Anime as in targeted for female audience, what a creep.**

**There's nothing wrong with that at all! At least I admit it!**

**Luke: Hmm well you are working hard on the other stories so yeah I forgive you.**

**By the way where are Guy and Natalia?**

**Luke: Something about a long break by going around the other Tales worlds.**

**Radiant Mythology?**

**Luke: I don't know.**

**Myst: Speaking of Tales games are you excited for Xillia?**

**Hell yeah, once it gets to the U.S. of A. I'm gonna play it so much and..**

**Myst: And?**

**I'll definitely get back to the Abyss spirit!**

**Myst, Luke, Anise, Jade: You better!**


End file.
